La sentinelle
by Silver Angell
Summary: Une nouvelle prof de chimie arrive à Beacon Hills. Qui est cette mystérieuse femme qui semble être toujours là, au moment où il le faut ? Surtout pour sortir Derek du pétrin. Quels sont ses pouvoirs ? Son implication avec la meute de Derek se fera-t-elle sans douleur ? Surtout, quel sombre évènement l'a attirée ici ? Derek va-t-il gérer ce qui va lui tomber dessus ?
1. Chap 1 La sentinelle

_Voici ma nouvelle fanfic, dont l'essentiel se passera dans l'univers de Teen Wolf. Je fais un cross over avec __Twilight __de Stephenie Meyer _pour ce premier chapitre, ensuite le cross over se fera avec une série de livre que j'ai bien aimé : Les secrets de l'immortel Nicolas Flamel de Michael Scott, où je prendrai que l'univers comme modèle et non les personnages.  


* * *

**Disclaimer** : Pour ce chapitre, les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété de _____Stephenie Meyer_. Le reste est de mon imagination.

**Spoiler **: L'intégralité de l'œuvre.

**Rating** : K

**Diffusion** : Comme toujours, vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog : fantasy stories wordpress (Silver Angel / Teen wolf / La sentinelle)

* * *

**La sentinelle - Chapitre 1 : Une Sentinelle.**

Helen Meow prenait les copies que lui tendaient ses élèves en sortant de la classe. Elle espérait que son cours sur la guerre de sécession avait été assimilé par ces lycéens pas très enclins à ouvrir leur manuel d'histoire une fois rentré à la maison. Sa longue expérience lui disait l'inutilité de leur répéter en fin de cours « Apprenez bien vos leçons ! ». L'histoire était une des matières facilement snobée par les élèves. Il est certain que la connaissance des dates historiques ou de la longue liste des présidents des États-Unis ne leur serait que peu d'utilité pour trouver un travail. Quant à briller en société avec des connaissances générales, était bien le cadet de leurs soucis. Le professeur Meow ferma le dernier volet en soupirant. C'était sa dernière heure de cours de la journée. Cependant sa journée était loin d'être terminée. L'appel avait été clair. Elle devait s'organiser, encore une fois. "Les appels commencent à s'enchainer de manière inquiétante, pensa-t-elle". Lui demandant d'agir vite, trop vite. Les conséquences pouvaient être désastreuses si elle ne prenait pas un soin minutieux à analyser chaque situation.

Helen Meow était ce qu'on pourrait appeler, une femme quelconque. Célibataire de 42 ans, sa petite silhouette de 1m65 avec talon et ses cheveux roux coupés à la garçonne ne faisaient pas d'elle une femme attirante sur laquelle on se retournait. Ce qui ne la gênait nullement et au contraire était un atout pour ses activités dites « parallèles ». Malgré un léger embonpoint, elle se déplaçait avec une certaine grâce et de manière énergique.

- Hello Maggie ! Alors tes secondes ? Ils ont réussi ?

- Ne m'en parle pas Helen ! Si la moyenne de la classe dépasse le 7/20, c'est qu'il y aura eu un miracle ! Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour les monter au-dessus de la moyenne ! Tu leur donnes les réponses ou quoi ? Tu ne veux pas leur faire un cours sur Pythagore ?

- Ha ha ! Non et non ! A par leur dire qu'il est mort en -499 à Métaponte ton Pythagore, je ne pense pas que ça va les aider dans leurs problèmes de trigo ! Je sais bien qu'ils n'ouvrent pas leur cours chez eux. Perso, j'essaye de les garder attentifs en classe. Cela doit compenser.

- Mouais, je crois que les mouches sont plus attentives à mon cours qu'eux… déprimant !

- Huu ! Ne te décourage pas !

Effectivement dans les cours d'Helen Meow pas un élève ne parlait à moins de participer, ni ne somnolait bien calé contre un radiateur. – La salle 356 était d'ailleurs leur préférée pour les siestes journalières, double rangée de radiateur, le paradis des élèves-. Pas de dormeurs donc dans les cours du professeur Meow, dont les murs de classe étaient tapissés de cartes et de reproductions scènes historiques. Son truc était de leur exposer l'histoire comme on présente le journal télévisé de 20h. Son but : les élèves devaient s'y croire. S'adapter à son temps était son crédo ! A l'ère des reality shows, il se fallait d'innover. Ainsi les élèves pouvaient rester ébahis, une heure durant, par une interview en « direct live » d'Abraham Lincoln. La journaliste (Helen Meow) interviewant un Abraham dit « Abe » (toujours Helen Meow) au sujet de son enfance et de cette fameuse maison à moitié construite dans laquelle il aurait vécu. Et devant les oreilles attentives de vingt-cinq adolescents, Lincoln-Meow racontait sa vie de simple fils de paysan, le travail des champs, l'école quand le travail à la ferme ne le retenait pas, les poèmes qu'il écrivait le soir devant le feu et des changements d'idées de son père originaire d'une famille d'esclavagistes. Tellement captivés par les détails, qu'ils soient vestimentaires ou d'ordre météorologiques, les murs de la classe s'effaçaient pour laisser place aux plaines de Little Pigeon Creek dans l'Indiana. Ils pouvaient sentir l'odeur du blé mûr, prêt à être faucher. Et surtout voyait le cheminement des pensées de celui qui allait devenir un des pères fondateurs de l'Amérique d'aujourd'hui.

Pour le contrôle de la journée sur la guerre de sécession, elle leur avait montré les photos expliquant les implications de cette lutte fratricide. Les exactions commises par les deux camps nordistes et sudistes, les conséquences sur le tracé de l'histoire. Tout en leurs glissant, dates et lieux de batailles célèbres, elle n'oubliait pas de leur parler du quotidien des soldats. Mimant l'effet que faisait une baïonnette transperçant un corps. Au fil du cours, ils avaient entendu les canons tonner et sentirent l'odeur de la poudre. A force de détails, les élèves avaient vu les soldats agoniser sous de terribles blessures ou assisté à la boucherie qu'était les hôpitaux de campagne. Elle leur donnait tous les éléments afin qu'ils comprennent, qu'à tout instant, les évènements auraient pu basculer autrement et que la réalité d'aujourd'hui serait tout autre. Helen Meow souhaitait leur donner un sens de la critique et de la réflexion. Ce qui permet de temporiser et appréhender les multiples branches du fameux arbre des conséquences. De ne pas avaler toute crue la pseudo réalité que les médias voulaient leur faire ingurgiter. Le mélange subtil de détails anodins et de faits historiques captivait littéralement sa classe. Les élèves sortaient de ses cours d'histoire comme on sort d'une séance de ciné en 3D, encore baignés de sons et d'images de batailles. Il en resterait bien quelque chose pour le contrôle.

Ce que ne savaient pas ses élèves, est que cette somme de détails et de connaissances, Miss Meow ne les avait pas piochés dans des livres. Elle racontait tout simplement ce qu'elle avait elle-même vu ou vécu… Oui, Helen Meow ne faisait pas son véritable âge...

Pour l'heure, Helen avait décidé d'aller se grignoter un petit en-cas à la cafeteria en face du lycée et d'expédier la correction des copies toutes fraiches. Un fois cette tâche accomplie, elle sortit son IPod et commença sa deuxième et principale activité. Elle devait préparer son départ de cette petite bourgade de l'État de Washington, Forks où elle officiait comme professeur en histoire depuis trois ans. Elle pouvait partir son travail de sentinelle était terminé. Les choses s'étaient enfin stabilisées entre la famille des Cullen, des vampires « végétariens » (qui ne boivent que du sang d'animaux) et la tribu indienne locale qui se transforme en loup-garou par opposition à la menace vampirique. Les deux clans avaient trouvé une entente par l'intermédiaire d'une simple humaine, Bella Swan. La solidité de leur pacte avait résisté à l'attaque des Volturi, puissant clan de vampires basés en Italie et source de constants problèmes pour Helen et les siens. Aucuns des protagonistes n'avaient perçu la présence d'Helen et encore moins son ingérence dans leurs affaires, qu'ils pensaient cachées aux yeux des simples mortels. Mais Helen était tout sauf une simple mortelle. Contrairement à 99,9 % de la population, elle connaissait parfaitement l'existence des métamorphes, les percevant même sous leur forme humaine. Elle était une sentinelle gardienne de l'équilibre. Son éveil avait eu lieu comme pour toutes les sentinelles, il y a plus de 5000 ans, elle avait hérité de l'immortalité et ses dons. Le plus important était la vision des différents futurs possibles à partir d'un moment ou action donnés. Le fameux arbre des conséquences.

Ce rôle, qu'elle tenait depuis des millénaires, était devenu délicat depuis la révolution industrielle et nécessitait la plus grande discrétion. Si les gens étaient sensibles au fantastique et au merveilleux, cela restait dans le cadre du virtuel (cinéma, jeux, livres...)

Une sentinelle ne pouvait donner de valeur aux choses de la vie comme étant justes ou fausses, ou encore bonnes ou mauvaises. Elle devait s'assurer que l'équilibre entre chaque chose soit maintenu à long terme, à très long terme plutôt. Pour cela, il lui fallait analyser finement les situations, remonter l'arbre des causes, en évaluer celui des conséquences probables. Son don lui montrait les différents futurs possibles. Ensuite la sentinelle agissait, élaguant les voix qui menaient aux déséquilibres majeurs, au chaos. Toute la difficulté était de ne pas intervenir dans le déroulement de l'histoire des hommes et de la planète, tout en assurant leur survie, l'équilibre des forces en présence. Une telle analyse aurait été impossible pour un simple mortel. C'était le don d'Helen qui la guidait. Elle "voyait" les branches qui menaient au déséquilibre, celles à l'équilibre. Les gens qui en étaient les moteurs.

Sa contribution à Forks avait été simplement de forcer la menace vampire sur les Cullen et Bella en particulier. Incitant ainsi les premiers à s'allier à la meute de loup-garou. Ainsi la puissante famille des Volturi était contrebalancée par une alliance de valeur équivalente. Qui aurait pu imaginer que ce simple professeur d'histoire, dont Bella et Edward Cullen avaient assisté aux cours, était au courant de leur nature et de leurs problèmes ? Et surtout elle leur avait évité l'anéantissement pur et simple.

Telles étaient les capacités d'Helen. Agir sans être vu. Avec ce don donné par « Tout-ce-qui-est », son rôle de sentinelle depuis plus de cinquante siècles. Empêcher le monde de basculer d'un côté ou de l'autre. Garantir l'équilibre entre les différentes forces en présence, mais aussi et surtout entre les humains… et le reste du monde vivant. De la même manière que le Ying est essentiel au Yang, les uns ne peuvent exister sans les autres. La vie est une balance constamment en recherche d'équilibre. Un basculement majeur d'un côté et c'est la fin. Ainsi, Helen n'avait aucun état d'âme à « peser », si besoin du côté de ceux que la société humaine considérait comme étant le mal incarné ou la mauvaise voie. Il fallait que l'équilibre soit respecté. Elle aurait pu éliminer la menace à Forks en éradiquant la famille de vampire et celle des loups garou. Mais ils avaient leur place dans l'écosystème de la vie. Helen avait éliminé, le risque d'une crise majeur entre les différents clans de métamorphes et un débordement probable sur les humains « normaux ». Trois mille ans auparavant, les sentinelles avaient « vu » que le maintien de l'équilibre, ne serait possible que si les humains « normaux » n'avaient pas conscience de la multitude des formes de vie humaine ou des évolutions comme les métamorphes. Ils s'étaient astreints de faire passer leurs existences sous forme de rumeurs, de légendes ou de mythes. Instinctivement, ces êtres « fantastiques » avaient vite compris l'intérêt de rester invisible aux yeux du reste du monde. Helen et les siens intervenaient dès que ces deux mondes risquaient de se télescoper. Ils agissaient peu dans les conflits humains contre humains. Pas question de se mêler du libre arbitre de chacun. Sauf si cela impactait l'écosystème de la terre de façon majeure. Ce que les hommes ont nommé par tant de noms : Apocalypse, Armageddon, jugement dernier ou encore lutte finale était ce que les sentinelles nommaient : un déséquilibre irrémédiable. Avec pour conséquence, la fin de toutes choses. Leur dernière intervention datait de la seconde guerre mondiale avec le risque d'une destruction massive due aux nouvelles armes atomiques. L'étendue du conflit leur avait donné du fils à retordre pour trouver les bons leviers afin de faire basculer la balance à un degré d'équilibre relativement stable. Helen avait conscience que leurs dons étaient parfois pris en défaut par la vitesse de l'évolution de la société. Ils pourraient se faire déborder à la prochaine crise majeure, humains contre humains. L'arbre des conséquences devenait complexe, laissant trop de possibilités. Leurs soucis n'étaient pas qu'une civilisation disparaisse, mais qu'une autre puisse renaitre. Le nombre de sentinelle avait fortement diminué aux cours des siècles.

Pour l'instant, il ne s'agissait pas de conflit mondial, heureusement. « Bon ! Où vais-je bien pouvoir envoyer Helen Meow ? » Se dit cette dernière. Les méthodes de disparitions étaient nombreuses. Rapprochement avec une famille lointaine, maladie qui vous enfermait dans un établissement obscure, accident etc… Ses choix se faisaient sur la pertinence de garder la précédente identité vivante ou pas. Helen opta pour une mutation à l'étranger où il est pratiquement impossible de vous contacter. La menace immédiate des Volturi étant toujours d'actualité, il n'était pas impossible qu'elle soit obligée de revenir de ce côté-là de l'Amérique et donc de garder une Helen Meow vivante.

A l'ère du numérique, Helen gérait tout par informatique. Outil puissant qu'elle avait vu naitre et se déployer. Son intuition l'avait conduite à se tenir au fait des évolutions de cette nouvelle technologie. Elle était rodée à toute forme de hack. Aucun système ne lui résistait que ce soit les réseaux sociaux permettant de se créer une pseudo-vie. Elle avait ainsi plusieurs profils qu'elle alimentait régulièrement de niaiseries habituelles. Ou les services gouvernementaux et en particulier ceux des services inconnus du grand public qu'elle fouillait régulièrement. C'est là qu'Helen piochait les informations qui lui permettaient de s'imprégner les situations qu'elle devait gérer. Ses dons faisant l'analyse. Pour l'heure, il lui fallait activer une nouvelle identité. Elle avait toujours en stock une dizaine de profils qu'elle pouvait adapter. Tout en s'activant sur son clavier, Helen se dit que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas perçu la présence d'une autre sentinelle. Ils étaient immortels mais pas infaillibles. Dans le passé, beaucoup c'étaient perdus dans des dimensions parallèles. Le monde des métamorphes comme les loups garou ou les vampires, n'étant qu'une infime partie du monde « caché ». Plusieurs univers coexistaient au même endroit, parfois des brèches s'ouvraient volontairement ou non. Celle du triangle des Bermudes étant la plus connue. Combien restait-il de sentinelle depuis ces milliers d'années ? Cent ? Cinquante ? Dix ? Une poignée ?... « Encore deux mille ans et je me retrouve seule à gérer ce bazar » Se dit Helen. Les sentinelles avaient vu le jour à l'émergement des civilisations. Il n'y avait de créateur à proprement parler. C'est la vie qui avait donné ses pouvoirs à Helen et ses semblables, ainsi que leur immortalité. Les sentinelles s'étaient retrouvées du jour au lendemain hors du temps, hors de leur temps. La seconde après avoir reçu leurs dons, leur rôle, ils avaient quitté les leurs. Sans adieux ou au revoir. Ils n'appartenaient plus à l'histoire. Ils devenaient observateurs.

Helen ne se souvenait pas de tous ce qui lui était arrivé aux cours de ces milliers d'années. Mais elle n'oublierait jamais le jour où elle était devenue l'une d'entre eux. Elle avait alors 9ans et était partie dans la jungle ramasser des racines pour le repas du soir. Sa famille ne la revit jamais. En refermant son ordinateur portable, elle se dit qu'elle aurait bien aimé sentir la présence d'un autre de sa condition. L'immortalité est longue quand on est seule.

* * *

_Voici le premier opus, Je mets en place le décor, les personnages tout en essayant de garder un certain mystère. J'ai toujours peur d'être ennuyeuse ou bien pas claire sur les premiers chapitres .Je publie le deuxième en même temps pour que les fans de Teen Wolf s'y retrouvent :p  
_

_UA : Edward Cullen, Bella et la famille des Volturi sont des personnages de l'œuvre de Stephenie Meyer Twilight parue en 4 tomes. C'est une fiction écrite pour la jeunesse mettant en œuvre des vampires et des loups garous. Adapté au cinéma._


	2. Chap 2 Alpha, un job difficile

_Deuxième chapitre, on change de lieux, de personnages. Le bô Derek apparait enfin ! Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! ;p Stiles aussi et Scott, déjà ça grogne... Ce ne sont pas des loups pour rien !  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de mon imagination.

**Spoiler / contexte **: UA qui se situe entre les saisons 2 et 3 que je réarrange à ma convenance. Je laisse certains personnages de côté. Jackson par exemple, le kanima ne sera pas lui. Déjà je les colle à l'université et non pas au lycée. Car j'ai un peu de mal à écrire des histoires avec des adolescents qui sauvent l'humanité… Je pense qu'il faut au minimum avoir le droit de vote avant d'aller sauver la planète ! Mon côté Bruce Willis faut croire ! (Pardon aux fans puristes).

**Rating** : K, cela va bien se bécoter... Mais rating K ;p

**Diffusion**: Comme toujours, vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog : fantasy stories wordpress (Silver Angel / Teen wolf / La sentinelle)

* * *

**La sentinelle – Chapitre 2 : Alpha, un job difficile.**

Une heure que Derek Hale poireautait devant la sortie du campus de cette petite ville de Californie. Appuyé sur sa voiture, le jeune homme était grand et fortement musclé. Son regard gris-vert était ce qui attirait en premier, mais aussi ce qui faisait rester les gens à l'écart. Il se dégageait de lui une grande force sauvage. Son regard intense et son visage inexpressif, mettaient les gens mal à l'aise. Sa physionomie aurait dû en faire la coqueluche de toutes les femmes. Mais la froideur de son comportement et son peu d'entrain à communiquer en faisait un être solitaire. Attitude tout à fait normale de la part quand on savait que Derek Hale était un loup garou alpha, issu d'une longue lignée de lycans. Il était longtemps resté solitaire après la mort des siens dans un incendie meurtrier dix ans auparavant. Il était revenu récemment à Beacon Hills lieu du drame, berceau de son enfance et de sa famille. Il avait commencé à se constituer une meute. Non sans mal, car il manquait totalement d'expérience et de soutient.

Il voulait dire deux mots à ce jeune loup bêta, Scott McCall, dont la transformation en loup garou datait de trois mois à cause d'un alpha inconnu. Il devait absolument le convaincre de rejoindre sa meute de loups. Laisser ce jeune louveteau sans « encadrant » allait amener à tout un tas de complications, en commençant par attirer des meutes rivales. Ce que Derek voulait éviter tant que sa meute était trop faible pour affronter une bande rivale. Scott n'imaginait pas toutes les conséquences de sa récente et fortuite transformation en loup garou. Il n'avait rien demandé. Ça lui était tombé dessus par le pur des hasards. Cela aurait aussi bien pu être son ami Stiles avec qui il était cette nuit-là dans les bois. Ils étaient tombés de haut tous les deux, en découvrant la réalité de l'existence des loups garou. Les deux amis géraient seuls les problèmes qu'impliquaient les transformations mal contrôlées de Scott. Derek craignait la réaction des loups alphas de la région qui ne laisseraient pas Scott aller et venir à son gré, sans tenter de le soumettre ou de le tuer. De plus, Scott semblait être un bon élément pour sa meute.

Les cours étaient finis depuis un moment et son côté loup s'impatientait. « Bordel ! Qu'est qu'il fout ? ». Vingt minutes plus tard, il apercevait enfin Scott, immanquablement accompagné de ce moulin à paroles qu'est son ami d'enfance Stiles Stilinski. Ce que ce gars pouvait agacer Derek. Toujours à la ramener, alors que Derek pouvait le tuer d'une simple pichenette ! Stiles, était pourtant au courant pour les lycans et des risques qu'il prenait à énerver Derek. Celui-ci savait se maitriser, cependant la colère le gagnait facilement. C'était son moteur, ce qui l'avait empêché de sombrer après la mort des siens. Derek héla Scott, qui au lieu de s'approcher, accéléra le pas vers la vieille jeep de Stiles.

« - Scott ! Faut qu'on parle !  
- J'ai pas envie de te parler, fous moi la paix !  
- Tu ne comprends pas les enjeux !  
- Je ne deviendrais ton chien fidèle, dégage ! »

Le loup alpha gronda de colère, immédiatement imité par Scott. Stiles qui attendait derrière le volant se demandait comment cela allait finir.

« - Tu ne peux pas t'en sortir seul !  
- Je me démerde très bien. Dit Scott en montant dans la jeep côté passager. Démarre ! Dit-il à l'intention de Stiles. »

Celui-ci passa une vitesse, démarra et pila brutalement. Derek se tenait devant la voiture.

« - Roules lui dessus ! Dit Scott.  
- Euh… « Dit Stiles, son regard passant de Scott, à celui de Derek dont les yeux commençaient à luire d'un rouge malveillant. Il ne faisait pas le poids contre son pote, mais encore moins face au loup garou, chef de meute, planté devant sa caisse. Dilemme !

« - Roule ! » Dit Scott en lui filant un coup de pied sur la jambe, libérant la pédale de frein. La voiture fit un bond en avant. Stiles sentit ses mains s'incruster dans le volant et ferma instinctivement les yeux quelques secondes. Pas d'impact ou un bruit sourd venant du capot. Avec un immense soulagement, il vit Derek accroupi sur le capot de sa jeep. Il avait beau connaitre les réflexes de dingues qu'ont les loups garous, il avait eu peur que Derek s'en prenne à lui, s'il avait eu la malchance de l'égratigner un peu.

« - Mais roule bordel ! » Criait Scott.

Stiles appuya doucement sur l'accélérateur avec un regard désolé vers Derek. Celui-ci sauta sur le côté les laissant partir. « Quelle tête de mule ! » se dit Derek en rejoignant sa propre voiture toujours garée devant l'entrée du campus. Alors qu'il ouvrait sa portière, un rugissement de moteur le fit se retourner. Une moto arrivait en direction du parking des professeurs situé juste devant l'entrée, le moteur en surrégime. « Hum, soit ce motard ne sait pas conduire, soit il frime un max » se dit-il. Penchant pour la deuxième solution. Derek ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette Kawasaki Ninja 300 ! Un petit bijou de puissance. Le plus étonnant était sa conductrice, dont on ne pouvait ignorer le sexe vue la tenue de cuir moulante qui la ceignait. Dans un dernier hurlement, la moto s'arrêta sur un emplacement réservé aux professeurs. La scène intriguait Derek qui savourait d'avance le futur spectacle. Sa fine ouïe de loup garou avait déjà entendu la très sévère Miss Pringulf, conseillère pédagogique de son état, qui arrivait au galop virer le malotru qui osait tout ce tapage devant l'établissement. La voilà déjà qui sortait de l'accueil et interpellait l'inconnue.

- Hep ! Vous là-bas, ce parking est réservé au personnel de l'établissement.

Après avoir mise sa moto sur sa béquille, l'inconnue enleva son casque et d'un ample mouvement de la tête libéra ses longs cheveux d'un noir ébène. Ils lui arrivaient à la lisière des reins. Dans le mouvement, elle tourna la tête en direction de Derek, lui lançant un clin d'œil. Un humain normal ne l'aurait pas perçu à cette distance, contrairement à Derek. « Wow ! Belle bête » se dit-il, ne sachant pas s'il parlait de la moto ou de sa conductrice. Sous les foudres de l'honorable Miss Pringulf, la belle descendit de la moto dans un déhanchement sensuel. Tous mâles normalement constitués risquant à ce moment-là, une crise cardiaque. Les formes que laissait deviner le cuir de la jeune femme étaient parfaites. Elle dépassait la conseillère d'au moins une tête. « Hum… 1m78 – 58 kg – 90 C, se dit Derek ».

- Vous m'écoutez quand je parle, jeune fille ?!  
- Bonjour Madame, je cherche le professeur Harris. Je suis envoyée par l'université de Virginie pour les échanges inter-académiques de recherches appliquées.  
- Euh, vous êtes étudiante ?  
- Professeur stagiaire plutôt. Mafdet Mahes, ravie de vous rencontrer madame… euh ? Dit la jeune femme avec un grand sourire et la main tendue.  
- Madame Pringulf, conseillère pédagogique de l'établissement. Répondit celle-ci, ignorant la main tendue. Cette place de parking est réservée aux professeurs titulaires. Veuillez-vous garer là-bas au fond, dans le coin réservé aux assistants.  
- Très bien Madame. Répliqua l'intéressée en enfourchant sa Kawasaki.  
- Au fait Miss Mahes, il…  
- Appelez-moi Maf' ! Répliqua la belle.  
- Miss Mahes,… il serait bien à l'avenir que vous changiez de style vestimentaire, nous sommes dans un établissement réputé et non pas dans un quartier de bas étage.  
- Je vous avoue que la jupe en tweed n'est pas très pratique, voir même dangereuse en moto. Répliqua Maf' en regardant la jupe de Madame la conseillère Pringulf. Mais rassurez-vous, j'ai de quoi me changer dans mon sac, avec une tenue… plus conventionnelle.  
- Très bien. Fit madame Pringulf d'un air pincé. Passez par le bureau du secrétariat, ils vous indiqueront la marche à suivre.  
- Merci beaucoup pour ce chaleureux accueil fit Maf' dans un charmant sourire que démentait le côté sarcastique de ses propos.

Elle démarra doucement pour aller se garer du côté des employés de seconde zone.

C'est avec un sourire ravi que Derek Hale, qui n'avait perdu aucune miette de ce truculent échange, s'engouffra dans sa voiture. Cette petite scène plaisante avait soufflé sa mauvaise humeur contre les deux autres idiots de service, comme on souffle une bougie. « Jolie bête, décidément ». Il démarra et roula en direction de sa maison, l'ancienne propriété des Hale dont les trois-quarts était parti en fumée avec l'incendie criminel qui avait décimé les siens. Il s'était installé une sorte de campement sommaire et dormait parfois ici. A l'origine du sinistre, les Argent, une famille de chasseur de métamorphes régit par le patriarche Gérard Agent, homme sournois au possible et accessoirement doyen du campus de la ville. Les loups garous étaient leurs cibles préférées depuis qu'une de ses filles avait été tuée par un lycan. C'était son autre fille, Kate Argent, qui avait mis le feu à la maison des Hale, alors qu'ils n'avaient pourtant rien à voir avec la mort tragique de sa sœur. Elle avait abusé Derek avec une fausse histoire sentimentale pour mieux infiltrer sa famille et la décimer. Après avoir fui plusieurs années, Derek était revenu à Beacon Hills venger la mort des siens dont certains n'étaient même pas des lycans. La fille Argent n'avaient pas fait de détails entre les simples humains et les loups garous... Tous coupables selon elle, violant le code de conduite des chasseurs, dans lequel était stipulé de ne tuer que les loups ayant commis un meurtre.

Dans cette grande bâtisse délabrée au cœur des bois, il retrouva deux des trois membres qui composait sa petite meute. Derek était encore un alpha inexpérimenté, état qu'il masquait par une attitude froide. Il savait gérer ses émotions. Dans sa volonté de se venger, il s'était vite rendu compte que seul, il ne pouvait rien faire, ni se défendre contre les autres alphas. Il avait donc commencé à se constituer une meute, choisissant ses futurs bêtas parmi des jeunes en difficulté de la région. Ceux à qui la vie ne faisait pas de cadeau. Leur laissant toujours le choix de se laisser mordre ou pas. Il pensait, avec cette méthode, avoir des loups stables psychologiquement et surtout gérables. Cela en avait été ainsi avec Erika Reyes constamment raillées par les autres filles de son âge de sa physionomie quelconque et de son manque d'assurance. La jeune fille était également atteinte d'épilepsie, la mettant constamment en situation délicates constamment raillée par les autres. Derek lui avait proposé la guérison et la force. Le changement fut radical, elle qui était invisible aux yeux des autres, devint une bombe sur laquelle tous les mâles du campus se retournaient. Belle revanche sur la vie. En compensation, Erika se soumettait docilement à Derek son alpha. Issac Laley fut le premier bêta de Derek. Ce jeune homme vivait maltraité par son père, inconsolable du décès de son premier fils mort en Irak, se vengeant sur Isaac (le fils moins aimé toujours vivant). Et enfin Bold Vernon le dernier de la meute. Plus réservé, il intégrait peu à peu la meute mais en restant un peu en retrait.

Depuis quelques temps, Derek sentait l'agitation des meutes aux alentours. C'était diffus, mais il percevait des changements que son inexpérience l'empêchait de pleinement saisir. Cependant, il était conscient de la fragilité de sa propre meute, de son inexpérience. Il essayait de les entrainer au mieux, le plus rapidement possible. Mais oubliait parfois l'essentiel, frôlant la catastrophe, comme lors de la première pleine lune de ses louveteaux. Ce soir-là, il avait bien failli mourir égorgé par sa propre meute, incapable de se maitriser sous les effets de l'astre lunaire.

* * *

_Ainsi ce termine le deuxième chapitre de La sentinelle. Après l'Amérique de l'est pluvieuse du chapitre précédent, nous voici sous le soleil californien et toujours avec des loups garous. Après Twilight, je prends donc comme décor, celui de la série américaine "Teen Wolf" . On se rendra compte que je prends beaucoup de liberté avec l'histoire originelle.  
_

_Je vous attends dans les reviews. * je suis accro* .  
_


	3. Chap 3 BBW ?

_Le quotidien de la meute, ça grogne toujours... Derek... toujours si expressif ! xD  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de mon imagination.

**Spoiler / contexte **: UA qui se situe entre les saisons 2 et 3 que je réarrange à ma convenance. Je laisse certains personnages de côté. Jackson par exemple, le kanima ne sera pas lui. Déjà je les colle à l'université et non pas au lycée. Car j'ai un peu de mal à écrire des histoires avec des adolescents qui sauvent l'humanité… Je pense qu'il faut au minimum avoir le droit de vote avant d'aller sauver la planète ! Mon côté Bruce Willis faut croire ! (Pardon aux fans puristes).

**Rating** : K, cela va bien se bécoter... Mais rating K ;p

**Diffusion**: Comme toujours, vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog : fantasy stories wordpress (Silver Angel / Teen wolf / La sentinelle)

* * *

**La sentinelle - Chapitre 3 : BBW ? (*)**

(*) : Big Bad Wolf

Derek faisait de nouveau le planton devant le campus. Non pas pour attraper Scott, il allait devoir manœuvrer autrement avec ce garçon au caractère bien trop autonome pour se laisser facilement dominer. Mais pour surveiller sa petite meute. Ses louveteaux, bien qu'ayant une puissance prodigieuse par rapport aux humains standard, n'étaient pas sans dangers. Ils devaient déjà gérer le loup qui sommeillait en eux, ce qui n'était déjà pas une mince affaire. Les sources d'énervement étaient nombreuses dans le campus. D'autre part, la création de nouveaux bêtas impliquait un alpha (Derek) en mal d'expansion. Ce qui était étroitement surveillé par les meutes existantes. Derek savait qu'une confrontation brutale avec un autre clan n'était pas impossible. Il devait entrainer ses loups, les aider. Isaac avait d'ailleurs commencé à sécher les cours pour ça. Il voyait en Derek et la meute sa nouvelle famille. Une famille enfin protectrice et aimante. Lui qu'on avait enfermé et brimé pour le punir de la mort de son frère… tombé en Irak, lui qu'on punissait pour avoir le tort d'être en vie.

Derek était adossé à une barrière de bois qui limitait le campus. Les sens en alerte sélective s'évitant le bourdonnement des incessantes discutions des étudiants. Enfin il aperçut Erika qui venait vers lui. Que la vie de la jeune fille avait changé ! Il le percevait aux regards que les autres posaient sur elle. Erika quant à elle savourait pleinement ce qu'elle appelait, sa renaissance. La jeune femme quelconque était devenue une vraie bombe sensuelle. Elle se déplaçait avec une assurance de prédateur. Elle avait entièrement jeté son ancienne garde-robe pour des tenues moulantes qui mettaient son corps parfait en valeur.

« - Tu te laisses attaquer ? Fit-elle quand elle fut à sa hauteur.  
- Attaquer ? »

D'un coup de menton elle désigna ses chaussures. Effectivement un chat noir était en train de mordiller méthodiquement son lacet droit.

« -Tsss, » fit celui-ci. Oust !

Le chat leva le museau, sa patte droite coincée dans le lacet.

« - Grrr. Gronda légèrement Derek.  
- Miaou ! Le chat tira sur le brin, finissant de délacer la chaussure.  
- Il n'a peur de rien le matou à s'attaquer au grand méchant loup ! Dit Erika en riant. Qu'il est chou ! Continua-t-elle en se baissant pour le caresser. Ah c'est une fille. Derek tu as un ticket je crois !  
- Je n'aime pas les chats ! Encore moi les chats noirs ! »

La minette partit dans une bataille sans pitié pour les lacets de Derek, couchée sur le côté, elle y allait des quatre pattes les tricotant à sa manière. Si bien que Derek balança son pied ce qui fit voler le chat. « Miaouuu ! »

« - Oh la pauvre ! Dit Erika.  
- Hey ! C'est elle qui a commencé ! Puis un chat qui ne repère pas un loup, est un chat débile. Il n'a même pas réagit quand j'ai grogné. Il ne fera pas de vieux… »

« Croc ! » Derek senti de minuscules dents se refermer sur son pouce. Le chat s'était hissé sur la barrière et lui avait croqué le pouce. Une petite goutte de sang perla avant que la blessure se referme d'elle-même.

« - Non mais quel culot ! Attend… »

Devant la colère de Derek, au lieu de faire le gros dos, de gronder ou mieux de s'enfuir, la chatte s'assit sur son postérieur et entreprit une toilette minutieuse, ignorant totalement les 70 kg de danger à l'état brut que représentait l'alpha. Un coup sur la patte droit, une lichette sur le poitrail. Tient ça gratte derrière l'oreille...

« - Arf il doit être bourré de puces ! Dégage sale matou sinon je te bouffe. » Dit Derek. Son statut de loup alpha mis à mal par la race honnie des félins, matérialisée par ce chat d'à peine trois kilos. Tu ne fais pas le poids minou !  
- Miaou ! » Répondit l'intéressée.

Erika était amusée par ce spectacle : Derek qui se laissait emmerder par un chat ! Elle allait sortir une vanne quand une voix derrière elle la mit immédiatement sur ses gardes.

« - Bon tu me voulais quoi l'autre jour ? Dit un Scott, l'air revêche.  
- Te parler pour t'expliquer ce que tu es, ce que cela implique aussi. Dit Derek. A moins que tu connaisses quelqu'un d'autre qui peu t'aider à gérer tout cela !  
- Je… je veux bien admettre que j'ai parfois du mal à me contrôler, mais sache que jamais je ne deviendrais ton subordonné. »

Derek regardait le jeune homme, sous la façade il voyait bien le garçon perdu. Il allait répliquer quand il sentit le chat frotter sa tête contre sa main. Il devenait collant celui-là ! Derek grogna un peu fort. Ce qui lui valut un nouveau « Miaou » d'indignation, puis la chatte s'en alla, la queue droite, lui tournant le dos. « Snob ! » Erika était à la limite de s'étouffer de rire.

« - J'adore cette minette ! » Dit-elle. Elle se tut, Derek avait déjà ses yeux rouges des mauvais jours. Elle allait peut-être éviter de le pousser trop loin. C'était un prédateur alpha et elle qu'une jeune louve bêta.

« - Écoute, passe chez moi pour qu'on en discute, OK ?  
- Mais je…  
- Je me contenterai de t'expliquer ce dont tu as besoin de savoir pour survivre. Je ne te veux pas en ennemi !  
- Moi non plus, mais j'aimerai que tu arrêtes de transformer tout le monde en loup !  
- J'ai besoin d'une meute solide qui sache se défendre. Un loup solitaire est en danger. Tu n'as pas idée de ce qui peut nous tomber dessus ! As-tu perçu la présence des deux autres alphas aujourd'hui ?  
- Hein ? Y a d'autres meutes ?

Derek lâcha un soupir. Quelle naïveté !

- Écoute, je renonce pour l'instant à t'inciter à rejoindre ma meute. Cela finira bien par te paraitre une évidence un jour ou l'autre ! Pour l'instant, je veux juste que tu saches te maitriser et te battre le cas échéant ! Viens me voir et viens à nos entrainements…  
- Je t'ai…  
- Cela ne t'engage à rien bordel ! Tu n'as qu'à y gagner là !  
- OK OK ! »

Scott dut bien admettre plus tard que la « discussion » qu'il eut avec Derek lui avait éclaircit pas mal de doutes. Il cernait maintenant l'étendue de ses capacités, ainsi que sa dangerosité. Il venait donc parfois aux entrainements que Derek imposait à sa meute. Stiles s'incrustait aussi, au plus grand énervement de Derek que cette crevette hyper active agaçait au plus haut point. Enfin, si cela permettait de retenir Scott avec sa meute... Les entrainements de Derek étaient violents. Heureusement que leur constitution leur permettait de ressouder rapidement les os cassés, ou de guérir en quelques secondes les longues entailles laissées par les griffes de l'alpha.

« - Pouce ! Dit Erika. Je suis vannée.  
- Tu crois que l'ennemi te concèdera un temps mort ? Répliqua Derek sèchement.  
- S'il te plait ! Cinq minutes. Plaida-t-elle. Ah tient ! Il y a ton admiratrice. »

En effet, lovée au creux du canapé défoncé posé dans un coin du hangar qui leur servait de base d'entrainement, un chat noir les observait, museau posé sur ses pattes.

« - Miaou !  
- Miaou à toi ! Répondit Erika. Qu'elle est chou !  
- Arf revoilà le pot de colle ! Grommela Derek. »

Comme ils étaient loin de toutes habitations d'où on pouvait les entendre, Derek se fit un malin plaisir de s'approcher et de lâcher sur la chatte son plus fort grognement, postillons compris. La seule réaction du félin fut de froncer le museau sous cette pluie impromptue. La chatte se releva et de manière régalienne se passa la patte sur le visage, s'étira, semblant compter le craquement de chacune de ses vertèbres. Et finalement, feula sur Derek lui retournant par la même occasion ses postillons.

« - Sale mat…

Son poing retomba sur un coussin vide, la minette ayant prestement évité le coup. Stiles qui était assis à 50 cm du chat était blanc comme neige. Il avait sentir l'air déplacé par le poing de Derek. "Gloups".

«- Waouh ! Maté par 3kg de minou ! Hurla de rire Erika.  
- Ne me pousse pas ! Pas sûr que tu ais autant de réflexe que ce pot de colle… »

Erika lui lança une mimique boudeuse. N'osant dire, c'est que c'était Derek qu'elle trouvait « chou » devant les facéties de ce chat bien téméraire. C'est donc ainsi que « Pot-de-colle » entra dans la meute, enfin "s'incrusta" à la meute. Où que chacun d'entre eux traine, il n'était pas rare que le chat ne montre son bout de museau quelques instants. C'est vrai que Pot-de-colle était un nom qui lui convenait tout à fait. Isaac et Erika lui avait même arrangé un coin, avec croquettes à volonté, au grand damne de leur alpha. Derek finit par accepter la présence de cette boule de poil qui faisait fit de toutes ses provocations. A chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, elle le saluait par un feulement de provocation. Derek finit par lui répondre de la même manière. Une sorte de jeu s'était installé entre eux, chacun grognant sur l'autre.


	4. Chap 4 Les ennuis arrivent

_Prennez un Stiles, un Scott et un Derek. Collez une bombasse à côté, et vous obtenez une réaction exothermique. Voici un chapitre très orienté "chimie"... quelque soit le type de chimie ;p Haha !  
_

_ Nath : merci pour tes reviews, à chaque fois que j'en ai une, je braille "J'ai une reviewwwwwwwwww" (mode nouille : ON)_

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de mon imagination.

**Spoiler / contexte **: UA qui se situe entre les saisons 2 et 3 que je réarrange à ma convenance. Je laisse certains personnages de côté. Jackson par exemple, le kanima ne sera pas lui. Déjà je les colle à l'université et non pas au lycée. Car j'ai un peu de mal à écrire des histoires avec des adolescents qui sauvent l'humanité… Je pense qu'il faut au minimum avoir le droit de vote avant d'aller sauver la planète ! Mon côté Bruce Willis faut croire ! (Pardon aux fans puristes).

**Rating** : K, cela va bien se bécoter... Mais rating K ;p

**Diffusion**: Comme toujours, vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog : fantasy stories wordpress (Silver Angel / Teen wolf / La sentinelle)

* * *

******La sentinelle -** Chapitre 4 : Les ennuis arrivent

Par la faute de Derek qui les avaient coincés pour leur parler, Scott et Stiles arrivèrent en retard au cours de sciences du Professeur Harris. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas les affaires de Stiles vis à vis d'Harris qui l'avait immédiatement pris en grippe dès que le jeune homme avait laissé percer une intelligence au-dessus de la moyenne. Depuis ce professeur s'évertuait à faire passer Stiles pour une sous merde de la société.

« - Désolé Monsieur… Commença Scott.  
- Messieurs McCall et Stilinski allez-vous assoir ! » Dit sèchement le professeur.

En rejoignant sa place, Stiles s'étonnait du côté bref de la remarque, s'attendant à ce que Harris se donne l'immense plaisir sadique de le pourrir dans les règles et de le coller. La réponse au comportement anormalement clément du prof était incarnée par la présence de la créature surnaturelle qui se tenait à ses côtés. La mâchoire inférieure de Stiles tomba mollement, lui donnant un air de gobeur de mouche, imitant tous les autres élèves (mâles) de la classe. Qui était ce pur canon à côté du Prof ? Sa Lydia adorée, celle qu'il aimait secrètement depuis le bac à sable, faisait figure de pâle crapaud à côté de cette nana, cette… putain de bombasse !

« - Bon ! Comme je le disais donc avant que nous soyons interrompus, je vous présente mademoiselle Mafdet Mahes qui fera donc son stage de chercheur professeur avec nous cette année.  
- Mademoiselle… Célibataire donc » se dit Stiles  
- Elle me secondera donc sur certains des cours et travaux pratiques. Euh… mademoiselle ? »

Le professeur se tourna vers la jeune femme. Stiles aurait juré qu'il venait de piquer un véritable fard. Lui le sadique psychopathe qui le torturait à chaque cours, enfin mis à mal !

« - Oui ? Dit l'intéressée, avec un sourire à damner Dieu lui-même.  
- Pouv… pouvez-vous présenter votre parcourt ? Cela donnera peut-être des idées aux quelques élèves récupérables ici présents ? »

Stiles voyait bien la bouche de Harris bouger, mais il n'entendait plus rien. Enfin si, quand brune aux mensurations parfaites et aux yeux d'un vert impossible parla. Ce fut comme si un orchestre symphonique s'était mis à jouer une mélodie harmonieuse. Stiles ne capta pas un seul mot. Son cerveau était déconnecté. Quand elle eut finit, quelques élèves lui posèrent des questions sur ses options et son établissement d'origine.

« - Appelez-moi Maf' ». » Dit-elle à une élève qui lui avait donnée du « Mademoiselle ».

A la fin des questions, « Maf' » alla s'installer à une table au fond de la classe, juste derrière Scott et Stiles. Ce dernier se demanda s'il n'allait pas entrer en combustion instantanée avec cette fille à 50 cm dans son dos. Il faillit défaillir totalement quand elle se pencha dans son cou pour lui souffler :

« - Peux-tu me passer ton cahier que je vois où vous en êtes ? » Dit-elle d'une voix qui envouta le jeune homme.

Il avait senti son souffle chaud sur sa nuque pendant qu'elle parlait. Rendant son corps dans un état proche de liquéfaction. Au bord de l'arrêt cardiaque, Stiles lui tendit son cahier. Il passa la suite du cours dans un état second.

« - Putain ! Mais putain, ça existe une fille pareille ?! Dit Stiles à Scott alors qu'ils sortaient du campus.  
- Faut croire ! T'as vu la tête d'Harris ? Il a dû jouir dans son slibard quand elle parlait.  
- Quelle âge a-t-elle, à ton avis… »

Stiles laissa sa phrase en suspens, en face de la sortie du campus, Derek les attendait. Ils l'avaient totalement shunté avec ce professeur stagiaire totalement canon. Derek venait les chercher. Un drame était arrivé la nuit dernière. Un homme était mort complétement déchiqueté. La police cherchait un puma… et Derek une autre explication prometteuse d'ennuis.

« - Allez, vous me suivez avec la jeep. Dit Derek.  
- Bonsoir. Fit une voix envoutante dans le dos de Scott et Stiles. Ceux-ci se retournèrent comme un seul homme : Maf' !  
- Je vous conseille de bien réviser le cours d'aujourd'hui, M. Harris vous a prévu une interro surprise vendredi. Continua la jeune femme.  
- Mer… merci mademoi… Bafouilla Scott  
- Maf' ! répliqua la jeune stagiaire. Appelle-moi Maf.  
- Merci Maf'. Fini par dire Scott, non sans avoir dégluti auparavant.  
- Je ne vous ai rien dit. » Fini-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Ce qui augmentât dangereusement le rythme cardiaque de Stiles. Elle eut un léger coup de tête en direction de Derek et partit vers sa moto, garée au fond du parking des professeurs. Les trois hommes la regardèrent enfourcher le bolide, chacun d'eux perdus dans des pensées plus ou moins inavouables. Maf' Mahes repassa devant eux, leur faisant un petit signe de la main, puis partit dans un rugissement de moteur bien réglé.

« - Ahhhh ! Je peux mourir maintenant ! Dit Stiles.  
- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Derek.  
- La nouvelle prof stagiaire si j'ai bien compris. Elle sera en binôme avec Harris. Tin' si elle pouvait carrément remplacer ce vieux sadique ! Sûr que je ramène des 20/20 en sciences ! » Dit Scott.

Derek fut le premier à se secouer. « Aller go ! Dit-il. Faut que l'on regroupe nos infos ». Ils arrivèrent ainsi peu après au hangar aménagé en base pour la meute. Erika était déjà là avec Pot-de-colle sur les genoux en pleine séance de grattouilles. Isaac faisait une série de tractions sur une poutre d'acier et Boyd sirotait une canette de coca dans son coin.

« - Bon, je suis sûr qu'aucun puma ne traine dans le coin. Dit Derek.  
- Comment peux-tu en être certain Derek ? Demanda Scott.  
- Je flaire un matou à 30 km !  
- Sauf Pot-de-colle ! Elle te surprend à chaque fois. Dit Erika avec un sourire en coin.  
- Ce chat est une erreur de la nature…  
- Miaou !  
- Elle n'est pas d'accord avec ton analyse…  
- Fuck !  
- Ok ok ! Reprit Scott. Donc si ce n'est pas un puma, c'est quoi ? Un loup ?  
- Je ne sais pas, surement. Stiles ? Trouves-moi le dossier de l'autopsie du défunt. Cela ne doit pas être difficile avec ton Sheriff de père toujours si naïf.  
- Hey ! Traite pas mon père Ok !  
- Trouve moi ce foutu rapport !  
- Ok Médor !  
- Grrrr !  
- Couché le toutou… »

Stiles se retrouva brutalement plaqué contre la cloison du hangar. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, il sentait les ondulations de la tôle s'incruster dans son dos. Le poing de Derek sur son col de blouson, l'étouffait littéralement.

« - Arggg….  
- Lâche-le, il va te claquer entre les doigts ! » Dit Scott en grondant.

Stiles s'écroula à l'endroit où Derek le lâcha, essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Il savait qu'il allait toujours trop loin avec lui. Il savait que c'était dangereux d'énerver l'alpha. Mais s'était toujours plus fort que lui, les mots sortaient tous seuls. Pot-de-colle vint lui lécher le bout du nez. Stiles sentit une grande lassitude s'emparer de lui. Tout ça commençait à le dépasser. Il avait toujours aimé suivre en secret les affaires de meurtre dont s'occupait son père. Et les coups d'adrénaline que cela lui apportait quand il fouillait la scène de crime avec Scott. Mais avec le retour de Derek à Beacon Hills et la transformation de son meilleur ami en loup garou, les évènements prenaient une dimension qui le dépassait. Il avait lu tout ce qu'il avait trouvé sur les lycans pour essayer de trouver une solution pour Scott. A part Derek et sa meute, seul lui était au courant de la métamorphose de son ami. Leur vie était devenue subitement compliquée. Fini l'insouciance de leur adolescence. Pot-de-colle se frottait contre son mollet, poussant de la tête comme si elle percevait son désarroi.

Ce fut beaucoup plus tard, chez lui en sortant de la douche, que Stiles s'aperçut qu'il avait un méchant bleu, là où Derek avait appuyé… « Big bad wolf ! se dit-il ». Il eut du mal à s'endormir, se demandant comment il allait s'y prendre pour piquer le rapport à son père. La question n'était pas de savoir s'il devait le faire, mais de comment s'y prendre ! Il préférait risquer les foudres du Sheriff que celles de Derek ! Bon, il allait encore devoir jouer à l'adolescent hyperactif et agacer une fois de plus son paternel.

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, entre le bacon et les pancakes, il demanda innocemment :

« - Alors rien de tragique en ce moment ?  
- Si, on a un fauve qui traine dans la région, reste en ville OK !  
- Un fauve ?  
- Un joggeur s'est fait attaquer dans la forêt au nord. Il… n'est pas beau à voir !  
- Han ! Cela m'intéresse ! Tu as des photos ?  
- Stiles ! Ce n'est pas pour un ado de ton âge !  
- Mais ! Je suis majeur… Euh on étudie la chaine alimentaire dans le monde animal, ça pourrait illus…  
- Non ! Puis il y a une enquête de police en cours, je n'ai pas le droit de te montrer de tels documents. De toute façon cela te ferait gerber !  
- Aller ! S'il te plait !  
- Stiles ! Arrête de te mêler de mes enquêtes, Ok !?  
- Dac o dac, Dad ! A ce soir !  
- Reste prudent et t'éloigne pas de la ville ! »

Une fois son fils sorti, le Sheriff Stilinski secoua la tête. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec ce gamin hyper actif, de moins en moins gamin. Et surtout, ne s'était toujours pas remis de la mort de son épouse, se sentant impuissant face à ce fils qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il soupira. « Bon, je vais devoir contacter les gardes chasses, ils sont mieux équipés pour fouiller la forêt »

Le parking du campus commençait à se remplir. Maf' arriva comme à son habitude sur sa Kawasaki. Elle avait troqué sa tenue de cuir pour un jean non moins moulant et un blouson en daim. Se dirigeant vers les labos de l'université, elle aperçut madame Pringulf la conseillère pédagogique qui la regardait avec un air de désapprobation total.

« - Bonjour Miss Pringult ! Dit Maf' avec le plus charmant des sourires. Toutes deux conscientes de l'appui sur le « Miss », soulignant ainsi le célibat persistant de la quadragénaire.  
- Mademoiselle Mahes. » Dit l'intéressée avec un dédain à peine voilé.

Maf' longea donc les couloirs en direction du laboratoire de Chimie. En entrant dans la salle, elle trouva le professeur Harris occupé à regarder une lamelle sous un microscope.

« - Bonjour professeur, le distillat a-t-il réagi ? Demanda-t-elle.  
- Bonjour Maf' ! Oui, mais pas comme je m'y attendais. Je suis surpris du résultat.  
- Je peux regarder ?  
- Oui bien sûr installe toi. » Dit Harris.

Allant jusqu'à lui tenir la chaise pivotante. Il était clair que ses tentatives d'approche étaient grossières. Maf' s'installa devant les objectifs qu'elle régla à sa vue. Après deux-trois tours de réglages :

« - Hum… En effet, ce n'est pas ce que l'on attendait. On dirait des agrégats avec une orientation particulière… euh … je dirais de type lévogyre (1). Un nouvel acide aminé (2)? Si c'est le cas, vous allez devenir célèbre professeur !  
- Oh ! Vous être sure ?  
- Il faudrait recommencer la manipulation afin de savoir si cela est reproductible. Imaginez une nouvelle molécule ! Vous êtes un éminent professeur ! Finit Maf' avec une lueur d'admiration dans les yeux et une légère minauderie.  
- Euh oui oui ! Enfin… Il nous faut des examens complémentaires. »

Harris en bafouillait d'excitation. Qu'une si belle femme le considère lui comme « un éminent spécialiste » alors que sa thèse sur la mémoire de l'eau avait fait ricaner tout le jury lors de sa soutenance ! Il allait enfin pouvoir prendre sa revanche. Harris se voyait déjà parader dans le plus chic des restaurants de la ville avec une Mafdet resplendissante à son bras. Rien qu'à l'évocation de cette scène, des autres hommes verts de jalousie, son entrejambe se durcit.

« - Je vais en salle de travaux pratique, à plus tard Professeur. Dit Maf'.  
- Oui à plus tard Maf'. »

Harris ne vit pas le sourire de Maf' quand elle lui tourna le dos. « Décidément, on peut lui faire gober n'importe quoi à ce prétentieux. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que le dessiccateur était mal branché, faussant l'expérience. Quant aux agrégats de type lévogyre… j'aurai pu dire dextrogyre (3), il aurait acquiescé de la même manière, devant ce résidu d'expérience ratée. Quel crétin arrogant !».

Stiles profita de la pause de midi pour tenter de récupérer le rapport d'autopsie que lui réclamait Derek. Ce fut avec satisfaction qu'il aperçut la voiture de son père s'éloigner du bureau du Sheriff. Stiles s'engouffra dans le bâtiment de la police.

« - Hey Stiles ! Tu viens juste de rater ton père ! Il est part minutes à peine. Lui dit Penny la secrétaire.  
- Ah mince ! Je venais voir si par hasard il n'avait pas pris le livre de math que j'ai oublié ce matin sur la table de la cuisine.  
- Je ne sais pas, il ne m'en a pas parlé en tout cas.  
- Je regarde dans son bureau, si par hasard il ne l'a pas amené. Si je pouvais éviter de me faire encore remarquer en cours, cela serait top !  
- Ha ha que tu es étourdis! Tiens attrape la clé du bureau.  
- Merci Penny, pourvu que papa ait eu un cerveau pour deux ce matin !  
- Hi hi. Gloussa la secrétaire. »

Penny aimait bien Stiles. Il passait souvent au poste de police, il était passionné par les enquêtes policières. Et elle ne doutait pas qu'un jour, il suive les traces de son père. Stiles s'engouffra dans le bureau du sheriff et referma la porte. Il n'eut pas à chercher. Derek avait raison, son père était d'une naïveté impressionnante. Le rapport était simplement posé sur son bureau. Le jeune homme ouvrir le dossier, sorti son portable et commença à photographier les pages sans les lire. Arrivé aux photos, il eut un haut le cœur. C'était une véritable boucherie. Le tout lui prit cinquante secondes. Il ressortit du bureau, verrouilla la porte et rendit les clés à Penny.

« - Bien... je suis bon pour la pendaison haut et court cette aprèm. Dit-il avec une mine de victime. Je veux des fleurs bleues et blanches pour ma couronne mortuaire s'il te plait Penny.  
- Rigolo va ! Aller courage ! A bientôt Stiles. Ravie de t'avoir vu, tu ne passes plus trop en ce moment. »

Et comment ! Se dit Stiles, depuis la transformation de son meilleur ami Scott en loup garou, il avait d'autre toutous à fouetter. Une fois dehors, il envoya à Derek ce qu'il venait de photographier. Son regard ne put se détacher de l'une des photos. La tête du cadavre ne tenait au reste du corps que par quelques tendons. Stiles se dit que cela aurait été moins dérangeant que cette tête soit clairement séparée du reste. Tout à ses pensées morbides, il rejoignit Scott lui filant son portable pour que celui-ci regarde. Scott lança un regard dégouté aux photos puis à son ami, signifiant que la soirée allait être mouvementée, s'ils partaient en chasse du coupable.

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre. ^^ Quelques explications pour piger la méga blague carambar que je suis sure personne n'a comprise, à moins d'être chimiste ;p Vous avez le droit de couiner dans les reviews :p  
_

_(1) : __Lévogyre __: (Chimie) Qualifie toute substance chimique et spécialement d'un stéréo-isomère faisant __**tourner vers la gauche**__ le plan de polarisation de la lumière._

_(2) : __Acide aminé__ : Molécule organique possédant un squelette carboné et deux groupes fonctionnels : un groupement amine (-NH2) et un groupement carboxylique (-COOH). Elles sont les constituants des protéines._

_(3) : __Dextrogyre__ : (Chimie) Qualifie toute substance chimique et spécialement d'un stéréo-isomère faisant __**tourner vers la droite**__ le plan de polarisation de la lumière._

_**En fait l'allusion fumeuse que je voulais faire, est que Harris tourne en rond tout simplement. Bon, Ok il fallait avoir révisé "sa chimie pour les nuls" pour la comprendre celle-là xD**_


	5. Chap 5 Une allièe surprenante

_Aller un peu de mouvement. La meute en action. Ces p'ti jeunes foncent eu peut tête baissée... comme d'hab xD  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de mon imagination.

**Spoiler / contexte **: UA qui se situe entre les saisons 2 et 3 que je réarrange à ma convenance. Je laisse certains personnages de côté. Jackson par exemple, le kanima ne sera pas lui. Déjà je les colle à l'université et non pas au lycée. Car j'ai un peu de mal à écrire des histoires avec des adolescents qui sauvent l'humanité… Je pense qu'il faut au minimum avoir le droit de vote avant d'aller sauver la planète ! Mon côté Bruce Willis faut croire ! (Pardon aux fans puristes).

**Rating** : K, cela va bien se bécoter... Mais rating K ;p

**Diffusion**: Comme toujours, vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog : fantasy stories wordpress (Silver Angel / Teen wolf / La sentinelle)

* * *

**La sentinelle - Chapitre 5 : Une alliée surprenante**

En effet, la soirée allait être mouvementée pour les deux amis. Le père de Stiles l'avait appelé pour lui dire qu'il rentrerait tard à cause du travail. Stiles était donc resté avec Scott et la petite amie de celui-ci, Allison Argent. Un loup garou qui sortait avec la fille d'une puissante famille de chasseur ! Un comble. Même si Allison n'était pas (encore) au courant des activités de chasse de sa famille, ni de la nature lycan de son boy-friend, Scott l'adorait, et elle semblait sincèrement attachée à lui. Cela malgré les réticences de ses parents qui avaient immédiatement repéré le nouveau loup.

Derek avait tenté de le mettre en garde, en vain. Qu'un jour, ils seraient forcément opposés l'un à l'autre. L'alpha avait, dans le passé, fait la même erreur avec la tante d'Allison. Ce qui avait couté la vie à sa famille. Mais rien à faire, Scott était « amoureux », donc aveugle et sourd sur tout ce qui concernait sa belle. Derek avait beau lui avoir expliqué les mœurs particulières des lycans, de l'imprégnation avec l'âme sœur, le partenaire choisi pour la vie. Du côté absolu des relations amoureuses chez les loups. Et que son coup de foudre pour Allison n'était pas une vraie imprégnation. Mais rien à faire. Scott se refusait à quitter Allison. Il fallait s'attendre à de sérieuse complication quand la jeune femme serait initiée aux pratiques de la chasse et à la nature de sa propre famille. Ce qui ne saurait attendre. Pour l'heure, les trois jeunes gens trainaient devant le fast-food du coin, savourant leur hamburger. Ils parlaient de choses et d'autres. Des derniers exploits de Scott au Lacrosse ou du TP de chimie du professeur Harris qui avait failli créer un incendie en fin d'après-midi. Pour couronner le tout, ils s'étaient fait enguirlander en règle par le doyen du campus qui s'était déplacé en personne dans la classe enfumée de vapeurs nauséabondes. Doyen, qui n'était d'autre que le grand père d'Allison : Gérard Argent le patriarche de la famille de chasseurs.

« - On n'y était pour rien, en plus. Dit Scott dégouté.  
- Harris n'allait pas dire qu'il s'était loupé dans ses concentrations, tu parles ! Renchérit Stiles.

Alors qu'ils se rejouaient le TP foireux, Stiles vit Scott se raidir subitement. Allison remarqua le changement également.

- Ca va Scott ? Tu sembles tout pale. Dit-elle  
- Euh… Oui je ne me sens pas bien, je crois que je vais rentrer.  
- Tu es malade ?  
- Non rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas. On va te raccompagner. Stiles me posera après. »

Ils firent le chemin en silence, au bruit des balais d'essuie-glace. Il s'était mis à pleuvoir et la nuit tombait peu à peu. Scott mit cinq minutes pour dire au revoir à la jeune femme. Stiles bouillait d'impatience dans la jeep. Il était évident que Scott se portait comme un charme et que celui-ci avait abrégé la soirée pour une autre raison.

« - Alors ! Alors ? Dit-il avec empressement quand Scott remonta dans la voiture.  
- J'ai entendu un hurlement, prend au nord vers la patinoire.  
- Le « puma » que cherche mon père ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Mais ce n'est pas la meute de Derek. »

Cinq minutes après Stiles stoppa la jeep devant le complexe sportif. Scott descendit l'oreille aux aguets.

« - Tu l'ent…  
- Chut, Stiles !  
- Scott tu devrais te…  
- Mais tais-toi bordel !  
- Retourne-toi…. Doucement ! » Marmonna Stiles

Le ton de son ami fit tourner Scott dans la direction qu'il lui indiquait. A vingt-cinq mètres d'eux, de l'autre côté de la place, se trouvait une créature étrange. Une forme indéfinissable avec une peau de lézard, des crocs et des griffes acérés se déplaçait en louvoyant, semblant renifler le sol. Stiles lança un regard vers Scott exprimant « C'est quoi cette chose ?! » Scott secoua la tête, il n'en avait aucune idée. Stiles sorti son téléphone et essaya de zoomer sur la créature pour prendre une photo. Ce simple geste suffit à trahir leur présence. La bête leva la tête dans leur direction et ouvrir la gueule de manière hostile.

« - Dans la jeep ! » Souffla Stiles.

La créature avançait au fur et à mesure qu'ils reculaient vers la voiture. Elle émit un grognement. Scott répondit commençant sa transformation en loup. Sa mâchoire s'était transformée, laissant apparaitre une dentition animale, les ongles de ses mains étaient devenus de puissantes griffes. Il grogna.

« - On fonce ! » Dit Scott d'une voix rauque.

Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent et coururent jusqu'à la voiture. Le monstre accéléra également. Ils réussirent à entrer dans la Jeep juste à temps.

« - Démarre ! Cria Scott.  
- Ça vient, ça vient ! »

Furieuse de les avoir ratés, la créature avait bondi sur le capot, enfonçant la taule sous son poids. Stiles passa la marche arrière et démarra en trombe, zigzagant pour faire tomber l'horrible chose plaquée sur le capot. Avec un ultime coup de volant, il réussit à la déloger, non sans des grincements stridents des griffes rayant la tôle. – Futurs problèmes avec son sheriff de père – Il repartit en marche avant. Stiles Cria : « Je vais où ?! »

« - Je ne sais pas fonce ! » Hurla Scott.

Stiles accéléra au maximum faisant hurler le moteur. Heureusement à cette heure tardive, il n'y avait personne sur les routes.

« - Prend la voie rapide, on arrivera jamais à le semer dans ces rues. » Dit Scott surveillant la progression de la bête féroce qui les suivait.

Arrivant sur la voie rapide qui ceinturait la ville, Stiles poussa la jeep au maximum. Au bout d'un kilomètre Scott ne vit plus leur poursuivant. Ils ainsi roulèrent une demi-heure, n'osant pas s'arrêter. Au bout d'un moment Scott réagit.

« - On est où là ?  
- J'en sais rien… euh pas loin de chez Derek je crois.

- Ça doit être l'instinct, il n'y a que lui qui peut nous débarrasser d'une telle chose. Protesta Stiles.  
- Mouip... Bon puisqu'on est là, autant allé le voir et lui dire qu'on a trouvé son puma. »

Derek les attendait déjà devant la porte. Sa fine ouïe de loup avait reconnu la jeep de Stiles de loin.

« - Il vous arrive quoi, on a l'impression que vous avez vu un fantôme. » Demanda Derek, levant un sourcil étonné en voyant les rayures sur le capot.

Pour toute réponse, Stiles lui tendit son téléphone avec la photo du dit fantôme.

« - C'est flou !  
- Ah excuse-moi. Mais il ne semblait pas disposé à la refaire. Dommage, il avait un sourire magnifique... avec un million de dents. Dit Stiles.  
- Il était où ?  
- Il trainait devant la patinoire, il nous a suivi jusqu'à la bretelle d'autoroute. On a réussi à le semer là.  
- Ok, j'appelle les autres et on y retourne. Dit Derek en rendant le téléphone et décrochant le sien.  
- C'est quoi ce truc ? Demanda Stiles.  
- Un kanima… Un loup garou raté si tu préfères.  
- Ah parce que ça peut rater !?  
- Cela dépend de celui qui s'est fait mordre, de sa santé mentale. Le kanima ne sait pas qui il est. Il réagit par pur instinct animal, incapable de raisonnement. Par contre, il est beaucoup plus dangereux qu'un loup. Il faut l'éliminer le plus rapidement possible. Il a déjà fait un mort, il recommencera quand il aura de nouveau faim ! Enfin je crois…  
- Tu en as déjà croisé ? Demanda Scott.  
- Non, Je sais juste ce que m'en a dit mon père. Sur l'importance de ne pas mordre n'importe quel humain. J'espère que cette transformation ratée n'a pas été faite sciemment.  
- Tu veux dire qu'un alpha choisirait délibérément de créer un monstre pareil. Quel intérêt si tu ne peux pas le contrôler ?! Dit Stiles.  
- C'est pour ça qu'on y retourne, il faut l'éliminer rapidement. Et si, je crois qu'il est possible de le manipuler. Mes souvenirs sont flous, j'étais jeune... Quant à l'intérêt de cette manœuvre… »

Derek suivit la jeep de Stiles, sur le chemin ils passèrent prendre le reste de la meute, c'est-à-dire Isaac, Erika et Boyd. L'odorat des loups les menèrent vers une décharge le long de la voix rapide. Un lieu souvent fréquenté par des sans-abris. Des repas faciles pour un prédateur comme le kanima. C'est d'ailleurs le bruit de grognements sauvages et l'odeur du sang qui les attira dans une partie assez dégagée cernée des murs de carcasses de voiture. Le kamina était là, la gueule pleine de sang. Le pauvre hère qui lui servait de diner avait un bras en moins et un trou béait dans son ventre. Les cinq loups s'écartèrent les uns des autres afin de cerner la bête. Stiles était resté dans la jeep, simple humain, il était inutile dans une telle bataille.

Le kanima gronda à l'approche des loups, tournant sur lui-même, jaugeant ses adversaires. Derek s'avança un peu plus, ses yeux luisants du rouge des alphas. Le kanima lui fit face, banda ses muscles et contre toute attente, au lieu de bondir sur Derek, il attaqua Erika à sa droite. D'un coup de patte, il l'envoya balader contre le mur de carcasse. La jeune louve retomba, assommée. Isaac riposta, envoyant un coup de griffe, le kanima esquiva et lacéra le dos d'Isaac. Celui-ci roula en boule, cela ne lui demanderait que quelques dizaines de secondes pour sa blessure ne cicatrise. Il se mit en retrait. Scott, Boyd et Derek se mirent de part et d'autre de la bête.

« - De… Derek ! Cria Isaac. Je ne peux plus bouger !  
- Merde ! Fit Derek. J'avais oublié ça !  
- Oublier quoi. Fit Scott.  
- Ses griffes sont empoisonnées par une substance paralysante.  
- … Euh et tu n'as rien oublié d'autre ?  
- Il ne faut pas qu'il vous touche. Dit Derek.  
- Ça aurait été mieux de le savoir avant de foncer tête baissée… »

Derek bondit en direction du kanima, celui-ci esquiva de nouveau et s'en prit à Boyd. Il ne fit qu'érafler le jeune louveteau, mais cela suffit au poison pour faire effet. Boyd s'écroula trois mètres plus loin.

« - Bordel ! Cria Scott. Il est trop rapide.  
- Il est malin aussi, il nous attaque en commençant par les plus faibles. »

Scott, malgré la situation, compris avec plaisir que cela signifiait qu'après Derek, c'était lui qui était considéré comme le plus fort des loups ici présents. Non qu'il en doutait, mais un animal sauvage lui confirmait sa position.

« - Bon, logiquement tu es le prochain Scott. Je vais tenter d'en finir quand il va s'attaquer à toi.  
- Euh… Mouai… Derek Attention ! »

Faisant mentir Derek, le kanima lui avait bondit dessus. Plantant ses griffes dans sa poitrine. Le choc envoya l'alpha cogner contre les carcasses dix mètres derrière lui.

- Dégage Scott ! Fuis ! » Rugit Derek incapable de bouger.

Le jeune homme hésita une demie seconde, le temps suffisant au kanima pour arriver d'un bond à son niveau. Cette abomination était d'une rapidité redoutable. D'une patte, il envoya Scott valser contre un mur en béton de l'entrepôt voisin. Sous la force de l'impact, Scott perdit connaissance au moment de l'impact. Ils étaient maintenant tous les cinq hors service. Derek serrait les mâchoires de colère. Il avait agi comme un débutant en se précipitant ainsi. Par son incompétence ils allaient tous y passer. Le kanima revint vers le corps du SDF.

« - Vous croyez qu'il a assez mangé et va nous laisser tranquille ? Demanda Isaac.  
- On va vite le savoir. » Marmonna Derek.

Alors qu'il prononçait ces paroles, le kanima se retourna vers lui. La lumière d'un réverbère donnait à sa peau un aspect reptilien. La créature commença à avancer vers l'alpha tel un gigantesque varan, le corps ondulant, reptilien. Adossé à une carcasse de voiture, l'alpha regardait sa mort approcher. Derek gronda, le kanima répliqua de la même façon. Il fit un pas de plus et s'arrêta brusquement. Quelque chose venait d'atterrir sur l'épaule droite de Derek. Une boule de poils noirs avec des yeux verts regardait le kanima.

« - Miaou !  
- Pot-de-colle ! Dégages, tu vas te faire croquer ! Dit Derek. Aller oust sac à puce !  
- Miaou ! Le chat descendit sur l'abdomen du loup évitant les blessures du thorax.  
- T'es vraiment con le chat ! Déga… »

Derek ne finit pas sa phrase. Pot-de-colle s'était tranquillement installée sur son ventre et observait la scène. Le kanima qui avait regardé l'arrivée de cette demi-portion, poussa un hurlement menaçant. La chatte se redressa sur le ventre de Derek et se mit en position agressive, oreille en arrière, poil ébouriffé, elle grondait doucement. Derek sentait les minuscules griffes s'incruster dans sa chaire.

« - Va-t'en Pot-de-colle ! Cria Derek. Sans vraiment en connaitre la raison, il ne voulait que ce chat meure. Il ne s'était pourtant jamais attaché à un animal et encore moins un chat.  
- Râles lui pas dessus, elle te protège. » Dit Boyd, un peu sarcastique. Mais surtout heureux que la chatte fasse une diversion. Du moins pour un court moment.

Le kanima balaya le sol devant lui et cracha en direction du chat, visiblement énervé par ce « microbe » qui lui tenait tête. Il gronda de nouveau. Pot-de-colle répondit sur le même ton. Derek fut surpris, ses oreilles lui jouaient-elles un tour ? Mais il aurait juré que le grognement du chat était plus intense, plus profond. Il sentait aussi l'appui sur son abdomen comme plus pesant. Il était certain que le félin était à présent plus chaud et… plus lourd. Le kanima fit un autre pas et stoppa. Pot-de-colle descendit du ventre de Derek en grognant de nouveau. Ce n'était plus un miaulement, mais un rugissement de lion, d'un très gros lion. Le kanima eut quelques pas de recul. Derek aurait eu le même réflexe s'il n'avait pas été paralysé par le poison du kanima. Une aura de puissance émanait de la chatte, son rugissement avait fait vibrer le sol. Sous leurs yeux, la silhouette de Pot-de-colle devint un peu floue. Elle semblait grossir et s'allonger. Les grondements qu'elle poussait étaient saisissants, faisant vibrer l'air et le sol. Le message était clair et annonçait un prédateur, le prédateur. Pot-de-colle avança encore de deux mètres, majestueuse à mesure qu'elle grandissait. Quand elle s'arrêta, la chatte avait laissé place à une superbe panthère noire. Son pelage est d'un noir de jais avec des reflets bleutés. Son pelage raz laissait deviner la forte musculature de l'animal. Ses large pattes était terminées pas des de puissantes griffes d'un noir absolu. Elle tourna la tête en direction de Derek et il croisa un regard luisant d'un vert émeraude saisissant. Deux pupilles fendues le regardaient intensément. Seules notes colorées chez cette bête d'un noir absolu, le vert lumineux de ses iris, le rose de sa langue et la blancheur de ses crocs. La panthère lui feula dessus. Le son était plus saisissant que les feulements habituels de Pot-de-colle.

« - On reconnait bien Pot-de-colle là, toujours à vous chamailler ! Dites, elle a l'allure du tigre à dent de sabre qu'il y a sur la page préhistoire de mon bouquin d'animaux, customisée en noir. Trop classe notre minette ! » Dit Isaac, avec un sourire en coin. Il avait un mince espoir que la situation bascule à leur avantage.

Le kanima profita de cette diversion pour s'élancer et bondir sur ce nouvel adversaire. Alors que la créature était déjà en l'air, la panthère s'élança sans prendre d'élan. A la dernière seconde, le kanima essaya de feinter. En vain, d'un coup de patte, la panthère l'avait décapité net, envoyant la tête se perdre au loin dans la décharge. Le corps du kanima retomba sans vie.

« - Sacré Pot-de-colle ! Ça lui a pris deux secondes, là où cinq loups ont échoué en moins d'une minute. Dit Isaac émerveillé et soulagé.  
- Qui es-tu ? » Murmura Derek.

Un regard d'un vert intense le fixait. Sans répondre à sa question, il comprit qu'ils avaient une nouvelle alliée. Alors que la panthère s'approchait de la dépouille du kanima, celui-ci commença à trembler et reprit sa forme originelle. Celle d'un pauvre hère qui avait eu la malchance de croiser un loup alpha. Aux vêtements, il ressemblait à l'autre SDF à moitié dévoré. Du museau, la panthère inspecta le corps. Derek fut certain de l'entendre soupirer. Ce félin avait-il une conscience ? Enfin la panthère se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. Elle scrutait Erika toujours inconsciente au pied d'une carcasse. La jeune femme était retombée dans une position anarchique. La panthère s'avança doucement vers elle.

« - Gentille ! Hein Pot-de-colle ? » Dit Boyd inquiet.

Il fut vite rassuré quand il la vit trainer Erika pour l'allonger dans une position plus confortable. Elle passa ensuite à Scott qu'elle fit rouler sur le dos d'un coup de museau, reniflant de part et d'autre. Le jeune homme était juste assommé, son pouls régulier.

« - Une vraie mère poule notre Pot-de-colle ! » Reprit Isaac, ravi de constater que l'impasse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient il y a quelques minutes, se terminait bien.

Après avoir reniflé du côté de Boyd et Isaac, la panthère se tourna vers le chef de la meute, s'avançant vers lui, ses iris verts émeraudes braquées sur l'alpha. Elle stoppa à quelques centimètres de la tête de Derek. Toujours en le regardant, elle pencha la tête sur la gauche dans un geste d'interrogation.

« - Mais qui es-tu toi ? » Dit-il. Il aurait voulu pouvoir tendre la main et toucher cet animal fabuleux.

Du museau, le félin inspecta les blessures de Derek. Quand cela eut l'air de lui convenir, elle mit une patte sur l'abdomen de l'alpha et prit appui. Derek compris ce qu'elle voulait faire.

« - Hey ! T'es pas légère sale matou !  
- Pffff ! Cracha la panthère, qui avait déjà tout l'avant de son corps posé sur le ventre de Derek.  
- Euh tu ne devrais pas la provoquer, Derek. Quelque chose me dit que tu ne fais pas le poids et rien à voir avec ta paralysie, dit Boyd.  
- Bon OK, on te doit une fière chandelle quand même… Merci sac à puce. » Fit Derek.

Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Jamais il n'avait entendu parler de chat qui pouvait se transformer ainsi. Des métamorphes chez les animaux ? La chatte avait fini par reprendre sa taille originale et s'était confortablement installée sur les abdos de Derek, non sans avoir piétiné la zone à coup pattes au grand désespoir de l'alpha de servir ainsi de paillasson. Enfin, museau sur les pattes, elle semblait veiller.

« - Tu prends un sérieux coup de vieux avec un chat sur le bide. S'esclaffa Isaac. Et en plus elle ronronne !  
- … »

C'est ainsi que Stiles les trouva. Il avait fini par trouver le temps long à patienter dans la jeep. Comme il ne voyait rien et surtout n'entendait plus rien, il avait fini par sortir inquiet pour partir à la recherche de Scott et de la meute.

« - Ou est passé le kanima ? Demanda-t-il.  
- C'est le corps sans tête là. Dit Derek  
- Vous avez réussi à l'avoir, super ! Pas trop de bobos ? »

Scott qui se réveillait à ce moment, de même qu'Erika, regarda autour de lui. La dernière chose qu'il avait vu, était le kanima lui fonçant dessus et la meute de Derek hors service.

« - Où est-il ?  
- Ben là d'après Derek. Dit Stiles en désignant le cadavre.  
- Comment as-tu... Tu ne pouvais déjà plus bouger !  
- Pot-de-colle…  
- Quoi Pot-de-colle ?  
- C'est elle qui a décapité le kanima. »

Stiles et Scott regardaient alternativement la chatte, Derek et le corps sans tête. « Ok, il se fout de notre gueule ! Pensèrent-ils»

« -T'aurait dû voir ça Scott. Dit Isaac. Cette boule de poil s'est transformée en une panthère plus grosse qu'un lion. Elle a tué le kanima d'un coup ! »

Si Boyd n'avait pas confirmé d'un signe de tête, jamais les deux amis auraient pu avaler cette histoire.

« - Bon on a régler un problème et découvert un autre. Dit Derek.  
- Miaou ! « Hey ! Je ne suis pas un problème ! » Semblait dire Pot-de-colle. En signe de protestation, la chatte alla s'installer sur la tête de Derek, lui mordillant une oreille, sa queue lui battant l'autre.  
- Mais dégage de là ! Tu me chatouilles sale matou ! Dit-il mi énervé, mi amusé.  
- Je l'adore ! Dit Erika conquise par cette minette indisciplinée. »

Au bout d'une heure, Isaac, Boyd et Derek retrouvèrent leur liberté de mouvement. Il leur fallait vite filer de là, avant que la police ou qui que ce soit arrivent. Ils leur auraient été difficile d'expliquer que le corps sans tête qui gisait à quelques mètres, était le « puma » que tout le monde recherchait et leur implication dans tout ça.

Derek souleva la chatte de sa tête qui sembla protester. La minette s'étira longuement et en quelques bonds disparut dans la nuit.

* * *

Je reprécise que Jackson est un peu absent de la Fanfic^^ Merci à ma fidèle revieweuse^^ *Motivée*


	6. Chap 6 Danger immédiat

_Merci a mes deux revieweuses ! Cela motive à tenir le rythme de publication ^^_

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de mon imagination.

**Spoiler / contexte **: UA qui se situe entre les saisons 2 et 3 que je réarrange à ma convenance. Je laisse certains personnages de côté. Jackson par exemple, le kanima ne sera pas lui. Déjà je les colle à l'université et non pas au lycée. Car j'ai un peu de mal à écrire des histoires avec des adolescents qui sauvent l'humanité… Je pense qu'il faut au minimum avoir le droit de vote avant d'aller sauver la planète ! Mon côté Bruce Willis faut croire ! (Pardon aux fans puristes).

**Rating** : K, cela va bien se bécoter... Mais rating K ;p

**Diffusion**: Comme toujours, vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog : fantasy stories wordpress (Silver Angel / Teen wolf / La sentinelle

* * *

**La sentinelle – Chapitre 6 : Danger imminent**

Maf' poussait un chariot contenant les restes du dernier TP qu'avaient fait les élèves. Elle emmenait le tout au laboratoire pour ranger les flacons et nettoyer la verrerie. En chemin, elle dit bonjour à un groupe d'étudiantes, s'arrêtant quelques instants pour discuter du dernier album d'un groupe de métal en vogue. Les étudiants avaient vite adopté cette prof stagiaire tout aussi brillante que provocante. Maf' avait un côté « force tranquille » qui plaisait beaucoup ou à contrario agaçait fortement. Mais globalement il y avait plus de « pro Maf ' » que « d'anti Maf » sur le campus. Elle avait toujours les bons mots au bon moment, ceux qui mettent à l'aise. Même les plus timides venaient lui parler, le faible écart d'âge facilitant les connivences. Coté professeurs et autres employés du campus, mis à part la très stricte madame Pringulf, Maf' avait su se faire apprécier de l'équipe éducative. Elle rendait souvent service en surveillant des contrôles libérant ainsi les professeurs. On sentait qu'elle avait dû être une élève brillante et populaire dans son ancien établissement.

« - Bonjour Maf', dit Madame Jones, jeune professeur de mathématiques. Tu es au courant pour la fête de la semaine prochaine ?  
- Euh non. De quoi s'agit-il ?  
- Le Doyen, Gérard Argent, organise une fête. Une façon de lier les équipes. La section musique fera un show et les étudiants pourront danser. Nous aussi d'ailleurs.  
- Ah cool, cela se passera où ?  
- Dans le grand gymnase.  
- Euh… pas de tenue imposée ? Fit Maf' d'un air inquiet.  
- Non, pas de jupe en tweed obligatoire. » Dit Mme Jones en riant.

Un reniflement hautain, leur apprit que Miss Pringulf les avait entendues. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent en pouffant de rire, comme les étudiantes qu'elles étaient il n'y a pas si longtemps. Chacune repartit de son côté, l'une pour son prochain cours et l'autre pour lancer une nouvelle expérience.

OoO

Derek avait passé la matinée à fouiller internet, cherchant des informations sur les chats ou des animaux métamorphes. A part une divinité égyptienne apparentée aux chats, il n'avait rien trouvé de probant sur le sujet. Il se posait beaucoup de question sur la nature de Pot-de-colle. D'où venait ce chat ? Heureusement, il semblait être du côté de la meute. Il se demandait quelle était la vraie puissance de l'animal. Il avait tué le kanima comme il aurait tué une souris. Son rugissement aussi était particulier. Il avait senti une telle aura de puissance qui l'avait pétrifié quelques instants. Il pensa soudain aux remarques d'Erika, ce chat semblait parfois comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Par contre ses réponses se bornaient à des « miaous » modulés sur différents tons. Ce qui n'aidait à comprendre le mystère qui entourait cet étrange animal.

« - Salut Derek, salut Pot-de-colle, dit Erika qui venait au hangar pour manger un sandwich à la pause de midi.  
- Miaou !  
- Bordel, il est là depuis quand ce sac à puce !? Dit Derek se retournant vers le vieux canapé sur lequel s'étirait la chatte.  
- Elle est incroyable ! Même toi, tu ne sens pas sa présence, alors que tu sais exactement le nombre de lézards qui traînent dans un rayon de 20 mètres !  
- Elle n'a pas d'aura en mode matou. Je la sens quand elle était en mode big cat. Mais là, j'aurais dû percevoir les battements de son cœur ! Je ne comprends pas. Quand je sais qu'elle est là, je les entends. Si je ne sais pas qu'elle est présente, je ne la perçois pas !  
- En gros, c'est comme si elle camouflait son corps. Elle doit ralentir son cœur.  
- Non, je perçois bien les battements d'un loup qui sont très faibles au repos. Je dirais qu'elle « s'efface ». Hey ! Pot-de-colle, tu ne pourrais pas nous éclairer ?  
- Miaou ! Dit l'intéressée en relevant le museau de sa gamelle de croquette.  
- Ouais… c'est ça, miaou ! Tsss. J'irai faire un tour à la bibliothèque cette après-midi, voir si je trouve mieux. »

La chatte regarda brusquement le long du mur, où une tôle mal jointe laissait filtrer de la lumière. L'animal démarra en trombe et disparu.

« - Adieu petite souris, » dit Derek qui avait aussi entendu le petit rongeur passer de l'autre côté.

Une heure plus tard, l'alpha parti en direction de la bibliothèque du campus, la mieux fournie de la ville. Il y passa plus de deux heures. Mais il ne trouva rien de plus que sa recherche du matin. Il y avait beaucoup d'écrits sur les métamorphoses d'humain, copieusement ponctués d'inepties notamment sur les loups garou. Il était bien placé pour savoir ce qui était possible ou pas pour son espèce. Mais aucun ouvrage ne parlait d'animaux qui se transformeraient. Il y avait bien quantité de dragons et autres chimères fantastiques. Mais rien qui se planquait le jour sous la peau d'un simple animal et encore moins sous la forme d'un chat domestique. Le mystère Pot-de-colle restait entier. « Si cette maudite boule de poil pouvait faire autre chose que miauler », pensa Derek.

« - Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, Hale ! » Dit quelqu'un dans son dos.

Pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui appartenait cette voix. Son principal ennemi, le patriarche des chasseurs : Gérard Argent. Le père de celle qui avait allumé l'incendie meurtrier qui avait décimé sa famille. Le doyen du campus se tenait dans son dos. Derek se releva doucement, réuni les différents volumes qu'il avait consulté. De la même manière, il se retourna. Les deux hommes se toisèrent, regards de haine pure.

« - Cette fois c'est fini, Hale ! » Dit Argent de manière sibylline.

Derek prit le chemin de la sortie, posa en passant les livres sur le chariot prévu à cet effet. Et sorti sans se retourner et sans avoir prononcé un seul mot. Derek se doutait que la découverte des deux corps dans la décharge allait faire des remous. Impossible d'expliquer aux autorités que l'un des corps était le « puma » recherché par la police. « Salut, je suis un loup garou et je voulais vous avertir que… ». Quant à Gérard Argent, il savait que celui-ci n'attendait qu'une occasion pour le tirer comme un lapin sans enfreindre le fameux « code d'honneur » des chasseurs. « Ne tuer que les loups qui ont tué ». Derek savait qu'il perdrait son temps à lui dire que sa meute n'y était pour rien sur cette série de meurtre. Ni que les deux camps chassaient tout compte fait la même proie. Enfin, la haine entre les deux familles était trop forte pour envisager une quelconque discussion, ou action commune.

OoO

Stiles suivait le cours d'anglais d'une manière léthargique. Il avait eu droit à une grande scène de la part de son père quand il était rentré tard après la bataille avec le kanima. Il était resté dehors malgré la mise en garde du sheriff et pour couronner le tout, le capot de la jeep était strié de traces qui laissaient peu de doutes sur leur origine : le fameux « puma ». « Non, il n'avait pas vu le fauve. Oui, il était resté avec Scott et Allison ! Non, ils n'avaient pas bougé du fast food. Oui, il était désolé de ne pas avoir vu l'heure tourner ». La sheriff avait même envisagé de lui confisquer les clés de la jeep. Stiles avait gardé sa liberté sauve grâce aux horaires incompatibles avec son père. Mais il allait devoir faire profil bas pendant un moment. De toute façon, le « puma » était mort. Ça allait bien finir par se calmer.

OoO

Derek fit un tour de la ville avant de rentrer chez lui, plus pour se calmer de la confrontation avec le patriarche Argent, que pour vérifier s'il ne sentait pas d'aura suspecte. Il rentra dans ce camp sommaire qu'il avait installé dans cette maison détruite et balança un plat dans un micro-onde de récupération. Derek alluma son ordinateur portable. Il en avait plein la tête des recherches faites durant la journée. Plus la menace du chasseur qui l'avait mis à cran. Argent n'allait quand même pas remettre le feu à sa maison. C'était passé la première fois, mais cela deviendrait suspect. Si la famille Argent comme les lycans agissaient dans l'ombre. Quel que soit le niveau d'influence de Gérard Argent, ses amis haut placés ne le couvriraient pas pour un homicide. La chaine locale donnait des conseils de prudence à la population. Incitant les gens à rester chez eux le soir et d'éviter à tout prix les zones boisées. Derek était en train de boire une canette de Coca quand il entendit une voiture emprunter le chemin de terre qui menait à la propriété des Hale. Il ne reconnut pas le moteur de la jeep de Stiles. « Qui pouvait bien venir par ici ? » Il se concentra quelques secondes et perçut les battements de cœur que d'une seule personne. Il était trop tard pour éteindre les lumières. Il guetta donc le devant de la maison depuis un endroit sombre. La réponse ne tarda pas à venir : Gérard Argent descendait d'un 4X4 à la hauteur du porche. Ses intentions étaient clairement affichées avec le fusil à pompe qu'il tenait dans la main droite. Derek Hale sorti.

« - Je n'ai pas tué ces hommes, ni moi, ni ceux de ma meute !  
- Je ne te crois pas. Les traces sur leurs corps sont celle d'un loup  
- Ce n'est pas nous !  
- Et d'un loup puissant ! Continua Gérard sans écouter. La tête de l'un de ces pauvres hommes a été retrouvée à 800 m du reste du corps.  
- C'est un kanima qui a… »

Le doyen pointa son fusil en direction de la poitrine de l'alpha. Derek ne doutait pas qui fusse chargé de balle à l'aconit-tue-loup, un poison mortel pour les loups.

« Tu violes ton propre pacte !  
- Ta meute a tué…  
- Tu n'as aucune preuve ! Je te répète que c'est un kanima…  
- Une meute de loup en moins, la société s'en portera pas plus mal !  
- Mes bêtas n'ont assassiné personne !  
- Bonsoir ! » Fit une voix dans l'épaisseur de la forêt.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent précipitamment, le doyen camouflant prestement son arme sous son imperméable. Ils virent Maf' Mahes en tenue de joggeuse, casque vissé sur les oreilles, déboulait d'un bosquet en petite foulée.

« - Bonsoir. Dit Derek  
- Ah ! Monsieur le doyen je ne vous avais pas reconnu de dos, dit Maf' en enlevant ses écouteurs. Je suis la nouvelle…  
- … Professeur stagiaire, oui je sais. On peut difficilement vous rater sur le campus. Répliqua le doyen d'une voix sèche.  
- Oh ! Comment cela ? répliqua Maf' avec un grand sourire, ignorant le ton de son vis-à-vis.  
- A la meute de garçons qui vous suit où que vous allez Miss…  
- Ah ! Quelle bande de farceurs n'est-ce pas ! Reprit Maf' avec un sourire charmeur.  
- Vous n'écoutez pas les informations ? Reprit Gérard Argent.  
- Non pourquoi ? Je devrais ?  
- Oui. La police a émis un avis de prudence, exhortant la population d'éviter la forêt.  
- Pourquoi donc ?  
- Il y a un… puma qui traîne dans le coin. Dit le doyen en glissant un coup d'œil à Derek.  
- Un puma ? En Californie ? A quand les mammouths et les loups garou ? Railla Maf' dont la remarque fit sourire Derek.  
- Il y a eu trois morts, dont deux hier soir. Les corps sont lacérés et…  
- Et la police cherche un puma…  
- Oui.  
- On fait gober n'importe quoi au gens !  
- Le risque est réel mademoiselle.  
- Je ne nie pas le risque, juste la cible désignée. Si la police de New York raisonnait de la même façon, cela signifierait que Manhattan est envahie de « Puma ». Un prédateur n'a pas forcément des poils et des griffes. Bref ! Je me refroidis, je vous laisse. Navrée de vous avoir interrompu. Euh, je peux passer par là ? Dit Maf' montrant le fond de la propriété de Derek.  
- Vous êtes sur une propriété privée, mais je vous autorise à passer. Répondit Derek avec un sourire.  
- Vous devriez emprunter le chemin, dit Gérard Argent.  
- Je préfère courir à travers bois, cela oblige à lever les genoux. C'est bon pour les fessiers. Et je m'impose une règle.  
- Laquelle ? Demanda le doyen.  
- Toujours tout droit, quel que soit la nature de l'obstacle. On ne se perd jamais ainsi. Dit Maf' en s'éloignant.  
- Si vous repassez par-là, je serais ravi de vous offrir à boire. Cria Derek  
- Ok, je vote pour un Coca bien fais alors ! A tout à l'heure. »

Les deux hommes regardèrent la jeune femme s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

« - Tu viens de gagner un sursis Hale ! » Cracha le vieil homme.

Derek ne répondit pas et regarda son ennemi regagner sa voiture et s'en aller. « C'est pas passé loin cette fois… » Se dit-il. Clair que cette fille venait de le sortir d'un très mauvais pas. Alors qu'il rentrait et allait jeter le reste de son repas devenu froid, un « Miaou » précéda une Pot-de-colle qui arrivait en trottinant. Pour une fois elle ne lui cracha pas dessus et au contraire vint se frotter à ses jambes. L'intervention du chasseur avait coupé l'appétit à Derek.

« - Tiens, tu en veux ? Dit-il en posant la barquette au sol.  
- Miaou ! »

La chatte nettoya l'emballage en deux minutes puis disparue dans la nuit après un ultime coup de tête sur la main de Derek. Il attendit donc le retour de Maf' surfant sur la toile du net. Au bout d'une heure, il entendit la jeune femme revenir. Avant qu'elle n'arrive, il alla poser une canette de Coca sur la rambarde de la véranda, juste devant la porte et retourna à l'intérieur laissant le battant grand ouvert. Assis sur un canapé miteux, il l'entendit faire le tour de la maison avec une longue foulée. Il entendait son cœur battre de façon régulière et calme. Cette fille devait être une grande sportive pour avoir un rythme si bas. Derek perçu le « pop » de l'ouverture de la canette, puis trois coups frappés à la porte.

« - Entre !  
- Re-bonsoir monsieur. Merci pour la boisson, c'est un délice après cette course.  
- Derek…  
- Merci Derek. Maf' Mahes, prof…  
- … Stagiaire. Fini Derek avec un grand sourire. Comme l'a dit cet emmerdeur de Gérard Argent, difficile de te rater.  
- Ah oui ! On s'est déjà vu devant le campus avec vos amis, Stiles Stilinsky et Scott McCall c'est ça ? Ils sont rigolos ces deux-là.  
- Pas tout à fait ce que j'appellerai des amis, mais oui c'est là que l'on s'est vu.  
- Désolée de m'être incrustée tout à l'heure, je ne…  
- Au contraire, tu m'as sauvé la vie ! Je me permets donc de te tutoyer.  
- C'est vrai que le doyen peut être très ennuyeux… Pas de souci pour le tutoiement.  
- Tu as faim ? Je n'ai pas grand-chose, mais de quoi grignoter dit-il avec un geste vers le vieux frigo calé sous un escalier en ruine.  
- Euh ! Je mangerai un loup !

- Ou c'est : j'ai une faim de loup, la bonne expression ?  
- La deuxième, fit Derek amusé.  
- Mais je me suis assez imposée ce soir et j'ai surtout besoin d'une bonne douche, je sens le fauve ! Une autre fois peut-être.  
- Ok, passe une bonne soirée.»

Derek la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. La jeune femme marchait un mètre devant lui, sa queue de cheval battant d'un côté de l'autre au fur et à mesure de ses foulées. Comme Erika, elle lui arrivait au niveau du nez, mais sans l'artifice de talons. Il était subjugué par sa démarche souple et observait ses muscles, finement dessinés sous le débardeur. C'était vraiment une sportive. Arrivée au seuil de la porte, Maf' replaça ses écouteurs sur les oreilles, se retourna vers lui.

« - Sacré boulot de reconstruction là !  
- Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir envie de reconstruire…  
- Je comprends, faut savoir parfois faire table rase. A bientôt Derek.  
- Fait attention aux pumas, mammouths et autres loups garou ! Dit-il.  
- T'inquiètes pas, je cours largement plus vite que ces bestioles et je n'ai jamais eu peur du grand méchant loup, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.  
- Tu devrais. » Répondit Derek en la regardant intensément. Il rompit le charme avec un clin d'œil.

Il regarda Maf' s'éloigner dans la nuit qui tombait. Se retournant pour rentrer, il fut pris par les effluves de parfum et de sueur mélangés laissés par Maf'. Un parfum musqué et boisé qui troubla le loup qui était en lui. « Maf' Mahes, Professeur stagiaire… » Prononça-t-il tout haut.

* * *

_Voila pour ce chapitre. J'espère toujours vous tenir en haleine ! ^^_


	7. Chap 7 Sombre héritage

_Chapitre de transition qui met en place certaines relations._

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de mon imagination.

**Spoiler / contexte **: UA qui se situe entre les saisons 2 et 3 que je réarrange à ma convenance. Je laisse certains personnages de côté. Jackson par exemple, le kanima ne sera pas lui. Déjà je les colle à l'université et non pas au lycée. Car j'ai un peu de mal à écrire des histoires avec des adolescents qui sauvent l'humanité… Je pense qu'il faut au minimum avoir le droit de vote avant d'aller sauver la planète ! Mon côté Bruce Willis faut croire ! (Pardon aux fans puristes).

**Rating** : K, cela va bien se bécoter... Mais rating K ;p

**Diffusion**: Comme toujours, vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog : fantasy stories wordpress (Silver Angel / Teen wolf / La sentinelle

* * *

**La sentinelle – Chapitre 7 : Sombre héritage**

Allison Argent rentrait de sa séance d'entrainement avec l'équipe des pompons-girls de l'équipe de Lacrosse où jouaient Scott et Stiles. Il était tard et la nuit était tombée depuis un moment. La jauge essence de sa voiture clignotait depuis un moment. Malgré sa fatigue, elle fit donc un détour vers la station-service. Celle-ci était déserte, mis à part le jeune caissier qu'elle voyait à travers la vitre de la caisse, visiblement scotché sur un programme télé. La jeune femme sortit et commença à se servir. Un van noir arriva en sens inverse et se gara de l'autre côté des pompes, lui masquant le caissier. Allison sans être inquiète, ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Pour se détendre, elle pensa à sa journée avec Scott. Il était resté présent pendant tout l'entrainement. Dire qu'ils étaient dans les mêmes classes depuis le collège et qu'elle ne l'avait remarqué que récemment. C'est vrai que Scott avait brutalement changé. Il avait l'air plus sûr de lui, plus fort aussi comme en témoignait sa rapide progression dans l'équipe de Lacrosse. Elle le trouvait craquant et cela semblait réciproque. Allison était heureuse, sa vie était insouciante et elle avait un petit ami sympa. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne perçut pas le conducteur du van dans son dos. Elle se sentit soudain tirée en arrière, une main gantée lui tenait un mouchoir sur le nez. Cela sentait fort l'éther. Elle se débattit en vain, les vapeurs lui enlevant toute force. A demi consciente, elle se sentit hissée dans le van qui démarra à l'instant où la portière fut claquée. Elle reprit connaissance, ligotée sur une chaise, la bouche bâillonnée. Un sac de toile l'empêchait de voir où elle était. La jeune femme avait peur, un vent de panique montait en elle. Quelqu'un lui retira brutalement la cagoule. Elle dû fermer les yeux devant une lampe qui l'aveuglait.

« - Bonsoir, Allison » dit une voix rauque, comme animal.

Elle aurait voulu hurler, mais le bâillon l'en empêchait. Ses yeux enfin habitués à la lumière découvrir avec horreur son père, Chris Argent, ligoté comme elle sur une chaise. Il la regardait avec des yeux inquiets. La panique d'Allison monta d'un cran. Que voulaient ces gens ? Qui étaient-ils ? Des monstres ? La voix sauvage commença à parler, à raconter une histoire. Cela parlait de chasseurs, de loups garous. Allison ne comprenait rien. Il parlait de l'activité de chasse de sa famille. De leur obstination à tuer les loups garous. Lui demandant ce que son propre père ferait si elle en devenait un. Allison retint un sanglot quand elle sentit un ongle remonter le long de sa nuque. Son père se démenait comme un fou pour se libérer de ses liens. Finalement, l'homme la dépassa et entra dans son champ de vision. Il portait une tenue de camouflage, une tenue de chasseur et semblait parler dans une sorte de micro. S'approchant de Chris Argent, il posa la main sur son épaule et se retourna vers elle. Allison eut le choc de sa vie, l'homme en question était son grand-père Gérard Argent. A la main, il avait une sorte de micro qui avait déformé sa voix.

« - Bienvenue dans la famille Allison », dit-il en libérant son fils.

Le regard d'Allison allait de son père à son grand père, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

« - Il fallait que l'on capte ton attention ma petite fille, dit ce dernier. Ce que je t'ai raconté, est l'histoire de notre famille. Nous sommes chasseurs de père en fils, de père en fille depuis plus de cinq cents ans. Et tu commences ton entrainement ce soir.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est cette mascarade ? Fit Allison. Son père lui avait retiré son bâillon, sans toucher aux liens qui la ficelaient sur la chaise.  
- C'est mascarade est notre quotidien, Allison. Repris Gérard.  
- Des loups garou ! Vous avez perdu la tête ou quoi ? Et détache-moi papa !  
- Malheureusement non, ils existent. Et le comble tu sors avec l'un d'entre eux ! Tu vas devoir choisir ton camp dès ce soir.  
- Scott ? Un loup garou ? Mais c'est du délire ! Je sais que vous ne l'appréciez pas, mais de là à affabuler de telles idioties…  
- Tiens regarde ! Dit Gérard, posant un album sur la table près de sa petite fille. Regarde à quoi ils ressemblent quand ils se montrent sous leur vraie forme ! Ce sont des monstres que l'on doit éliminer !  
- On a un code, Alison, modéra Chris. Nous éliminons ceux qui ont tué un humain. Ta… tante a été tuée par un de ces loups…  
- Mais c'est complètement dingue…  
- On n'a pas le choix Allison ! Repris Chris. Imagine ce que l'on ressent quand un de tes proches se fait mordre et devient alors une bête sauvage.  
- D'ailleurs, afin que tu cernes bien tes amis de tes ennemis, reprit Gérard. Il faut que tu saches que c'est ta tante Kate qui a allumé l'incendie de la propriété des Hale, un repaire de monstres. On a besoin de toi, car l'activité des loups a repris depuis le retour de Derek Hale, c'est lui qui est responsable des derniers meurtres !  
- On n'a aucune preuve, papa ! Intervint Chris.  
- Peut-être, mais il n'est pas revenu pour le plaisir d'habiter dans une maison à moitié en ruine ! On doit l'éliminer. Je l'ai raté l'autre fois, mais la prochaine fois cela sera la bonne ! »

Allison entendit son père soupirer. Visiblement les deux hommes avaient quelques différents sur la manière d'exécuter ce qu'ils appelaient leur mission. Gérard Argent s'approcha de sa petite fille et lui dit à l'oreille :

« - Ton entrainement de chasseuse commence ce soir. »

Allison sentit qu'il lui glissait une flèche dans ses mains qui étaient attachées dans son dos.

« - Tu vas devoir te libérer par tes propres moyens, je te conseille de te presser, le coin ne sera pas sure une fois que l'on sera parti. La pleine lune est pour bientôt. La deuxième phase sera ton entrainement à l'arc... sur cibles vivantes ma chérie. »

Allison était anéantie. Plus elle réfléchissait, plus elle se disait qu'elle savait ! Toutes ses conversation intercepté, les silences quand elle entrait dans une pièce. Et surtout le véritable arsenal de guerre situé dans le garage. Elle n'avait jamais poussé les questions, instinctivement retenue par la peur de ce que pourrait être les réponses. Et Scott ! Lui si tendre, si gentil. Mais elle repensa aux nombreuses fois où il avait disparu subitement, la laissant en plan sans donner d'explications. Pour l'heure elle devait se libérer. Ensuite avoir une discussion avec Scott. Étrangement elle s'attendait à avoir la confirmation des révélations faites par son grand-père.

Scott avait rejoint Derek sur les hauteurs de la ville qui avait senti les traces d'un alpha. Peut-être celui à l'origine du kanima que Pot-de-colle avait tué.

« - Il serait seul ? Demanda Scott  
- Je n'ai pas senti la présence d'une meute et bizarrement j'ai juste senti son odeur mais pas son aura.  
- Comme s'il n'était plus là, mais l'odeur est pourtant fraiche ?  
- Exactement, quelque chose cloche.  
- Aller on remonte la piste vers l'est. »

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, mais les deux loups n'avaient pas de mal à se repérer. Alors qu'ils dépassaient un petit coteau dans cette zone boisée, Scott sentit son pied buter contre un câble. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, qu'il se trouvait déjà suspendu par le pied à deux mètre du sol.

« - Un piège » cria Derek avant de recevoir une flèche dans la cuisse, puis une seconde dans l'abdomen.

Scott et Derek se transformèrent immédiatement en loups pour se défendre de leur ennemi ancestral : les chasseurs. Ils les voyaient approcher en contrejour de la lune, une arbalète à la main. Le premier qu'ils reconnurent fut Chris Argent.

« - On a pas tué ces gens ! Hurla Derek  
- Vous êtes une menace pour la population, dit Gérard Argent qui arrivait derrière son fils.  
- Tu n'as aucunes preuves contre nous Gérard !  
- Les traces de crocs me suffisent.  
- Ce n'est pas nous bordel ! »

Derek reçu une nouvelle flèche. Une troisième silhouette fit son apparition. Scott sentit son cœur s'arrêter en reconnaissant la personne qui tenait l'arc à poulie qui venait de lâcher son tir, Allison. Allison Argent descendante d'une grande lignée de chasseur et accessoirement sa petite amie. Allison regardait les yeux de Scott dont les iris avaient virées à l'or sous la métamorphose. Scott était impuissant, pendu par le pied, coincé comme un animal. Il voyait toutes sortes d'émotions passer dans les yeux de celle qu'il aimait. « C'est fini, » pensa-t-il. Son cœur se serra. Derek l'avait pourtant souvent mis en garde contre cette relation impossible. « C'est une chasseuse, ou elle le deviendra Scott ! » Lui avait dit Derek. « Non, pas Allison, » avait-il répliqué. L'Allison qui de nouveau bandait son arc et visait Derek.

« - Allison ! Cria-t-il. On n'y est pour rien dans ces meurtres. Crois–moi !  
- Pourquoi je te croirais, alors que tu m'as caché ça !  
- … Je… J'allais te le dire, c'était difficile de trouver le moment adéquat.  
- Je ne te crois plus Scott !  
- Allison ! Je t'… » Scott fini sa phrase en la mimant.

La jeune femme lâcha l'empennage de sa flèche. Qui termina sa course dans la main de Boyd qui stoppa sa course à dix centimètres du cœur de Derek. Isaac était là aussi en train de libérer Scott.

« - Y en a un autre, dit-il.  
- Un autre quoi, demanda Derek  
- Un autre kanima.  
- Où l'as-tu…»

Derek n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, il fut interrompu par un grognement féroce. La bête déboucha juste derrière les trois Argent, qui du coup se trouvaient pris en tenaille.

« - Le voilà votre coupable, ou du moins le prochain coupable. On a tué l'autre. Dit Derek sèchement.  
- Derek, on ne l'a pas géré l'autre fois, sans... Dit Boyd.  
- Je sais. Va falloir s'entendre Chris ! Dit Derek, préférant s'adresser au fils qu'au patriarche.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est cette chose ? Demanda Chris.  
- Une abomination, dit Scott qui s'était rapproché d'Allison pour la protéger.  
- Attention à ses griffes, repris Derek, elles sécrètent une substance paralysante. »

Ce fut Gérard Argent qui était le plus près qui prit le premier coup de griffe. Il s'écroula instantanément. Chris dégaina son révolver et vida son chargeur sur le monstre. Cela ne lui sembla pas faire plus mal que des piqures de moustique. Pas plus la flèche qu'Allison lui tira en plein cœur. Alors qu'il allait charger sur la jeune femme, le kanima stoppa semblant écouter quelque chose, puis disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

« - Allison ! Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Scott en s'approchant d'elle.

Après un temps d'hésitation, elle hocha la tête avec un sourire navré.

« - Pardon… Dit-elle  
- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, j'aurais réagi pareil si la situation était inversée.  
- Chris, dit Derek, je te propose une trêve, le temps qu'on contienne cette chose et surtout celui qui l'a créée. Ses blessures faites pas les flèches trempées dans de l'aconit-tue-loup avaient du mal à cicatriser.  
- Nous sommes à ta merci et tu ne profites pas de la situation ? Répliqua le père d'Allison.  
- Non, je ne suis pas un tueur, si un jour vous voudrez bien vous entrer cela dans le crane ! Je fais tout pour que la cohabitation soit la plus sereine possible.  
- Tu restes un loup dangereux…  
- Ou un précieux allié.  
- … Ok pour la trêve…  
- Non ! Dit Gérard.  
- Tu n'es pas en position de négocier papa, dit Chris.  
- On suit sa trace, » fit Derek à Scott et sa meute. Erika venait juste d'arriver.

Les cinq loups partirent dans la direction prise par le kanima. Scott se retourna vers Allison inquiet. Celle-ci répondit à sa question muette en fermant les yeux « ça va aller, vas-y ». Ce soir-là, les loups ne trouvèrent pas le kanima. Scott avait hâte de revoir Allison au campus le lendemain. Avant de se coucher, il lui avait envoyé un SMS lui disant « Je t'aime ». Elle n'avait pas répondu. Scott se rattachait à un infime espoir. Le dernier regard d'Allison n'avait pas été chargé de haine ou de dégout. Il supposait qu'elle aurait besoin de temps pour encaisser le fait que son petit ami était un loup garou.

* * *

_Bon, j'espère ne pas avoir été ennuyeuse^^_


	8. Chap 8 Rencontre

_On repart avec de l'action. Désolée pour le retard. Je m'éparpille en ce moment ._

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de mon imagination.

**Spoiler / contexte **: UA qui se situe entre les saisons 2 et 3 que je réarrange à ma convenance. Je laisse certains personnages de côté. Jackson par exemple, le kanima ne sera pas lui. Déjà je les colle à l'université et non pas au lycée. Car j'ai un peu de mal à écrire des histoires avec des adolescents qui sauvent l'humanité… Je pense qu'il faut au minimum avoir le droit de vote avant d'aller sauver la planète ! Mon côté Bruce Willis faut croire ! (Pardon aux fans puristes).

**Rating** : K, cela va bien se bécoter... Mais rating K ;p

**Diffusion**: Comme toujours, vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog : fantasy stories wordpress (Silver Angel / Teen wolf / La sentinelle)

* * *

**La sentinelle - Chapitre 8 : Rencontre**

La trêve fut de courte durée, du moins de la part de Gérard Argent qui n'entendait pas honorer l'accord passé par son fils. « Au diable le code, » se disait-il. Il y avait eu un nouveau mort parmi les sans-abri. Le père de Stiles, Sheriff Stilinski était totalement dépassé par les évènements recherchant toujours un puma. A sa décharge, il ne connaissait pas l'existence des métamorphes et encore moins l'activité de la famille Argent. Gérard était décidé à éliminer Derek malgré les objections de son fils Chris. Il le faisait donc pister par quelques-uns de ses hommes. C'est ainsi qu'ils le coincèrent aux abords du campus. Par chance pour l'Alpha, il s'était déplacé en moto cette fois et put se faufiler à la dernière minute. Mais Gérard ne voulant pas en démordre ordonna à ses hommes de poursuivre le loup. Ils s'engouffrèrent donc dans les deux 4X4 qui les avaient amenés jusque-là. Derek avait pris une route sinueuse vers l'ouest, il espérait pouvoir plus facilement semer ses poursuivants. Cependant les conducteurs étaient de bons pilotes, non seulement ils avaient rattrapé leur retard, et commençaient à gagner dangereusement du terrain. La route continuait sur une montée sinueuse jusqu'à un belvédère et redescendait de l'autre côté. Derek poussa sa moto à plein régime, prenant les virages à la limite de la perte d'adhérence. Il entendait les pneus des voitures poursuivantes crisser dans les virages. Heureusement la route était peu fréquentée à cette heure de la journée. Il allait arriver au belvédère, quand de loin il aperçut appuyée sur sa moto garé près d'une table de pique-nique, Maf'qui se désaltérait avec une bouteille d'eau minérale. Dans sa fuite Derek n'avait pas eu le temps de mettre son casque. La dernière ligne droite avant le belvédère donna largement le temps de reconnaitre Derek. Elle lui fit un grand sourire quand il passa à fond devant elle, dans son rétroviseur il la vit agiter le bras en signe de bonjour à l'intention de Gérard. Derek sourit à son tour, quand il s'aperçut que les voiture avaient largement ralentit, renonçant à le poursuivre. Il en fut convaincu quand il les vit prendre une bifurcation et surtout à la rage que Gérard exprimait. C'était la deuxième fois que Maf' le prenait en flagrant délit de menace sur Derek. Elle devenait un témoin précieux pour le loup. Quand il fut certain que l'Argent ne viendrait plus l'ennuyer pour la journée, Derek fit demi-tour et repartit en direction du belvédère. Maf' était toujours là, mais regardait le paysage cette fois.

« - Salut, Dit-il se garant à côté de la moto de Maf'. Belle bête, continua-t-il en désignant la Ninja Kawasaki de Maf'.  
- Salut, merci, elle roule bien en effet. Tu n'es pas en reste non plus avec ta bécane.  
- J'aime ce qui va vite.  
- Moi aussi, dit Maf' en rangeant sa bouteille dans son coffre sous la selle. Tu attires les vieux bonhommes on dirait.  
- Oui… Surtout celui-ci malheureusement. Tu viens encore de m'éviter des ennuis. Tu es une femme précieuse Maf'.  
- Oh ! J'ai juste fait coucou à des connaissances, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.  
- Que dirais-tu d'une petite course, poursuivit Derek en désignant les motos.  
- Humm, cela aurait été intéressant en montée.  
- Ben on redescend et on la refait ?  
- Ok ça me va. »

Ils enfourchèrent tous les deux leurs bécanes. Cette fois-ci Derek prit le temps de mettre son casque. Ils s'apprêtaient à faire de sacré excès de vitesse, pas besoin de rajouter une infraction de plus au cas où ils se fassent pincer. Ils arrivèrent au bas de la route de montagne.

« - Départ arrêté ? Demanda Maf'  
- Oui c'est plus simple je pense.  
- On démarre quand le feu qui est là-bas au fond passe au vert, dac ?  
- Ok ! Euh on intéresse la partie ? Demanda-t-il.  
- C'est-à-dire ? Un pari ?  
- Oui. Si tu veux bien.  
- J'ai pour principe de ne jamais parier d'argent repris Maf'.  
- Je pensais plutôt à un restaurant.  
- Manger ! Ça me va ! » Dit-elle en souriant.

Le feu changea de couleur quinze secondes après. Les deux motos bondirent en avant. On percevait les changements de régime au fur et à mesure qu'elles prenaient leur pleine vitesse. Derek et Maf' roulaient côte à côte à un train d'enfer. Le premier virage avantagea Maf' qui prit la tête. Derek était aux anges. Cette compétition amicale arrivait à point nommée. Se mesurer sur autre chose que ses compétences de loup lui faisait du bien. Certes il avait de meilleurs réflexes qu'un humain standard, mais un bon motard pouvait largement rivaliser avec lui. Et il sentait que Maf' en était capable. D'ailleurs il bataillait à la doubler sur cette route sinueuse. Bien que la vue arrière de Maf' couchée sur sa moto était un spectacle plus qu'agréable, il voulait montrer qui était l'homme, l'alpha ! Maf' changea de rapport pour passer une épingle à cheveu, Derek passa la courbe en force, le coude presque à toucher l'asphalte. Il était passé devant. Il entendit le moteur de la Kawasaki rugir dans son dos, Maf' remettait la pleine puissance. Au virage suivant elle avait rattrapé son retard, sa roue avant presque au contact de la roue arrière de Derek. Les deux motos avalaient le goudron, leurs conducteurs collés au carter. La ligne pointillée de la route défilait de manière stroboscopique. Enfin, ils arrivèrent au dernier virage avant la grande ligne droite qui donnait sur le belvédère, point final de leur course. Maf' avait réussi à revenir à la hauteur de Derek. Ils attaquèrent donc cette partie, côte à côte moteurs à plein régime. Il se tourna vers elle et devina à son regard qu'elle aussi était excitée par cette confrontation mécanique. Il se mit dans la position la plus aérodynamique possible. A pleine vitesse, l'un à côté de l'autre, ils se touchaient presque, éprouvant presque un contact intime, ils étaient en phase l'un avec l'autre. Le moindre écart les aurait envoyé valser dans le décor. A vingt mètres de l'arrivée, ils étaient toujours de front sur la même ligne. Derek relâcha imperceptiblement les gaz, Maf' gagna la course d'une demi roue. Elle fit un magnifique tête à queue pour s'arrêter. Derek freina brutalement face à elle, sa roue arrière se soulevant du sol. Il stoppa sa moto posant sa roue avant contre celle de la jeune femme. Les deux motos se faisaient face. Maf' se redressa, ôta ses gants de cuir et son casque. Ses longs cheveux ébène tombèrent en cascade. Une légère brise latérale lui ramena une mèche devant le visage. Ses yeux verts pétillaient.

« - Hum, tu as triché Derek.  
- Tu as gagné Maf'. Dit-il en se penchant pour lui écarter la mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le visage.  
- Tu as ralenti, j'ai entendu le régime de ton moteur baisser d'un ton.  
- On allait être ex-aequo, il en faut un pour payer le restaurant. Répliqua-t-il en se redressant.  
- Soit ! J'accepte cette pseudo-victoire si je peux te rendre la politesse.  
- D'accord. Je t'appelle donc.  
- Ok.  
- Je n'ai pas ton numéro… »

Maf' fouilla les poches de son blouson de cuir et en ressorti une carte. Elle se pencha à son tour, sentant la chaleur du carter de sa moto contre son ventre. Derek prit la carte et la lu.

« - Ton nom et un numéro, on se rejoint au restaurant ? Ou tu me permets d'aller te chercher chez toi ? »

Maf' qui était toujours couchée sur l'avant de sa moto, prit la main de Derek et la fit pivoter. Une adresse était écrite au stylo sur le verso de la carte. L'alpha fit un grand sourire, puis ses yeux gris –vert se portèrent sur Maf'. Visiblement la belle ne donnait pas son adresse personnelle facilement, vu que celle-ci n'était pas imprimée, mais écrite à la main. L'écriture de Maf'… On aurait dit une ancienne calligraphie.

« - Quand tu appelleras, dis-moi quelle genre de tenue je dois mettre. J'ai la fâcheuse tendance d'être « décalée » côté style. Dit la jeune femme.  
- Dis-moi ce que tu préfères.  
- N'importe, je m'adapte à tout, euh… sauf au style « conseillère d'orientation »… J'ai certaines limites au suicide social. » Répliqua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Derek parti dans un grand rire franc. Il revoyait la scène quand il avait vu Maf' pour la première fois et sa confrontation avec Miss Pringulf. La jeune femme démarra sa moto, remis ses gants et son casque.

« - J'attends ton coup de fil. Tache de rester en vie d'ici là. Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Bye.  
- Bye. Répliqua Derek.

Il la regarda partir. Les derniers mots de Maf' le laissaient songeur. Que savait-elle ? Deux fois déjà, qu'elle le sauvait de Gérard Argent juste en étant présente. Avait-elle vu le fusil du chasseur l'autre fois ? Et la poursuite à laquelle elle venait d'assister, était indéniablement non amicale. Avait-il le droit de l'embarquer dans ses problèmes ? S'il la côtoyait trop, il savait qu'irrémédiablement elle découvrirait qui il était. Un loup, un alpha en plus, un monstre. Comment réagirait-elle si elle le voyait sous sa vraie forme ? Sans parler des dangers auxquels elle serait confrontée. Derek soupira. Une vie normale lui était interdite. Depuis la mort des siens, il avait toujours évité de s'attacher à quelqu'un. Les gens de son entourage étaient vite blessés ou pire. Il suffisait de voir les problèmes que rencontrait Scott, pour comprendre que la vie d'un loup garou était compliquée et semée de danger, surtout pour son entourage. Mais une part de son cœur lui hurlait de revoir Maf'. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Non cela ne pouvait être ça ! L'imprégnation ? Cette énergie qui attirait irrémédiablement un loup vers son conjoint. Vers celui ou celle qui lui était dédié. Son alter-ego, son autre moitié, l'autre parti de lui-même. Depuis son erreur avec Kate Argent, qui avait conduit à la mort des siens. Derek était devenu très méfiant vis-à-vis des sentiments ou pulsions qu'il pouvait ressentir face aux femmes. Cependant il ne sentait pas de duperie chez Maf' Mahes. Cette fille était certes très intelligente, elle avait un fort caractère et une grande assurance. Mais il ne percevait pas de fourberie en elle ou du moins pas à son égard. Instinctivement, il lui confierait sa vie. Se trompait-il ? Mais par-dessus tout, c'était la réaction de Maf' qui l'angoissait. Il redoutait de voir la peur ou le dégout dans ses yeux verts si magnifiques. Sans avoir même commencé une quelconque relation avec la jeune femme, Derek sentait son cœur se serrer. Il démarra sa moto et parti rouler à fond se vider l'esprit. Le poids de la vie sur les épaules.

Stiles et Scott étaient en train de roder du côté de la vieille propriété des Hale. Scott avait senti la présence d'une aura qui n'était pas celle de Derek. Ils marchaient prudemment se méfiant des éventuels pièges des chasseurs.

« -Tu crois que c'est un alpha ? Demanda Stiles.  
- Je ne sais pas, mais l'aura était puissance, de la même force de Derek.  
- Donc de fortes chances qu'on ait affaire à un alpha. Tu gères ? Ne compte pas sur mes 65 kg tout mouillé pour me battre !  
- … Non je ne gère pas un alpha !  
- Cool… à nous les emmerdes.  
- Chut tais-toi. »

Les deux amis s'immobilisèrent se collant à l'arbre le plus proche. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps. Des bruits de pas, des branches qui craquent et enfin deux paires d'yeux jaune luisant dans la nuit. Deux bêtas les regardaient à cinq mètres.

« - Et ça ? Tu gères ? Demanda Stiles d'une tout petite voix.  
- 1 vs 2 … Va falloir que tu remues tes 65 kg de muscles atrophiés…  
- Gloups ! »

Les deux bêtas foncèrent sur Scott, ignorant totalement Stiles. Une lutte sauvage s'engagea. Trois minutes après le début du combat Scott n'était déjà qu'une plaie ouverte. Stiles avait bien essayé d'intervenir avec une lourde buche qu'il écrasa sur la nuque d'un des loups garous. Le coup ne le fit même pas sourciller, il envoya Stiles planer dix mètres plus loin. Ils étaient en très mauvaises postures, ils allaient surtout mourir. Quelle idée idiote ils avaient eu ! Trop tard pour regretter leur manque de prudence. Scott était littéralement roué de coups. Il ne se défendait même plus. Son corps encaissant chaque impact. Stiles voyait son ami souffrir sous ses yeux, il était impuissant. Simple humain, faible. Scott n'en avait plus que pour quelques instants, quand un hurlement de loup retentit au loin. Les deux bêtas s'arrêtèrent cherchant d'où venait l'appel puis partir dans cette direction. Laissant un Scott agonisant.

« - Scott! Cria Stiles.  
- Stiles… croassa Scott.  
- Ça va cicatriser, soit patient ! »

Au bout de dix minutes, les plaies de Scott étaient toujours dans le même état.

« - Je t'emmène à l'hôpital !  
- Non ! Faut pas que ma mère me voit ainsi !  
- Tu as besoin de soins et rapidement !  
- … je… amène moi chez mon boss, Deaton.  
- C'est un véto Scott !  
- Je suis un loup, non ?  
- OK, OK je ne discute pas… »

Alan Deaton était le patron d'une petite clinique vétérinaire. Il employait Scott le soir pour nettoyer les cages des animaux en pension et l'assister le cas échéant. Stiles gara la jeep en catastrophe devant la porte de la clinique et se précipita à l'intérieur. La cloche de la porte alerta Deaton.

« - La clinique est fermée, désol… »

Il se tut en voyant Stiles. Son tee-shirt était couvert de sang avec un regard paniqué. Deaton leva un sourcil interrogatif.

« - Scott, c'est Scott !  
- Où est-il ?  
- Dans ma jeep, juste devant.  
- Allons le chercher. »

Ils installèrent Scott sur la table d'examen qui la journée accueillait chats et chiens de la région. Deaton découpa le reste du tee-shirt de Scott qui était en lambeau. Le torse du jeune homme était lacéré, il n'y avait presque plus de place avec de la chaire intacte.

« - Combien étaient-ils ?  
- Deux…  
- Alpha ou bêta ? »

Stiles leva les yeux sur Deaton, comment savait-il que c'était des loups garous qui avaient fait ces blessures ?

« - Deux bêtas… Comment savez-vous pour les loups garous?  
- Je sais beaucoup de chose. Disons que mon activité concerne les animaux domestiques… à 80 %.  
- … et les 20 % restants ?  
- Je ne suis pas sure que tu as envie de le savoir.  
- Vous saviez pour Scott ?  
- Oui.  
- Il va s'en sortir ?  
- Oui, il traine à cicatrisé à cause du nombre de blessures. Heureusement ce n'était pas des alphas  
- Les alphas ne trainent pas ensemble non ?  
- Tu serais étonné des associations parfois.  
- Je vais devoir le garder pour la nuit, tu vas devoir lui trouver un alibi pour sa mère.  
- Je l'appelle tout de suite, lui dire que Scott dort chez moi»

* * *

J'espère que le chapitre vous à plus^^ Ne soyez pas frileux en Review même pour me gronder que je publie pas assez vite ;p


	9. Chap 9 Doutes et espoirs

_On l'a toutes imaginé ! Derek en mode plan drague... ça donne quoi ?  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de mon imagination.

**Spoiler / contexte **: UA qui se situe entre les saisons 2 et 3 que je réarrange à ma convenance. Je laisse certains personnages de côté. Jackson par exemple, le kanima ne sera pas lui. Déjà je les colle à l'université et non pas au lycée. Car j'ai un peu de mal à écrire des histoires avec des adolescents qui sauvent l'humanité… Je pense qu'il faut au minimum avoir le droit de vote avant d'aller sauver la planète ! Mon côté Bruce Willis faut croire ! (Pardon aux fans puristes).

**Rating** : K, cela va bien se bécoter... Mais rating K ;p

**Diffusion**: Comme toujours, vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog : fantasy stories wordpress (Silver Angel / Teen wolf / La sentinelle)

* * *

**La sentinelle - Chapitre 9 : Doutes et espoirs**

Maf' reçu l'appel de Derek alors qu'elle sortait du campus. Elle avait fini sa journée.

« - Oui ?  
- C'est Derek.  
- Bonjour Derek, fit Maf' en se dirigeant vers sa Kawasaki.  
- Es-tu libre ce soir ?  
- Ce soir ? Euh, j'ai mon cours d'aquagym, après j'ai l'atelier scrapbooking et le club tricot en fin de soirée.

- Je plaisante ! Oui je suis libre. »

Derek qui la regardait, planqué à cent mètres du parking, sourit. Il avait attendu de la voir pour l'appeler. Il voulait voir la réaction à son appel.

- 20h30 ?  
- OK, style de tenue ?  
- Euh… Classe ? Possible ?  
- Possible. Sage ?  
- Comme tu le souhaites. Le regard de Derek était braqué sur la jeune femme, qui avait enfourché sa moto attendant de raccrocher pour enfiler son casque. En fait, non pas sage !  
- Je serais prête, » dit Maf' en raccrochant.

Elle mit son casque et ses gants, démarra et sorti du parking doucement. Derek dû se cacher derrière une voiture quand elle passa à sa hauteur. Il appréciait ce ton direct, sans faux semblants. Pour l'heure il devait voir ses louveteaux, vérifier que tous allaient bien. Leurs nouvelles forces les rendaient parfois un peu arrogants. Ce qui pouvait poser quelques problèmes et créer des bagarres. Derek voulait avant tout éviter ce genre de publicité et ne pas donner de prises à la famille Argent.

Maf' se dirigea vers le centre commercial. Il lui fallait trouver une tenue. Elle commença par s'acheter une robe. Elle en trouva une dont la jupe asymétrique révélait le haut de sa cuisse. Elle avait un profond décolleté, habilement retenu par des lanières d'un vert profond. Le dos de la robe n'était pas en reste avec un dos dénudé encore plus vertigineux qui descendait presque au niveau des reins. Le noir de la robe affinait encore plus sa silhouette musclée. Dans le miroir, elle voyait le regard dégouté de la vendeuse qui l'assistait à l'essayage. Jalouse devant un corps si bien proportionné. Maf' se trouva des escarpins avec des lanières de tissu noir. Les talons la grimpaient à 1m85. Avec les chaussures, elle prit un petit sac assorti. Enfin elle craqua sur une étole de soie noire avec un liseré en lamé argent. En rentrant Maf' s'autorisa un bon bain parfumé. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas préparée de la sorte. Elle resta légère sur le maquillage, se contentant de souligner ses yeux verts. Remontant ses cheveux en chignon, elle laissa échapper quelques mèches rebelles. A 20h29, elle se regardait dans le miroir de l'entrée. Maf' était satisfaite de son reflet, se retournant pour vérifier que tout était bien mis. A 20h30, la sonnette retentit. Elle ouvrit la porte devant un Derek impeccable dans un costume noir. Ses yeux gris-vert se braquèrent sur ceux de Maf'. Il leva un sourcil étonné. Il n'avait pas besoin de baisser les yeux pour la regarder en face. Il regarda ses chaussures et vit les chaussures à talon. L'effet était saisissant sur la cambrure de ses mollets. L'alpha releva la tête en déglutissant. Puis se souvint de ce qu'il tenait dans son dos. Dans un geste plutôt mécanique et précipité, il mit le bouquet de fleur sous le nez de Maf'.

« - Oh ! Merci, elles sont jolies.

- Je vais les mettre dans un vase pour qu'elles gardent leur fraicheur ! »

Maf' se retourna dans un bruissement de tissu. Derek failli défaillir en apercevant le haut de la cuisse dénudée, puis de dos de la robe, ou plutôt l'absence de dos, le bas des reins de la jeune femme. Sa peau était légèrement halée sans marques. Quand elle revint se planter devant lui, il se senti achevé par la naissance des seins de Maf' qu'on devinait derrière les lanières vertes.

« - Un souci ? Tu es tout pâle.  
- … Tu es belle à damner dieu lui-même !  
- Ha ! Ha ! Vil flatteur ! Classe et pas sage. C'est bien ce qui était convenu ?  
- Tu es parfaite !  
- T'es pas en reste, je vais faire des jalouses ! »

Derek lui proposa son bras. Maf' s'accrocha à lui. Il sentir de nouveau ce parfum musqué et boisé. Il dû son salut à sa grande maitrise de lui-même, pour ne pas sauter sur Maf' et la faire sienne dans la haie voisine. Il aida la jeune femme à s'installer dans sa voiture, ayant de nouveau droit à une vue plongeante sur la cuisse de Maf'. Le loup qui était en lui avait envie de rugir. Ils ne dirent rien pendant le trajet. Derek stoppa devant le restaurant le plus huppé de la ville. Il donna les clés au groom qui s'était approché et alla aider Maf' à sortir de la voiture. Dire que le trajet jusqu'à leur table fut remarquée est un euphémisme. Maf' marchait devant Derek, sillonnant avec grâce entre les tables. Toutes les conversations s'étaient arrêtées. Tout le monde scrutait ce couple d'une beauté parfaite. Maf' s'assit et regarda les gens autour d'elle, droit dans les yeux. Puis se focalisa sur Derek.

« - Tous les hommes te regardent, dit-il.  
- Toutes les femmes te regardent, répliqua-t-elle.  
- Hum, un point partout, la balle au centre.  
- Tu as un… compagnon ? Enfin quelqu'un ?  
- Non. Même question ?  
- … Non.  
- Un point partout, la balle au centre. Dit-elle en souriant.  
- J'ai remarqué que tu sembles être sportive, dit Derek regardant les épaules de Maf'.  
- Oui, je cours pas mal.  
- En ligne droite si j'ai bien compris.  
- Oui quel que soit l'obstacle, bon je m'accorde le droit d'éviter les arbres, sinon je n'irai pas bien loin.  
- Oui, c'est mieux. Et quoi d'autre.  
- Euh je pratique quelques sports de combats.  
- Vraiment, lesquels ?  
- Oh ! Les classiques, de l'Aïkido, du karaté, de la boxe Thaï, du kungfu, du Jujitsu, le Tai-chi et de l'escrime (sabre)  
- Ah quand même. Tu as le temps de faire tous cela !  
- Non ! Dès que j'arrive au grade ultime dans un sport je passe au suivant.  
- … Oui évidement, vu comme cela. Et tu es sur quoi là ?  
- Je voulais tester le Kick-boxing, mais ils ne veulent pas de femmes…  
- Impressionnante ! Derek se doutait que la jeune femme le menait un peu en bateau sur ses compétences de combats, mais n'en fit rien paraitre.  
- Et toi en sport ? Muscu je parie !  
- Entre autres...euh … activités. Je… je ne suis pas un gentil Garçon...  
- C'est ennuyeux les gentils garçons »

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter de choses et d'autre. Il avait craint à un moment de devoir justifier ses activités. Mais Maf' avait toujours abordé des sujets neutres. Ils furent parmi les derniers clients à quitter l'établissement. Il était minuit passé, les rues étaient désertes. Derek conduisait doucement dans la ville endormie, il voulait faire durer cet instant magique. Ce moment de vie normal. Une alarme retentit sur le tableau de bord et la voiture cala.

« - Hum. Le bon vieux coup de la panne ? Dit Maf' amusée.  
- Cela me dit que le réservoir est vide. J'ai fait le plein avant de venir te chercher. Bouges pas je regarde voir. »

Derek sorti de la voiture et alla vers l'arrière de la voiture. Puis vint toquer à la vitre de Maf'.

« - Je me suis fait siphonner le réservoir… le bouchon n'est plus là, forcé avec une barre de fer on dirait.  
- Outch !  
- Écoute, y a une station-service à 2 km, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. OK ?  
- Pas de souci, je ne m'envolerai pas avec le reste de ta voiture.  
- A tout de suite.»

Derek parti en courant, dès qu'il fut hors de vue de Maf', il passa en mode loup, plus rapide. Le trajet allé lui pris moins de temps que de trouver un jerricane. Pendant ce temps la Maf' faisait défiler les stations de radio, cherchant une musique qui lui plaisait. Elle avait été ravie de la soirée passée. Mais elle savait qu'elle allait devoir mettre un frein à cette relation. Elle avait juste besoin d'être proche de Derek. Le reste n'était tout simplement pas possible. Elle ne pouvait se lier à un mortel. Même si ce mortel était un loup alpha. Son rôle de sentinelle lui interdisait de s'impliquer dans la vie des gens. Ce coup-ci, elle avait choisi une identité plus voyante que celle d'Helen Meow. C'était la seule façon d'approcher Derek de près. Il allait avoir besoin d'une protection rapprochée. L'arbre des futurs possibles lui disait que Derek Hale devait impérativement rester en vie. Dans toutes les voies où il succombait, un déséquilibre majeur survenait. Elle devait jouer finement pour qu'il ne se doute de rien. Par deux fois elle l'avait sauvé du patriarche Argent. Sa perception du futur proche lui permettait d'être là au bon moment. Et tout son baratin sur les sports de combats avait été une manière de se couvrir si jamais il devait la voir en action. Ruse qui allait lui servir dans les minutes qui allaient suivre.

Une bande de cinq motards doubla la voiture de sport de Derek qui était restée plantée au milieu de la chaussée. Les hommes ralentirent et observèrent Maf' assise seule sur le siège passager. « Et c'est parti pour une séance de bourre-pif » se dit Maf'. Immanquablement les cinq hommes stoppèrent devant la voiture. « Bon autant sortir et éviter à cette pauvre caisse de se prendre encore des bosses ». Maf' quitta ses chaussures impropres au combat.

« - Alors ma jolie, ton prince charmant t'a abandonnée ?  
- Une envie pressante, il va revenir. »

* * *

_Comme d'hab, je vous laisse sur votre faim. J'adore vous voir hurler sur les reviews :p_


	10. Chap 10 Bataille

_Maf' qui se fait attaquer. Derek qui arrive trop tard... Ahhhhhhhhhh! Merci aux lecteurs qui me laissent des reviews ! J'adore .  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de mon imagination.

**Spoiler / contexte **: UA qui se situe entre les saisons 2 et 3 que je réarrange à ma convenance. Je laisse certains personnages de côté. Jackson par exemple, le kanima ne sera pas lui. Déjà je les colle à l'université et non pas au lycée. Car j'ai un peu de mal à écrire des histoires avec des adolescents qui sauvent l'humanité… Je pense qu'il faut au minimum avoir le droit de vote avant d'aller sauver la planète ! Mon côté Bruce Willis faut croire ! (Pardon aux fans puristes).

**Rating** : K, cela va bien se bécoter... Mais rating K ;p

**Diffusion**: Comme toujours, vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog : fantasy stories wordpress (Silver Angel / Teen wolf / La sentinelle)

* * *

**La sentinelle - Chapitre 10 : Bataille**

Celui qui semblait être le chef s'approcha.

« - Ton chevalier servant t'a lâché ma poulette, mais t'inquiètes pas on va s'occuper de toi.  
- Vraiment ? » Dit Maf' qui avait lentement reculé vers l'arrière de la voiture.

Une fois qu'elle estima être suffisamment éloignée, elle laissa les loubards s'avancer et l'encercler.

« - Euh… Je dis ça en sachant que vous n'en tiendrez pas compte mais je vous aurais prévenu : m'emmerder, c'est exposer à de graves ennuis.  
- Oh ! J'aime les filles qui résistent, dit un gros avec une barbe qui lui tombait au milieu du ventre. Je vais te faire crier ma belle ».

A peine eut-il fini sa phase que Maf' bascula sur les mains, lançant ses deux jambes à l'horizontale, elle faucha deux des gars qui la cernaient, dont le barbu. Celui-ci s'effondra totalement sonné. Le coup l'avait pris au plexus.

« - Ah ! C'est tout ? Un peu court pour me faire jouir mon coco !  
- Salope ! Tu vas voi… »

Maf' avait bondit en avant avec une pirouette. Son talon atterrit sur le sommet du crâne de celui qui l'avait interpelée. Puis brusquement elle se senti attrapé par derrière. Un des gars lui tenait les bras. Le dernier motard s'avança pour lui planter son poing dans l'estomac. Celui-ci atterri dans le ventre de son pote, Maf' s'était dégagée d'une torsion du corps. Les deux gars qui restaient debout dénouèrent les chaines qu'ils portaient à la ceinture.

« - Tu vas vite arrêter de faire la sauterelle ! »

Maf' leur retourna un sourire, elle se déplaçait les genoux pliés, en position de combat. Un changement de position et les deux hommes virent que Maf' tenait un grande barre de fer. Elle sauta de nouveau en avant, atterrissant entre les deux hommes. En fauchant un à la tête et l'autre au pied.

Derek se maudissait de ce contre temps. De quoi avait-il l'air avec son réservoir à sec ! Quel boulet, il était furieux et honteux de lui-même. Alors qu'il finissait de remplir son jerricane de fortune, il entendit les motos arriver. Ou plutôt c'est le fait qu'elles ralentirent et s'arrêtèrent qui éveilla ses sens. « Maf' ! ». Il ferma le bidon et reparti en courant. Encore un kilomètre, il entendait des bruits de luttes. « Non ! Maf' ! Fallait-il déjà qu'elle se fasse blesser à cause de sa négligence ? » Quand il arriva au carrefour ou était sa voiture, il stoppa brusquement, estomaqué par ce qu'il voyait. Maf' venait d'en envoyer deux au tapis avec ses pieds. Elle venait de retomber accroupie. Pire, au lieu de fuir, elle provoquait les motards, cherchant le combat. Il allait la rejoindre quand elle en assomma un troisième avec un coup de talon. « Quelle détente ! ». Il en restait deux, qui avaient saisi des chaines. Derek allait crier, quand il entendit un bang quand un tuyau percuta l'un des hommes, il vit le dernier basculer en arrière puis se tenir la cheville.

« - Besoin d'aide ? Demanda-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur  
- Non, je crois que ces messieurs allaient partir. »

Et effectivement, les cinq loubards ne demandèrent pas leur reste et partir non sans avoir copieusement insulté Maf'.

« - Tu n'as rien ?  
- Non, je crois qu'ils en voulaient à ta voiture, je l'ai bravement défendue !  
- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils en avaient après la voiture » dit Derek en regardant Maf' de la tête au pied.

Son chignon s'était défait et avec ses pieds nus cela lui donnait un air de beauté sauvage. Son décolleté s'était un peu décalé, ne cachant presque plus rien et surtout sa robe était un peu remontée lors de ses acrobaties, dévoilant une culotte en dentelle plus que sexy. Maf' suivit le regard de Derek.

« - Oups ! Fit-elle en tirant sur sa robe. Ce n'est pas vraiment la tenue la plus adaptée…  
- Au contraire ! Tu as l'air encore plus redoutable ainsi. Tu n'es pas blessée, insista-t-il cherchant une traces de coupures ou autre.  
- Non, même pas un bleu. Juste des pieds sales.  
- Alors je m'en veux, que tu ais dû te salir les pieds.  
- Je survivrai ! Merci de t'inquiéter. Tu remplis ce foutu réservoir ? J'avoue que je commence à avoir sommeil.  
- Tout de suite Miss Lara Croft, je te verrais bien avec une ceinture et deux gros flingues. Tu lui ressemble en plus !

- A l'actrice qui a joué son rôle  
- Ah ! Farceur va !  
- Non c'est vrai... »

Des grognements fusèrent dans leur dos. Derek et Maf' se retournèrent face à l'impasse d'où provenait le son. Derek sentit immédiatement les trois bêtas qui arrivaient.

« - Un gros chien ? Demanda Maf'  
- Vas dans la voiture ! »

Trois silhouettes arrivaient dans leur direction. On ne distinguait pas leurs traits, ils étaient en contre jours avec le réverbère plus loin dans la ruelle. Derek était atterré, pourquoi maintenant ! Pas devant Maf' ! Tout alpha qu'il était, il ne gèrerait pas les trois bêtas sans se métamorphoser. Et même s'il ne voulait pas, l'instinct prendrait le dessus provocant la métamorphose. Il ne voulait pas que Maf' sache. Sache qu'il était un lycan, un monstre. Il ne voulait pas voir dans ses yeux magnifiques le dégout et la peur. Comme il avait tant vu par le passé, quand les gens découvraient sa vraie nature. Personne de normal n'avait pu assister à sa métamorphose sans éprouver de la peur et de la répulsion. Il allait perdre Maf'.

« - Vas dans la voiture et enferme toi, vite.  
- Tu vas gérer ? Je t'aide.  
- Non ! Vas dans la voiture, dit-il brusquement. S'il te plait rajouta-t-il d'une voix plus douce.  
- OK, je t'attends dans la voiture. »

Avec soulagement il vit Maf' lui tourner le dos et monter dans sa voiture. S'il pouvait les attirer plus loin, avec une petite chance elle ne verrait pas le combat. Il bondit dans la ruelle, provoquant les bêtas. Seulement ils lui bloquèrent l'issue, il se retrouva propulsé derrière sa propre voiture. Il recula donc, espérant que les loups le suivent. Ce qu'ils firent. Le combat put commencer. De grandes bennes à ordures masquaient la voiture, mais pas le bruit du combat. Le bruit des grognements. Derek cognait avec rage. Il avait encore un espoir de terminer ce combat et de partir avec Maf' sans qu'elle se doute de trop de choses. Quand un quatrième loup le prit par surprise. L'envoyant valser par-dessus les poubelles. Derek atterri sur le toit de sa voiture. L'élan le fit glisser sur le capot.

Il releva la tête et il vit le visage de Maf qui le regardait de l'autre côté du pare-brise. Ses yeux verts fixant ses yeux rouges. C'était fini, elle allait hurler face à ses griffes, ses canines de prédateur. Il la vit ouvrir la bouche puis la refermer et enfin baisser sa vitre.

« - Besoin d'un coup de main ?

- Comme ça on rentre plus vite !  
- C'est dangereux… Maf'… Je…  
- Je peux faire l'épouvantail à moineau.

- Diversion si tu préfères. Si tu ne les as pas tous sur le dos en même temps cela te sera plus facile, non ?  
- Ils vont te mettre en pièce !  
- Tu gères ?

- Et c'est reparti pour un peu de gym.  
- Maf' ! Fuis ! Vas-t-en ! Tu as encore le temps.  
- Et je te laisse te faire massacrer ?  
- Tu ne comprends pas ! Ça rien à voir avec les loubards de… »

Maf' était déjà sortie de la voiture et était allé chercher le tuyau de fer qu'elle avait utilisé sur les motards.

« - Je divertis lequel ?  
- Maf' !  
- Lequel !? Dit-elle en plantant son regard dans ses yeux rouges.  
- Celui au pull bleu, c'est le plus jeune. »

Maf' regarda en direction des loups, qui semblaient attendre qu'ils se décident à venir.

« - Hum, il est mignon en plus !  
- Maf' ! …  
- Arrête de serrer la mâchoire… ça te rajoute des… euh rides…  
- Jamais tu ne restes sérieuse ?  
- J'espère pour toi que tu ne me verras jamais quand je suis réellement sérieuse… »

Derek sentait la réponse pleine de sous-entendus qu'il ne saisissait pas. Ils avancèrent tous les deux. Maf' s'écarta un peu. Derek fonça droit devant recommença le combat. Quelques instants après, les loups entendirent un sifflet retentissant. Derek et les cinq autres loups regardèrent dans la direction d'où venait le son. Maf' avait encore les doigts dans la bouche. C'était elle qui avait sifflé. D'un signe du doigt elle désigna un loup. Celui qui tenait Derek par son col de chemise se désigna du doigt avec un air interrogatif. Maf' fit non de l'index et pointa vers la droite. Le jeune loup au pull bleu dit « Moi ? » Maf' lui fit un grand sourire et du doigt l'invita à la rejoindre. Son autre main faisait des moulinets avec le tuyau. Le loup grogna de plaisir devant une invitation si provocante. Derek serra les dents et regarda Maf' inquiet. Il n'eut pas le temps de suivre la progression du jeune loup, les quatre autres recommençaient à s'acharner sur lui.

Le jeune loup arriva sans se presser devant la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne faisait pas mine de fuir.

« - Comment t'appelles tu, demanda-t-elle.  
- Ethan.  
- Enchantée Ethan, ça te dit une petite danse, poursuivit Maf' en faisant pivoter son tuyau, jambes fléchies en position de combat.  
- Et comment !  
- Essaye de m'attraper alors !

A peine avait-elle terminé sa phrase que Maf' avait bondit en l'air et attrapé une échelle de secours. Elle se faufila dans les escaliers et commença à grimper vers le haut de l'immeuble. Le jeune loup la suivie. La jeune femme était rapide. Quand Ethan arriva sur le toit du bâtiment, elle l'attendait, toujours en souriant. Le tuyau passait d'une main à l'autre dans un ballet bien rodé. Ethan plongea sur elle, mais Maf' avait déjà esquivé. Le jeune loup se pris un magistral coup dans la nuque. Il vacilla. « Où cette fille trouvait une force pareille ? Il n'aurait rien du sentir de la part d'une humaine ! » Il se retourna vers elle et se pris le bout du tuyau en plein plexus. Cette fois-ci il tomba le souffle coupé. « OK j'ai mal jugé mon adversaire ». Maf' souriait toujours et lui faisait signe de venir. Cette assurance fit enrager le loup qui hurla de fureur. Quatre secondes plus tard, il eut l'impression que son crâne allait se fendre en deux. Il vit plein d'étoiles et s'écroula inconscient.

« - Bonne nuit Ethan », dit Maf' se dirigeant vers l'escalier de secours.

Elle aperçut Derek. Il résistait à l'attaque, mais ne parvenait pas à prendre le dessus. Le combat était encore inégal. Alors qu'il venait de repousser un des bêtas, un autre sifflement se fit entendre. Maf' était de nouveau plantée là où elle avait sifflé la première fois. Pas de trace du jeune loup au pull bleu. Elle faisait coucou de la main, comme lorsqu'on croise des amis. Les yeux de Derek s'écarquillèrent dans une interrogation muette. Maf' répondit en haussant les épaules et montrant son tuyau salement plié. Puis elle désigna un des bêtas, lui montrant son tuyau. La provocation était claire. Le loup réagit au quart de tour et fonça sur Maf'. Qui se mit à courir sur l'avenue. Le loup la suivit. Derek profita de la diversion pour éliminer un de ses adversaires. Il eut du coup moins de mal à maitriser les deux derniers. Une fois, le dernier bêta mit hors d'état de nuire, Derek se concentra. Ecoutant les bruits pour trouver Maf'. Il entendit clairement une course poursuite qui se faisait dans le pâté de maison voisin. Il devait se dépêcher. Il ne savait pas comment elle avait fait pour se débarrasser du premier loup. Mais celui qui était parti à ses trousses était un mâle adulte redoutable. Cela avait d'ailleurs aidé Derek que ce soit lui qui parte. Soudain il les vit, se balançant d'échelle en échelle. Maf' était arrivée au sommet de l'immeuble qu'ils escaladaient par les escaliers de secours. Elle semblait chercher une issue. Le bêta allait lui arriver dessus. Soudain il l'a vit prendre son élan et se jeter dans le vide en direction de l'immeuble voisin de six mètre. Maf' se réceptionna d'une main sur la rambarde de l'escalier de secours. Mais la puissance de l'impact lui fit lâcher et elle se mit tomber. Dans un élan Derek réussi à la cueillir au vol.

« - Ça va ?  
- Nickel. »

Un grondement annonça l'arrivé du bêta qui poursuivait Maf'. Derek la posa délicatement à terre et se retourna pour faire face.

« - Attends-moi à la voiture et ne bouge plus !  
- Oui papa.  
- … »

Quand Derek arriva à la voiture, il vit Maf' qui bataillait avec ses cheveux devant le miroir de courtoisie de la place passager. Elle renonça, lorsqu'elle le vit.

« - Maf'… je…  
- Tu me ramènes ? Avant que d'autres emmerdeurs se pointent ?  
- Maf' je suis désolé de…  
- Derek ! Tu m'avais prévenu que tu n'étais pas un gentil garçon. C'est OK.  
- Oui mais c'est un peu gros là… Tu n'as pas… peur de moi ?  
- Je devrais ?  
- Non ! Je ne te ferais jamais de mal !  
- Donc je n'ai pas peur de toi!  
- Mais… Tu dois être… dégoutée du monstre que je suis ? »

Tellement désemparé, l'alpha n'avait pas repris sa forme humaine.

« - Ben je me disais bien que parfois tu sentais un peu le chien mouillé…  
- Maf' ! … »

La jeune femme posa sa main sur la joue velue de Derek, s'approcha de son visage et planta ses grands yeux verts dans ceux du loup.

« - Ouvre tes oreilles de toutou, écoute les battements de mon cœur. Tu verras qu'ils ne feront aucune ratée quand je vais te dire ceci : Je n'ai pas peur de toi, je ne suis pas dégoutée, ni choquée, ni quoique ce soit d'autre.  
- Maf'…

Leur visage était si proche, Derek sentait son souffle sur sa joue. Imperceptiblement il se pencha, regardant ses lèvres. Il les effleura de ses lèvres. Maf' le repoussa doucement.

« - Je… je n'ai pas été tout à fait honnête avec toi au restaurant. Je ne suis pas libre. »

L'alpha se redressa brusquement.

« - Je comprends, dit-il crispé. Il démarra la voiture.  
- Derek ! Cela n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu es !  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude. Répondit-il dans un soupir»

Il allait engager une vitesse quand Maf' l'en empêcha. Elle se pencha vers lui, pris son visage des deux mains et l'embrassa. Devant la passion de la jeune femme, il ne put que répondre à ce baiser. Une telle chaleur naissait dans son ventre. Puis soudain l'alpha vit des images qui s'imprimaient derrière ses paupières closes. Il voyait des scènes de bataille, des corps pleins de sang. Des milliers de morts. Il voyait deux épées maculées de rouge. Il observait la scène par les yeux de la personne qui tenait ces armes. Autre flash, autre combat. Il se voyait sauter, bondir, à chaque fois ses épées tranchaient, coupaient, tuaient. Chaque fois une scène de combat, chaque fois une époque différente. Les épées furent remplacées par des pistolets mitrailleurs. Et toujours des corps qui tombent criblés de balles. Du sang partout. Maf' s'écarta, un peu essoufflée. Derek la regardait le souffle coupé par ce baiser et les sensations que cela avait fait naitre en lui. Puis d'où venaient ces images ?

« - Si je ne suis pas libre, ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a un autre homme, mais que ma vie est bien plus compliquée que la tienne. Même si cela peut te paraitre incroyable.

- De la même façon que tu n'es pas un gentil garçon, je suis loin d'être une gentille fille... Rentons»

Derek démarra et pris la direction de l'appartement de la jeune femme. Cinq minutes plus tard il s'arrêtait devant sa porte. Aucun des deux n'avait dit un mot. Maf' descendît, commença à monter les marches puis revint sur ses pas.

« - J'ai passé une très bonne soirée, distractions comprises. J'espère te garder comme ami.  
- Maf' ! Dit Derek avec un regard désespéré.  
- Derek, sois sûr que le plus monstrueux de nous deux, n'est pas celui que tu penses.

Maf' se retourna précipitamment, comme si elle en avait trop dit. Elle grimpa la volée de marche comme si elle fuyait. Elle était totalement déboussolée, pourquoi son cœur battait-il à la chamade ? Quel était cette sensation nouvelle ? Cette impression que son cœur se ratatinait. Surtout pourquoi avait-elle faillit révéler sa véritable identité à Derek ? Son rôle de sentinelle devait rester dans l'ombre ? Par le passé, Il y avait eu quelques rares occasions où elle avait dévoilé sa nature. Mais à chaque fois cela avait été nécessaire pour maintenir l'équilibre. C'était sa raison d'être, la raison de son immortalité, de ses pouvoirs. Bien que tous les immortels ne soient pas des sentinelles, loin de là. La terre était peuplée de bien des espèces dont les plus redoutables préféraient vivre dans l'ombre.

* * *

_Alors ? Alors! Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Hâte de lire vos réactions._


	11. Chap 11 Les ennuis recommences

_Stiles et Allison qui en font qu'à leur tête. Scott exaspéré. Revoilà les loulous en pleine galère. Comme d'habitude :p  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de mon imagination.

**Spoiler / contexte **: UA qui se situe entre les saisons 2 et 3 que je réarrange à ma convenance. Je laisse certains personnages de côté. Jackson par exemple, le kanima ne sera pas lui. Déjà je les colle à l'université et non pas au lycée. Car j'ai un peu de mal à écrire des histoires avec des adolescents qui sauvent l'humanité… Je pense qu'il faut au minimum avoir le droit de vote avant d'aller sauver la planète ! Mon côté Bruce Willis faut croire ! (Pardon aux fans puristes).

**Rating** : K, cela va bien se bécoter... Mais rating K ;p

**Diffusion**: Comme toujours, vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog : fantasy stories wordpress (Silver Angel / Teen wolf / La sentinelle)

* * *

**La sentinelle - Chapitre 11 : Les ennuis recommencent**

« - Scott !  
- Allison, tu vas bien ? Dit ce dernier en serrant la jeune femme dans ses bras.  
- Faut qu'on parle, vite !  
- Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Le kanima, il y en a un nouveau.  
- Quoi ?  
- Hier soir, j'ai surpris une conversation entre mon père et mon grand-père. Ils en ont repéré un dans les bois au nord.  
- Bordel ! Faut prévenir Derek.  
- Il se passe quoi, dit Stiles qui arrivait de la bibliothèque.  
- Ça recommence, la famille Argent a repéré un nouveau kanima.  
- Ils n'ont pas pu l'avoir ?  
- Trop rapide d'après ce que j'ai compris.  
- Ça va être chaud pour la meute de devoir chasser cette bestiole tout en évitant de se faire prendre par ta famille !  
- Oui je sais… Dit Allison.

Depuis qu'elle avait appris la nature de Scott, son attachement au jeune homme semblait plus profond. Elle bravait les tabous familiaux pour cette relation interdite.

« - J'envoie un message à Derek, dit Stiles.  
- La crainte de Derek se confirme. Poursuivit Scott.  
- C'est-à-dire, demanda Allison.  
- C'est-à-dire qu'un alpha mord sciemment des personnes instables psychologiquement pour créer des kanimas.  
- Mais dans quel but. Ils sont difficilement manipulables. A part tuer à tout va et déclencher le chaos, je ne vois pas ce que cela peut rapporter. Répliqua la jeune femme.  
- Semer le chaos… Murmura Stiles. Pourquoi ? Dans quel but ?  
- Derek vient de répondre dit Scott.  
- On sort ce soir demanda Stiles en soupirant.  
- Je sors ce soir, toi tu rentres chez toi !  
- Mais !  
- Tu restes chez toi ! La dernière fois on y serait resté sans Pot-de-colle !  
- OK ! OK ! La crevette restera chez elle ! S'énerva Stiles qui en avait marre d'être un poids mort.  
- Je viens avec toi Scott. Dit Allison.  
- Non !  
- Tu ne m'en empêcheras pas, et les entrainements de mon grand-père portent leurs fruits. Une archère en plus pourrait bien vous être utile.  
- Non Allison. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée. Et ta famille va être dans le coin ! Ça risque de devenir ingérable s'il te trouve à nos côtés ! »

Allison allait rétorquer quand elle surprit un geste de Stiles. Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma.

« - Soyez prudent !  
- On sait à quoi s'attendre, on ne forcera pas tête baissée comme la dernière fois. Bon je vous laisse, je dois aller voir le coach de Lacross. Bye.  
- Bye. » Dit Stiles.

Allison fit un geste de la main. Stiles sortit un bloc note et écrivit quelque chose et le tendit à Alison.

« Je passe te prendre à quelle heure ? »

Allison allait répondre de vive voix, quand Stiles lui colla le doigt sur la bouche et repris le bloc.

« Scott peut nous entendre ! N'oublie pas que c'est un loup ! »

Allison lui répondit donc de la même manière.

« Tu ne restes pas chez toi ? »

Stiles secoua la tête furieusement et pointa sa question du doigt.

« 20 h ? »

Stiles hocha la tête, repris son bloc et parti en direction de la sortie du campus. Tellement plongé dans ses pensées, il rentra littéralement dans Maf' Mahes, ou plutôt vint se coincer le nez dans son 95C. Quand il releva la tête, il sentit qu'il allait exploser. Maf' le regardait avec un air amusé. « Bordel que ses yeux sont magnifiques, putain que c'était doux ! » Il avait une furieuse envie de plonger son regard là où son nez avait atterri. Mais il pensa qu'il se consumerait instantanément s'il faisait ça. Il bafouilla une excuse et parti en regardant le ciel.

« - Regardes devant toi Stiles, dit la voix de Maf' dans son dos.  
- Oui devant moi ! Ça va aller, ça va aller ! »

A l'heure dite Allison se glissa hors de sa maison. Stiles l'attendait trente mètres plus loin.

« - Tu as une idée où ils ont pu aller, demanda la jeune femme.  
- Les bois au nord ?  
- C'est vaste…  
- Et on n'a pas d'oreille de loups garous pour les repérer et il fait nuit noire.  
- J'ai emprunté ça à mon père, dit Allison en montrant des lunettes infrarouges.  
- Bon au moins on ne se cognera pas aux arbres !  
- Je propose de commencer au-dessus de la décharge, après tout c'est là que vous avez tué le premier kanima.  
- C'est là qu'il s'est arrêté quand il nous a poursuivis depuis la patinoire.  
- Ok on va suivre une ligne qui part au-dessus de la décharge en allant vers la patinoire.  
- Euh… Et si on le trouve avant eux ? Dit Stiles en faisant la grimace.  
- Tu arriverais à te servir de ça ? Répondit-elle en montrant une arbalète.  
- Non, mais voir un kanima de trop près peut fortement me motiver !  
- Aller ! Go.

Allison et Stiles sortirent de la jeep et remontèrent le long de la décharge. Bientôt ils se retrouvèrent en pleine forêt. Les lunettes infrarouges donnaient une image verdâtre du paysage. Mais au moins ils pouvaient progresser rapidement. La ligne qu'ils s'étaient proposés de suivre passait non loin du campus.

« On fait un crochet par le bahut ? » Proposa Stiles.

Allison hocha la tête. Ils arrivèrent donc par le terrain de Lacrosse et entrèrent dans l'établissement par les vestiaires. Les couloirs étaient sombres. Stiles resserra sa prise sur l'arbalète. Alors qu'ils arrivaient vers les escaliers qui menaient aux étages supérieurs, ils perçurent clairement un bruit de pas. Allison banda son arc, et Stiles ôta le cran de sécurité de son arme. Ils avancèrent lentement, les yeux braqués vers les escaliers. Soudain une silhouette surgit. Le carreau d'arbalète partit. Devant eux, se tenait Scott, qui avait réussi à attraper la flèche avant qu'elle lui transperce un poumon.

« - Bordel ! Ça vous arrive d'écouter ce qu'on vous demande vous deux !  
- Qu'est-ce que… Dit Derek qui arrivait derrière. Il soupira en voyant les intrus.  
- Il est ici ? Demanda Stiles.  
- On a entendu des bruits suspects. On allait vers les labos. Dit Scott. Restez derrière, OK ?  
- Oui oui « dit Stiles.

Derek passa devant non sans jeter un regard de désapprobation à Stiles. Ils se faufilèrent dans les couloirs et en effet à la hauteur des salles de travaux pratiques, ils entendirent un bruit. Le bruit caractéristique que font des griffes sur un sol carrelé. L'alpha ordonna à Isaac et Boyd de passer par derrière pour le prendre à revers. Il leur donna deux minutes avant d'avancer de nouveau. Le kanima était là au milieu du couloir de l'aile de chimie. D'un grondement, il fit comprendre qu'il avait senti la présence des loups.

« - Attention à ses griffes, on y va, go ! » Cria Derek.

Les cinq loups bondirent en même temps sur l'abomination qu'était le kanima. Stiles et Allison restèrent en arrière. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire, risquant de blesser un des loups. Boyd et Erika se retrouvèrent assommés au bout de deux minutes. Le kanima était rapide et en plus il pouvait grimper aux murs et au plafond. La minute suivant ce fut au tour d'Isaac de faire un vol plané en direction de Stiles. Il atterrit inconscient.

« - On gère pas ! Dit Scott  
- Va falloir, sinon on est mort ! » Répliqua Derek

Il y eut un temps de pause entre eux et le kanima. Celui-ci semblait humer l'air. Tournant la tête comme s'il cherchait la provenance d'une odeur.

« Y a quelqu'un d'autre » dit Derek. Devenu blanc comme un linge. Il avait entendu le bruit du cœur d'une autre personne puis reconnu le parfum musqué et boisé. « Maf' » pensa-t-il.

Comme si la jeune femme avait entendu son nom, la porte de la salle de classe qui se trouvait entre eux et le kanima s'ouvrit. La faible lumière d'une lampe de bureau éclaira le couloir. Maf' Mahes sortait de la salle avec un chariot remplit de fioles et flacons divers. Elle avait son casque vissé sur les oreilles, la musique à fond. « Elle n'a rien entendu ! » se dit Derek. Maf' sortit et tourna le chariot en direction du monstre, tournant le dos à Derek et les autres qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir vu. Elle stoppa, apercevant la bête qui lui faisait face. Derek vit Maf' incliner la tête à droite puis à gauche, semblant jauger la situation. Il allait intervenir quand il aperçut la jeune femme faire légèrement pivoter le chariot. Sa main droite dévissait un flacon. Doucement elle versa son contenu dans un gros récipient en verre qui se trouvait sur le chariot. De la main gauche elle en dévissait un autre et recommença l'opération. A aucun moment elle ne quittait des yeux le kanima. Puis elle se baissa lentement tâtonnant pour récupérer un flacon qui était sur l'étagère du bas. Lentement elle renversa une sorte de poudre blanche au mélange précédent. Une odeur de soufre se dégagea. Le mélange commençait à chauffer. Sa main droite fouilla la poche arrière de son jean. Elle en ressortit avec un briquet. Le kanima se balançait de droite à gauche, ne sachant pas quoi faire. L'odeur des produits chimiques le perturbait-il ? Lentement Maf' remonta sa main, la positionnant au-dessus du bocal fumant. Le kanima sentit le danger, se ramassa sur ses pattes arrière pour bondir. Au même instant Maf' alluma le briquet. Les vapeurs du bocal s'embrasèrent. La jeune femme poussa brutalement le chariot avec le pied. Celui-ci parti sur le kanima qui avait bondit. Le bocal explosa sous le ventre du monstre. Maf' qui s'était mise à l'abri derrière la porte ouverte, croisa le regard de Derek.

« - Tout le monde va bien ? Cria Stiles.  
- Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonnée de te voir Derek ? Demanda Maf' en souriant.  
- Où tu as appris à faire ça ? Demanda-t-il.  
- J'ai un master de chimie… Tu sais Maf' Mahes professeur stagiaire et bla et bla.  
- Je ne connaissais pas tes talents de terroriste !  
- Hey! Je suis professeur, pas terroriste ! Ah ! Merde ! Le cahier de Harris ! Il va m'arracher la tête.  
- Où est le kanima, Demanda Allison.  
- Il n'est plus là, mais regardez, il y a du sang là, beaucoup de sang.  
- On suit sa trace, on doit pouvoir l'achever. Dit Scott.  
- On peut te laisser là, Maf' ? Demanda Derek.  
- Oui je vais nettoyer ce bazar. Snif, je vais devoir accepter l'invitation de l'autre tordu, si je veux lui faire passer la pilule d'avoir cramé ses précieuses notes. Aller vas-y. Chacun ses ennuis. »

Est-ce le choc de l'explosion ou les vapeurs d'acide, Erika, Boyd et Isaac avaient repris leurs esprits et leur mobilité. Les cinq loups, suivit par Allison et Stiles partir suivre les traces de sang. Une fois seule, Maf' se concentra pour lire les avenirs possibles. « Ça va être à toi de jouer Pot-de-colle se dit-elle, ils ne vont pas gérer »

Le groupe traversa le terrain de Lacrosse et poursuivit la piste dans la forêt. Ils arrivèrent dans une vaste clairière, où les attendaient non pas un, mais trois kanimas. Si celui qu'ils poursuivaient était considérablement affaibli par l'explosion provoquée par Maf'. Les deux autres étaient en pleine forme.

« - On fuit dit Derek. Courez ! »

Il ne purent pas aller bien loin, un quatrième kanima bloquait toute retraite.

« - Ils chassent en meutes maintenant ! Dit Stiles. On est foutu ! »

Sa main tremblait tellement, qu'il avait du mal à tenir son arbalète. Les cinq loups et les deux humains étaient cernés. Sachant que le moindre coup de griffe les paralyserait, leurs chances de s'en sortir étaient nulle. Alors que chacun mettait plus ou moins en ordre leurs dernières pensées, un grondement se fit entendre. Le sol tremblait et les feuilles des arbres vibrèrent à l'unisson. Arrivant de la forêt, une immense panthère fit son apparition. Elle ne rugissait pas, mais son grognement prenait aux tripes. Émettant des basses fréquences, Stiles sentait littéralement les vibrations dans ses os.

« - Pot-de-colle ! Double ration de croquettes si tu nous sors de là. » Dit Derek.

Comme grisée par les mots de l'alpha, le félin se lança sur le kanima le plus proche. Mais contrairement à l'autre fois, celui-ci réussit à éviter le coup de patte meurtrier de la panthère. Deux autres des monstres avancèrent pour cerner Pot-de-colle.

« - Scott ! On s'occupe de celui qui est blessé. Dit Derek »

Les cinq loups se jetèrent sur le kanima blessé. De son côté Allison aidait Pot-de-colle en envoyant flèche sur flèche sur un kanima. Elle visait toujours le même pour l'affaiblir au maximum. Ces monstres avaient une vitesse de cicatrisation dix fois plus rapide que celle d'un loup garou normal.

« - Dépêchez-vous, Pot-de-colle ne va pas gérer les trois à la fois. » Cria Allison.

En effet les mouvements de la panthère étaient fortement ralentis. Dans un sursaut elle réussit à en décapiter un. Les deux autres lui lacéraient les flancs. Sa belle robe noire était labourée de stries rouges, son poil trempé de sang. Déjà elle ne pouvait plus se déplacer. Devant attendre que les monstres s'approchent. Soudain, avec sa gueule, elle réussit à un saisir un à la gorge. Pot-de-colle serra au maximal, broyant les os. Le kanima succomba. L'autre attaquait la panthère sur son arrière train, évitant la gueule du félin. Pot-de-colle avait du mal à se tourner pour se défendre. Elle émettait de longs râles déchirants. Elle souffrait, son corps n'était plus qu'une plaie béante. Elle avait bien entamé son dernier adversaire, mais pas suffisamment. Le poison allait finir de la tétaniser. Quelques instants suivants, Pot-de colle s'affaissa, elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Le kanima se prépara à lui sauter à la gorge. Il bondit et alors qu'il allait atteindre la gorge du félin, il fut happé par Derek fou de colère.

« -Touche pas aux membres de ma meute conard ! » Hurla-t-il.

Ils avaient enfin maitrisé le kanima blessé. Derek avait vu la scène, le carnage sur Pot-de-colle. Cette chatte qui n'arrêtait pas de le défier. Cette panthère qui les avaient déjà tous sauvés une fois. Ce chat avec qui il s'était surpris à parler. Lui confiant ses doutes, ses craintes. Oui, Pot-de-colle était un membre de sa meute. Il la défendrait, dû-t-il en mourir. La colère, la rage décupla ses forces. Quand il se releva, le dernier kanima était mort. Son corps redevenu l'être humain qu'il avait été.

Les flancs de la panthère se soulevaient péniblement. Ses yeux étaient à moitié fermés et paraissaient éteints.

« - Vous croyez qu'elle cicatrise comme vous ? Demanda Stiles  
- Faut espérer, sinon elle n'en a pas pour longtemps. » Répondit Scott.

Derek avait pris délicatement la tête de la panthère, disant doucement son nom.

« - Aller survit ! Tiens bon, on va te soigner. »

La panthère leva les yeux vers lui, regard vert contre regard gris-vert. Puis les ferma doucement. Son cœur battait de plus en plus doucement.

* * *

_Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ^^. Et comme dab, les reviews c'est juste en dessous. *_* Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas avoir de reviews en chocolat._


	12. Chap 12 pot de colle

_Que va-t-il arriver à peau de colle. La panthère est mal en point. Qui est vraiment Alan Deaton ? Va-t-il arriver à la sauver ?  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de mon imagination.

**Spoiler / contexte **: UA qui se situe entre les saisons 2 et 3 que je réarrange à ma convenance. Je laisse certains personnages de côté. Jackson par exemple, le kanima ne sera pas lui. Déjà je les colle à l'université et non pas au lycée. Car j'ai un peu de mal à écrire des histoires avec des adolescents qui sauvent l'humanité… Je pense qu'il faut au minimum avoir le droit de vote avant d'aller sauver la planète ! Mon côté Bruce Willis faut croire ! (Pardon aux fans puristes).

**Rating** : K, cela va bien se bécoter... Mais rating K ;p

**Diffusion**: Comme toujours, vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog : fantasy stories wordpress (Silver Angel / Teen wolf / La sentinelle)

* * *

**La sentinelle - Chapitre 12 : Pot-de-colle**

La vie s'échappait de la panthère.

« - Non ! Non, non, respire ! Hurlait l'alpha. Deaton ! Faut l'emmener chez Deaton. »

Stiles allait faire remarquer que cela n'allait pas être facile de bouger un fauve d'au moins 150 kg, quand la silhouette de Pot-de-colle devint floue. La panthère rapetissait. Tous retinrent leur souffle. La métamorphose s'opéra. Un faible « miaou » leur indiqua que la chatte avait retrouvé sa forme normale. Son pelage était poissé de sang, les muscles de sa cuisse à vif. Derek la souleva la plus délicatement possible.

« - On fonce à la clinique vétérinaire ! » Hurla-t-il.

Stiles conduisit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Tout le long du trajet Derek berça la chatte, lui disant des encouragements et des mots d'affection. Stiles crut même apercevoir de l'humidité dans les yeux de l'alpha. Ils déboulèrent à la clinique Scott tenant la porte. Le docteur Alan Deaton sortit de la réserve, alerté par le bruit. Il vit Derek le tee-shirt rouge de sang avec un chat en très mauvais état dans les bras. Ce qui le choqua, était le regard désespéré de l'alpha. Le vétérinaire ne posa pas de question et ouvrit la porte de la salle d'examen.

« - Tu peux la sauver ? Demanda Derek.  
- Il lui est arrivé quoi ?  
- Elle s'est battu contre trois kanimas.  
- Un miracle qu'elle vive encore !  
- Elle en a tué deux !  
- Pardon ? Cette chatte a tué deux kanima !  
- Oui, mais à ce moment-là, elle était sous sa forme grosse panthère ». Précisa Stiles

Le regard du vétérinaire se figea quelque instants.

« - Je vois, Scott sort moi les champs opératoires et les solutions aseptiques.  
- Tout de suite Boss !  
- Tu sembles connaitre cet animal ou du moins ce qu'il est. Je me trompe Alan ? Fit Derek.  
- Comment considères-tu cet animal ?  
- C'est un membre de ma meute, un membre à part entière.  
- Alors je vais faire de mon mieux pour le sauver. Et cela serait bien que toi et Stiles passiez dans la salle d'attente.  
- Je reste ! Dit Derek.  
- Euh moi j'y vais sinon je vais gerber. Dit Stiles.  
- Bon, ça me faciliterai la tache si elle reprenait sa taille de panthère. Euh elle a un nom ?  
- Pot-de-colle.

- Ça à mal débuté entre nous, le nom lui est resté…  
- Je vois ça.  
- Peut-être en lui demandant tout simplement, dit Scott. On a toujours l'impression qu'elle comprend ce qu'on dit.  
- Pot-de-colle ? Dit Alan. As-tu la force de te métamorphoser ? »

La chatte ouvrit doucement les yeux et émis un miaulement plaintif.

« - Pot-de-colle, aller essaye ma belle. Dit Derek lui caressant doucement le haut de la tête.  
- Miaou ! »

Son corps trembla puis se mis à grossir. La panthère apparue. Son souffle était rauque. Sa peau était tellement lacérée, que l'on voyait ses muscles.

«- Mon dieu ! Je vais lui faire une anesthésie. Je ne sais même pas par où commencer !  
- Sauve là !  
- La première heure va être cruciale. Le venin l'empêche de cicatriser. Il faut qu'elle tienne jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fasse plus effet.  
- Elle peut cicatriser comme nous ? Demanda Scott.  
- Normalement oui. Mais là, en plus du venin qui bloque la cicatrisation, le nombre de blessure est important. Elle perd trop de sang…  
- On peut lui faire une transfusion, prends mon sang ! Cria Derek.  
- Je ne suis pas certain de l'impact de ton sang de loup sur son organisme. Je vais cautériser au mieux. Il restera plus qu'à attendre et espérer.  
- … »

Les deux heures qui suivirent furent longues pour Derek. Il tournait comme un fauve en cage dans la salle d'attente. Deaton avait fini par le sortir de la salle d'examen tellement l'agitation de l'alpha était importante. Le vétérinaire fini par sortir. Il trouva Stiles qui somnolait sur un des fauteuils, Derek était accroupi, dos contre un mur, il regardait le sol. Scott pianotait sur son téléphone

« - Vous pouvez venir… »

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle d'examen, ils trouvèrent le sol jonché de linges sanglants. Le corps de Pot-de-colle avait été soigneusement nettoyé.

- Alors ?  
- Alors le venin ne fait plus effet, et la cicatrisation a bien commencée.  
- Elle va s'en sortir ? Demanda Stiles.  
- Oui à cette vitesse, demain elle sera sur pied. »

Tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Derek avait posé sa tête contre celle de la panthère.

« - Merci, encore une fois je te dois la vie… »

Le félin lui répondit par un grand coup de langue sur le visage.

« - Berk ! » Fit Stiles. Elle doit avoir une halène de chacal.  
- Grrr… Fit Pot-de-colle.  
- En effet, elle comprend tout, tu devrais apprendre à la fermer Stiles… Dit Scott en riant.  
- Je pense que vous feriez mieux d'aller vous coucher tous les trois, vous avez mauvaise mine.  
- Clair, la soirée a été mouvementée. Dit Stiles.  
- Il va falloir qu'on trouve l'alpha responsable de ça… Murmura Derek  
- Si on comprend le but, on trouvera plus facilement le coupable. Dit Stiles. A quoi peut servir une armée de kanima ? Là est la question.  
- Allez-vous coucher, vous êtes épuisés, vous ne trouverez rien ce soir.»

Stiles déposa Scott chez lui et raccompagna Derek à sa voiture. La cervelle de Stiles fonctionnait à plein régime. Il se disait que la clé était là. Dans le « pourquoi ». Qui leur donnerait le « qui ». Que pouvait faire une meute de kanima ? A part répandre la mort ? Pourquoi répandre la mort ? Il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte. Ses rêves furent peuplés de loups, de kanimas et d'une présence invisible qui semblait observer de loin.

La clinique vétérinaire avait retrouvé son calme. Alan Deaton retourna dans la salle d'examen après avoir fermé la porte d'entrée. La panthère, toujours allongée sur le flanc, respirait calmement.

« - Je me demandais quand est-ce que l'un de vous débarquerait. Dit-il dans une langue étrange. »

La panthère poussa un soupir. Son corps devint flou. Une métamorphose s'opérait. Une nouvelle forme de Pot-de-colle.

« - Bonsoir Bastet, ça fait longtemps…  
- Appelle-moi Mafdet Mahes, ou Maf' plutôt. Bonsoir Pan. Répondit la jeune femme dans la même langue.  
- Appelle-moi Alan Deaton alors. Je vois, toujours ton humour particulier dans tes noms d'emprunt. Mafdet, la déesse égyptienne à tête de panthère et Mahes le dieu guerrier à tête de lion.  
- Oh ! Y a quatre mois je me nommais Helen Meow.  
- Meow comme miaou en anglais… C'est moins inspiré je trouve. Comment vas-tu ?  
- Un peu… lacérée ? Merci pour tes soins. Par contre je suis surprise de te trouver là.

- Pourquoi ai-je sentit l'appel alors qu'une sentinelle était déjà sur place ?

- Que se passe-t-il ?  
- J'ai perdu la majeure partie de mes pouvoirs de sentinelle…  
- Pan ! Comment est-ce possible ? Quand est-ce arrivé ?  
- Y a 95 ans. Mon rôle semble avoir changé.  
- Changé pour ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Depuis je me fie à mon instinct, d'où ma profession de vétérinaire...  
- Tu ne vois plus les lignes des futurs ?  
- Non.  
- Le nombre de sentinelle diminue dangereusement… Si en plus certains d'entre nous perdent leurs pouvoirs…  
- Je pense que cela doit avoir un sens, Bast… Maf'.  
- Un sens ? En tout cas les lignes des futurs sont troubles.  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- Beaucoup mènent à un chaos total… les kanimas…  
- Tu vois qui est l'alpha ?  
- Non justement. Juste que c'est lié à Derek.  
- Derek ? Il serait lié aux kanimas ?  
- Non pas exactement. Je sais juste que dans tous les futurs où l'équilibre est préservé, il est vivant. Ce qui n'est pas le cas des autres lignes où cela bascule.  
- C'est un élément clé, donc.  
- Oui, Derek doit à tous prix rester en vie.  
- Le risque de déséquilibre est fort ?  
- Majeur… Les images que j'ai vu… sont terribles.

- Ah ! Dans un des futurs possibles, tu vas avoir à me soigner encore, sous ma forme humaine cette fois.  
- Qui vas te mettre dans un tel état pour que tu ais besoin de moi ?  
- … Si tu dis qu'il y a une raison pour que tu ne perçoives plus les futurs, je ne vais pas t'en dire plus… Juste, soigne-moi comme si j'étais une simple mortelle.  
- D'accord. Euh…  
- Oui ?  
- Derek ?  
- Quoi Derek ?  
- Il semble avoir un fort attachement vis-à-vis de « Pot-de-colle »  
- Deux fois que je lui sauve la vie, normal !  
- Non, c'est plus profond que ça. Il était réellement inquiet pour ta vie, enfin celle du chat.  
- Je… »

Maf' se tut. Elle revoyait Derek quand elle l'avait embrassé, le soir de leur sortie au restaurant. Elle avait entendu le cœur de l'alpha s'accélérer, de même que le sien. Le trouble qu'elle avait ressenti. Elle hésitait à en parler à Pan. Les sentinelles n'étaient pas sensées ressentir quoique ce soit pour les mortels. Ils étaient hors du temps. En plus de cinquante siècles d'existence elle n'avait jamais ressenti d'amour pour quelqu'un. Elle avait bien eu des attirances, des « aventures » mais rien qui ne pouvait s'apparenter à de l'amour. Un amour vrai. Sans en dire plus, Maf' se métamorphosa en chat et partit par la fenêtre entrebâillée. Pan/Deaton resta longtemps songeur en regardant la fenêtre. Cherchant une explication dans ce changement des règles. Car il avait le sentiment que c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait. Sa perte de pouvoir, le lien indéniable entre Maf'-Bastet et Derek.

Pot-de-colle s'engouffra dans les bois puis pris sa forme de panthère et galopa à s'épuiser. Dès que le poison n'avait plus fait effet, son corps avait cicatrisé. Elle s'arrêta au sommet d'une colline qui était un peu dégagée, l'esprit embrouillé. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été si confuse. Jusqu'à présent son rôle de sentinelle, lui avait toujours semblé clair, mis à part aux débuts, où elle avait un peu tâtonné. Levant le museau vers la lune montante elle poussa un rugissement.

« - Pot-de-colle ! Pensa Derek, elle n'est pas loin ! »

L'alpha n'avait pu se résoudre à retourner dans son loft en ville. Il trainait donc dans l'ancienne propriété calcinée de sa famille. Se fiant à son ouïe, il fonça en mode loup vers la provenance du cri. Il l'a trouva au sommet de la colline voisine, assise regardant le ciel comme si elle y cherchait des réponses.

« - Pot-de-colle ! » Dit-il. Il s'approcha de la bête magnifique. Son pelage noir était de nouveau intact et luisait de reflets bleutés. L'alpha s'accroupit et la serra dans ses bras. La panthère posa son museau sur son épaule, semblant soupirer. Au bout d'un moment elle se dégagea. Elle posa son regard vert dans celui de Derek. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants. Puis la panthère s'en alla. Le loup n'essaya pas de la suivre. Elle était en vie, sauvée. Cela lui suffisait.

* * *

_Voici que s'achève ce chapitre. J'espère que les nouvelles informations distillées vous auront plus. Enfin, vous pouvez toujours m'en parler dans une review, je vous répondrais avec joie._


	13. Chap 13 Maf' Mahes, professeur stagiaire

_Les relations entre Derek est Maf'... Comment se comporte un loup alpha en mode amoureux ? ;p On en recause dans vos reviews^^  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de mon imagination.

**Spoiler / contexte **: UA qui se situe entre les saisons 2 et 3 que je réarrange à ma convenance. Je laisse certains personnages de côté. Jackson par exemple, le kanima ne sera pas lui. Déjà je les colle à l'université et non pas au lycée. Car j'ai un peu de mal à écrire des histoires avec des adolescents qui sauvent l'humanité… Je pense qu'il faut au minimum avoir le droit de vote avant d'aller sauver la planète ! Mon côté Bruce Willis faut croire ! (Pardon aux fans puristes).

**Rating** : K, cela va bien se bécoter... Mais rating K ;p

**Diffusion**: Comme toujours, vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog : fantasy stories wordpress (Silver Angel / Teen wolf / La sentinelle)

* * *

**La sentinelle - Chapitre 13 : Maf' Mahes professeur stagiaire.**

Stiles attaqua sa première heure de cours en baillant aux corneilles. Ce qui lui valut une remarque acerbe du professeur de mathématique sur ses activités nocturnes. Le jeune homme se serait bien passé de capter l'attention de la classe. Il était épuisé. La veille, il avait failli se faire bouffer par une meute de kanimas et avait vu Pot-de-colle se faire littéralement massacrer. Il avait passé le peu d'heure de sommeil qui lui restait à se réveiller entre deux cauchemars. Alors les allusions douteuses sur ses activités nocturnes…

« - Tu as des news de Deaton ? Chuchota-t-il à l'intention de Scott.  
- Oui, Pot-de-colle a entièrement récupérée. Son patron lui avait envoyé un message pour le rassurer sur l'état de la chatte.  
- Ah ! Tant mieux. J'ai le sentiment qu'elle n'a pas fini de nous sauver la mise.  
- Monsieur Stilinski ? Vous avez des choses intéressantes à faire partager ? Demanda le professeur.  
- Euh… Non, désolé. » Répondit Stiles.

A la pause déjeuner, ils s'installèrent à la table d'Isaac. Vernon et Erika étaient rentrer à l'entrepôt pour manger un sandwich.

« - Des nouvelles sur l'alpha potentiel ? Demanda Stiles.  
- Non rien. Derek quadrille la zone. Répondit Isaac.  
- On devrait peut-être en parler aux Argents non ? Dit Scott.  
- Tu fais confiance à ces chasseurs de loups ? Répliqua Isaac. Personnellement, plus ils sont loin de moi, mieux je me porte.  
- On pourrait unir nos forces pour une fois ! Imagine que ce soir, on se retrouve de nouveau avec quatre kanimas ! Pot-de-colle, ne va peut-être pas pouvoir gérer ça tous les soirs !  
- Je ne vois pas ce que l'on pourrait faire ensemble. Désolé mais cela me rend nerveux rien que d'être dans la même classe qu'Allison Argent.  
- Arrête ! Tu sais bien qu'elle est de notre côté.  
- Elle peut être, mais son père ou pire son grand père, ne rêvent que d'une chose : me transformer en descente de lit… »

Ils commencèrent l'après-midi par des travaux pratiques en chimie. Stiles remarqua que Maf' avait réussi à faire des merveilles. Il ne restait plus aucune trace de l'explosion qu'elle avait provoqué la veille. Alors qu'il allait rejoindre sa paillasse, il la vit en grande discussion avec le professeur Harris.

« - Scott ? Tu peux entendre ce qu'ils se disent ? En désignant Maf' et Harris près du tableau.  
- Hum… Maf' s'excuse pour le cahier d'Harris. Il n'est pas content. Elle lui propose qu'elle serait ravie de l'inviter au restaurant. Euh… elle ment, elle n'est pas ravie du tout, ses battements de cœurs ont eu quelques ratées quand elle a dit ça.  
- Pire ! Qui serait ravi d'aller au restau avec ce sociopathe ? Pauvre Maf', elle nous a bien aidés sur ce coup-là.  
- Tu ne trouves pas étrange qu'elle n'est pas été plus affolée que ça en apercevant le kanima et toute la bande en mode loup ?  
- C'est vrai qu'elle a préparé sa bombe comme si elle faisait ça tous les jours. Elle semblait connaitre Derek... et l'existence des loups garous.  
- Faudra questionner Derek à son sujet. Il ne serait pas inintéressant d'avoir une alliée au campus». Finit Scott.

La fin du cours se passa sans soucis, mis à part que la manipe de Scott et Derek fut la seule à foirer. Le quotidien habituel des deux amis. Le soir, ils retrouvèrent la meute de Derek dans leur entrepôt. Dans la journée, l'alpha n'avait pas senti la présence d'un quelconque alpha dans les parages, ni d'aura suspectes.

« - Au fait Derek. Demanda Scott. Comment se fait-il que Maf' Mahes n'ait pas été plus surprise que ça de se trouver face à cinq loups garous et un kanima hier soir ? Qu'elle nous couvre et surtout qu'elle agisse comme une professionnelle en fabriquant sa bombe artisanale. Qui est-elle ?  
- … Elle est au courant pour les loups par ma faute. Elle était avec moi quand je me suis fait attaquer par quatre bêtas. Pas pu faire autrement que de me métamorphoser pour les battre…  
- Ok et pour la pro des bombes ?  
- Ben, elle m'a dit être rompue à une liste impressionnante de sport de combat. Ce qui semble véridique. Ce soir-là, elle a latté solo cinq loubards qui lui cherchaient des noises et assommé l'un des bêtas qui m'attaquaient…  
- Rien de plus normal pour un professeur stagiaire. Dit Stiles.  
- … Elle est… surprenante à bien des égards… Je n'en sais pas plus Scott. Repris Derek.  
- Bon en tout cas elle nous a aidé et ne nous a pas caftés. Elle prend même sur elle la destruction du bouquin d'Harris. Ajouta Scott.  
- Comment ça ? Demanda Derek.  
- Ben elle se paye une soirée romantique avec ce sociopathe pour faire passer la destruction de ce foutu cahier. Dit Stiles.  
- Et cela ne l'enchante guère. Vu son rythme cardiaque quand ils en parlaient. Rajouta Scott.  
- Elle doit le voir quand ? Demanda Derek.  
- Ce soir.  
- Il passe la prendre chez elle ?  
- Non, ils se rejoignent au restaurant. Derek soupira.  
- Tu sais l'heure et où ? Ajouta-t-il sèchement»

Scott donna toutes les informations à l'alpha, puis reparti avec Stiles. Dans la jeep Stiles lui demanda :

« - C'est moi ou Derek en pince pour Maf' ?  
- T'en pince pas pour Maf' toi ?  
- C'est une belle femme c'est sure. Mais j'ai bien cru qu'il allait se métamorphoser quand il a appris que Maf' avait un rencard avec Harris.  
- C'est difficile de savoir ce que pense Derek. »

Maf' se préparait pour sa soirée. Elle avait tergiversé une heure devant sa penderie. Cherchant le vêtement qui la mettrait le moins en valeur. Son souci était que même un sac à patate la mettrait en beauté. Elle finit par opter pour un pantalon de tissu noir, d'un haut neutre sans décolleté. Elle rassembla sa longue chevelure en une simple queue de cheval. Une fois prête, elle sortit. Et partit rejoindre le restaurant dans une nouvelle voiture de sport qu'elle venait d'acquérir. L'hiver approchait et même en Californie, la moto ne serait pas le plus pratique. En arrivant, elle aperçut Harris qui faisait le pied de grue devant l'établissement. Un restaurant de moyenne gamme qui n'offrait pas de groom. Elle trouva à se garer trente mètres plus loin et sortit en soupirant. Se composant un sourire, elle se retourna et avança vers Harris. Elle lut la satisfaction de l'homme dans son regard. Il lui fit un baisemain à l'ancienne et colla d'office son bras autour de sa taille pour entrer dans le hall. Maf' joua le rôle de la parfaite compagne, riant aux plaisanteries atroces de Harris, flattant son égo surdimensionné.

« - J'ai prévu que l'on finisse la soirée dans la boite de nuit qu'il y a pas très loin, c'est OK ?  
- Euh... Oui. Répondit Maf', qui voyait cette maudite soirée s'éterniser. Bon après tout, elle pouvait toujours faire abstraction de cet emmerdeur et s'amuser en dansant.

Ils arrivèrent donc vers minuit à la boite de nuit le Paradise. Harris paradait serré contre Maf', exhibant la somptueuse créature à ses côtés comme étant avec lui. L'ambiance était bonne, la piste de danse était déjà bien remplie. A peine avait-elle donné sa veste au vestiaire, Maf' fonça sur la piste. Évitant qu'Harris ne l'entraine vers les fauteuils dans un coin sombre. Bon gré, mal gré il la suivit. La musique bougeait, les danseurs s'agitaient. Harris avait du mal à rester près de Maf' qui naturellement attirait tous les célibataires de la piste. Au bout d'une heure, Harris lui demanda si elle ne voulait pas aller s'assoir pour boire un verre.

« - Non ! Après je me relève plus, mais vas-y, je ne bouge pas de là. »

C'est un Harris fortement irrité qui quitta la piste de danse. Maf' se laissa encore plus aller au rythme de la musique, de l'ambiance. Elle dansait en cadence. Le tempo allait à un rythme d'enfer, elle était à peine essoufflée. Elle aurait pu danser une nuit entière sans faiblir. Fermant les yeux, elle laissait son corps bouger. Ce n'était, en fait, pas une si mauvaise idée. La musique lui vidait l'esprit. Elle pouvait, pour quelques heures, oublier son rôle, ce qu'elle était. Elle rouvrit les yeux pour s'orienter et tomba sur deux prunelles d'un gris-vert qu'elle connaissait bien. Derek. Il dansait juste devant elle, la dévorant des yeux. Maf' se troubla, elle ne l'avait pas senti venir. Elle lui sourit et lui lança un regard interrogateur, regardant à droite à gauche. « Quoi ? » Mima Derek dans le bruit assourdissant. Maf' se rapprocha de lui :

« - Je cherche la future animation musclée, y a toujours du sport quand tu es là. »

Derek lui répondit par une moue désabusée.

« - Tu fréquentes des gens bien particulier ! Dit-il.  
- Oui effectivement, répliqua-t-elle en haussant les sourcils dans sa direction. »

La musique changea de tempo, la série des slows commençait. L'alpha la colla d'autorité dans ses bras et commença à danser, la tenant serrée contre son torse. Après une légère hésitation, Maf' mit ses bras autour de son cou et posa son menton sur son épaule. Derek regardait sa nuque. Plus rien d'autre n'existait à part Maf' et la musique. Il sentait son corps souple onduler entre ses bras. Il ferma les yeux pour sentit le corps de Maf' avec ses autres sens.

« - Puis-je récupérer ma cavalière, s'il vous plait ? Dit une voix sèche dans le dos de Maf'.

Derek ouvrit les yeux doucement et lança un regard de défit à Harris, puis se reportât sur Maf' qui lui fit une mimique expressive levant les yeux au plafond. Elle lâcha Derek, qui la laissa aller avec réticence. Celui-ci toisa encore une fois Harris et sortit de la piste de dance.

« - Tu connais Derek Hale ? Dit Harris avec du mépris en prononçant le nom de Derek.  
- Oui, je l'ai rencontré peu de temps après mon arrivée à Beacon Hills, pourquoi ? »

Maf' savait pertinemment que malgré la sono, Derek ne perdrait aucunes miettes de ce qu'ils diraient.

« - Je te conseille vivement d'éviter cet homme.  
- Ah bon, pour quelle raison ?  
- Ce n'est qu'un… voyou !  
- Un voyou ? Qu'a-t-il fait pour entrer dans cette catégorie.  
- Je ne sais pas, mais il n'est pas net. Sa famille a péri dans un immense incendie il y a dix ans. Ça l'a perturbé. Il est instable et potentiellement dangereux. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un pour toi.  
- Ah bon ! Hum… Pourtant je veux bien concéder quelques défauts à un homme si bien foutu ! »

La remarque eut le don de coller Harris dans une fureur froide. « Allons nous assoir » dit-il en entrainant Maf' d'autorité. Au bord de la piste, Maf' s'excusa pour aller « se repoudrer le nez ». La jeune femme se dirigea vers les blocs sanitaires. Il y avait plein de monde et elle devait zigzaguer dans la foule. A un moment, une main lui attrapa le poignet, l'attirant contre un mur : Derek.

« - Quels défauts me concéderais-tu ? » Demanda-t-il.

Il la tenait plaquée contre le mur, rien d'anormal dans ce lieu où pleins de couples se bécotaient un peu partout.

- Euh… Ta liste de défauts est longue…

- Bon à part l'attitude de mâle dominant, je veux bien t'accorder l'amnistie pour tout le reste.  
- Je suis un alpha… Dit-il d'une voix rauque contre son oreille.  
- Derek… Je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je maitrise cet idiot de Harris.  
- Je n'aime pas le voir te coller… Bien joué le coup pour abréger le slow.  
- Quoi de plus facile que de parler de la beauté d'un autre homme…  
- Maf'…  
- Passe une bonne soirée, Derek. Dit Maf' en s'écartant.  
- Je passerai une bonne soirée quand tu seras rentrée chez toi, loin des sales pattes de ce type.  
- Mon loulou protecteur ! »

Maf lui fit un chaste bisou sur la joue et s'engouffra dans les sanitaires des femmes. Elle dut se passer de l'eau sur le visage pour reprendre une certaine contenance. Elle songea à sa conversation avec Deaton. Que leur arrivaient-ils ? Pour l'heure, pas besoin de se voiler la face. Derek l'attirait. Elle sentait que cela allait au-delà de l'attrait sexuel. C'était totalement inconcevable pour une sentinelle. Elle fut engloutie par la musique quand elle ressortit des toilettes. Avec soulagement, elle ne vit Derek nulle part et rejoignit Harris qui l'attendait à une table. Celui-ci semblait avoir passé ses nerfs sur des boissons alcoolisées, comme en témoignaient les verres sur la table.

« - Un Gin-Vodka ? Demanda-t-il  
- Non pas d'alcool, je suis venue en voiture. Je vais prendre un jus de fruit.  
- Comme tu veux. Euh c'est bruyant ici, on pourrait finir la soirée chez toi ou chez moi si tu préfères. ». « Nous y voilà » pensa Maf'.

« - Euh non, je vais rentrer plutôt, petits tracas féminins… Dit-elle avec une moue explicite. Désolée.  
- Ce… ce n'est pas grave. Répliqua-t-il, pensant visiblement le contraire. Je te raccompagne à ta voiture.  
- Merci. »

L'air frais fit du bien à Maf', le silence de la nuit aussi. Ils marchèrent doucement en direction de sa voiture. Sans sentir sa présence, Maf' savait que Derek les observait. Elle allait devoir jouer finement pour congédier Harris sans trop de brusquerie, ni le laisser trop approcher pour provoquer la colère du loup. Sa voiture était à trois mètres, elle se retourna brusquement, prenant les devants.

« - Merci Adrian pour cette soirée, c'était bien agréable.  
- Je…  
- Désolée de te laisser un peu en plan, mais j'ai un mal de tête carabiné qui est en train de s'installer. »

Elle se trouvait stupide de ne pas avoir trouvé mieux comme excuse. Elle allait se retourner, quand d'un geste rapide, Harris la prit dans ses bras. Elle sentit une de ses mains se poser sur ses reins, inquisitrice, l'autre lui tenant le poignet. Il sentait l'alcool. Alors qu'il avançait la tête pour l'embrasser, d'une main sur sa poitrine elle l'éloigna de la distance de son bras. Maf' entendit un « chien » grogner non loin…

« - Désolée Adrian, mais j'ai une ligne de conduite : jamais avec un collègue de travail…  
- Tu peux faire une exception.  
- Non, navrée. Fais attention en rentrant, tu as un peu bu.  
- Tu… Il faut bien ça pour avoir le courage de t'aborder Maf' ! Je…  
- Bonne nuit Adrian. A demain au campus. »

La jeune femme voulu retirer sa main, mais Harris ne la lâchait pas, se collant plus près. Nouveau grognement lointain. Avec un soupir, Maf' pivota et dans un geste apprit en judo se libéra de l'emprise de Harris. Elle l'aida à garder son équilibre et s'écarta. Celui-ci la regarda partir comme dans un état second.

En arrivant chez elle, Maf' lança ses clefs et son sac sur la table, puis se dirigea vers la douche, se déshabillant au fur et a mesure. Lâchant ses vêtements au hasard. Elle avait besoin de sentir l'eau couler sur son corps. Effacer les relents d'alcool qu'elle sentait encore, oublier le contact de cette main moite sur ses reins. Effacer l'odeur de Harris. Il lui fallut bien vingt minutes pour se ressaisir. « Bordel que cela devient compliqué ! » pensa-t-elle. Elle avait déjà par le passé dû « payer de sa personne », mais cela ne l'avait jamais affecté comme aujourd'hui, bien que ce soit resté soft. S'enveloppant d'une serviette, elle partit vers sa chambre. Une bonne nuit de sommeil serait la bienvenue, ou du moins les quelques heures qui restaient avant le matin. Elle allait s'écrouler sur son lit quand une alarme sonna dans sa tête. Se retourna brusquement, elle vit Derek près de la fenêtre entrouverte.

« - Ceci est une propriété privée, que je ne vous autorise pas à la traverser. Dit-elle.  
- Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien.  
- Tu pouvais aussi bien m'envoyer un message… je t'aurai répondu.  
- Non ! Je voulais le constater par moi-même. »

L'alpha s'approcha sentant son parfum. Vérifier s'il ne trouvait pas des traces de l'odeur de Harris sur la jeune femme.

« - Ta sollicitude me touche, mais j'ai sommeil et j'ai eu ma dose de « mâle » pour la soirée. »

Il ne répondit pas, s'approchant toujours plus près.

« - Derek, s'il te plait ! »

Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras. Maf' essaya de le repousser doucement, mais il la bloquait contre lui. Elle sentit ses lèvres se poser dans son cou.

« - Derek ! Non ! »

Il remonta le long de sa tempe, la planquant plus fortement contre son torse.

« - Derek ! Bordel, lâche-moi.  
- Je ne peux pas…»

Doucement il la fit pivoter et reculer vers le lit. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de la jeune femme. Elle sentait son souffle chaud. Et contrairement à Harris qui la dégoutait totalement, son corps répondit à l'insistance masculine, se lovant contre celui de Derek. Encouragé par cette réaction, les mains de l'alpha se firent plus pressantes, faisant glisser la serviette de Maf'. La jeune femme ne sut pas où elle trouva l'énergie de le repousser. Mais elle parvint à maitriser sa voix et son corps dans un ultime effort.

« - Sort immédiatement ! » Le ton était sans appel et lourd de menaces.

Derek la fixa, luttant contre son propre désir de la posséder là tout de suite et la peur de la perdre définitivement. Il dut se faire violence pour s'écarter de Maf' dont le parfum l'enivrait. Il quitta la pièce sans un mot. Maf' s'écroula sur son lit quand elle entendit la porte de l'entrée claquer derrière lui. Un sentiment de vide s'installa dans son cœur. Mais un désarroi s'insinua dans son esprit. Elle se perdrait si elle lui cédait.

Derek rentra chez lui. Il était d'une humeur massacrante. Il avait cru devenir fou quand il avait vu Harris poser les mains sur Maf'. Quand il l'avait raccompagné à sa voiture, c'était passé à un cheveu qu'il ne se jette dessus pour l'égorger. Cette fille le rendait fou. Il mit son nez dans le tee-shirt qu'il lui avait subtilisé avant qu'elle n'arrive chez elle. Il était dingue de son odeur. L'imprégnation, cela ne pouvait pas être autre chose. Par deux fois déjà il avait pensé être amoureux. Mais ce qu'il ressentait pour Maf' avait quelque chose d'absolu, d'unique. Exactement ce que son père lui avait décrit quand il avait rencontré sa mère. Quand on tombait sur son alter-ego, son autre moi. Le sentiment d'être enfin entier quand on trouvait son compagnon. Il savait que Maf' n'était pas insensible, elle avait répondu à ses baisers, son corps avait épousé le sien. Il avait entendu son cœur s'affoler. Mais elle l'avait repoussé, sa dernière phrase avait eu sur lui l'effet d'une douche froide. Il avait senti le changement, elle s'était reprise. L'ordre de partir était impérieux, non négociable et lourds de menaces. Ils se savaient bien plus fort que Maf', c'était une simple humaine et lui un loup alpha. Mais à cet instant, l'espace de quelques secondes, il avait senti qu'elle serait capable de le battre.

* * *

_Voila pour ce chapitre. Dites moi, s'il vous a plut  
_


	14. Chap 14 Nouvelle menace

_Scott et Derek dans de beaux draps! Comment vont-ils s'en sortir ?^^  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de mon imagination.

**Spoiler / contexte **: UA qui se situe entre les saisons 2 et 3 que je réarrange à ma convenance. Je laisse certains personnages de côté. Jackson par exemple, le kanima ne sera pas lui. Déjà je les colle à l'université et non pas au lycée. Car j'ai un peu de mal à écrire des histoires avec des adolescents qui sauvent l'humanité… Je pense qu'il faut au minimum avoir le droit de vote avant d'aller sauver la planète ! Mon côté Bruce Willis faut croire ! (Pardon aux fans puristes).

**Rating** : K, cela va bien se bécoter... Mais rating K ;p

**Diffusion**: Comme toujours, vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog : fantasy stories wordpress (Silver Angel / Teen wolf / La sentinelle)

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Nouvelle menace**

Le téléphone de Stiles sonna, nouveau message de Scott lui donnant rendez-vous dans l'entrepôt de la meute de Derek. Ils avaient senti des alphas, plusieurs alphas bougeant en meute. « Et c'est repartit » soupira Stiles.

« - Alors tu penses que c'est eux qui produisent les kanima ? Demanda Stiles.  
- Je n'en sais rien, cela me semble étrange. Je n'avais jamais senti leurs odeurs avant.  
- Une nouvelle meute ?  
- Ça y ressemble. Car ils ont collé un signe de provocation sur la porte de ma maison familiale. Dit Derek.  
- Quel signe ?  
- Un triskel.  
- Qui signifie ?  
- Alpha, bête, oméga. Les trois rangs chez les loups garous. Ils veulent le territoire.  
- Avec ou sans nous ? Demanda Isaac.  
- Je ne sais pas encore. C'est la première fois que je vois plusieurs alphas dans une même meute.  
- Donc s'ils sont nouveaux dans la région, on a toujours l'affaire des kanimas à résoudre, dit Stiles.  
- Oui, j'ai bien peur que cela soit deux affaires séparées.  
- Cool ! Fit Stiles de façon sarcastique.  
- Bref soyez sur vos gardes, surtout toi Scott puisque tu refuses toujours de rejoindre ma meute. Tu es faible solo.  
- Ne te biles pas pour moi. »

Stiles regarda son ami, inquiet. Scott serait plus fort s'il intégrait la meute de Derek et celui-ci aussi par la même occasion. Plus une meute comptait d'individu, plus chaque individu était fort individuellement.

La semaine se passa sans incidents, pas de kanimas enragés, ni d'alphas menaçants. Ce fût pendant le match de Lacrosse du samedi où Scott faillit s'écrouler sur le terrain, que les ennuis reprirent. Brusquement il avait senti la présence des alphas. Ils devaient être parmi les spectateurs. Derek les aurait repérés, mais lui était encore trop inexpérimenté pour les localiser précisément. L'aura des alphas faisait plier le bêta qu'il était. Son cœur était douloureux. Totalement désorienté, il se fit renverser par un joueur de l'équipe adverse. L'aura des alphas commençait à déclencher sa propre mutation. Déjà ses pupilles avaient changées de couleurs. Il devait partit de là. Ne pas se transformer devant tous ces gens. Stiles semblait avoir compris que quelque chose clochait. Il le regardait inquiet. Cherchant à attirer son attention pour stopper la métamorphose. Puis la pression retomba aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Les alphas avaient dû partir. Le cœur de Scott se calma peu à peu. Ce n'était pas passé loin. Il put terminer son match plus sereinement.

« - J'envoie un message à Derek, tu en as compté combien Scott ?  
- Je ne sais pas, au moins trois.  
- Bon je rentre, on s'est prévu une soirée DVD – pizza avec mon père. Appelle quand même s'il y a un souci.  
- Ok bonne soirée. Ah au fait tu as vu Allison ? Son portable doit être éteint, elle ne répond pas à mes messages.  
- Non, enfin pas vue après le match, elle était avec Lydia sur les gradins.  
- Ok. Elle a dû rentrer.»

Scott fit un détour par la maison d'Allison. Grimpa jusqu'à la fenêtre de sa chambre, personne. Toute la maison était silencieuse. « Elle a dut sortir avec son père en ville, » songea-t-il. Il prit la direction de sa maison. Il était vanné. Le match avait été intense, sans parler de la pression des alphas. Une bonne douche et couché tôt serait le programme de la soirée. Quand il arriva devant sa porte, Scott eut un mauvais pressentiment. Sa mère était de service de nuit à l'hôpital. Mais quelque chose clochait dans le silence de sa maison. Il ouvrir la porte d'entrée et sentit la présence d'un alpha. Mais trop tard, Scott s'effondra sur le sol, inconscient.

Quand il se réveilla, il était torse nu, les mains attachées à une poutre. Seul le bout de ses baskets touchait le sol. A côté de lui, Derek était dans la même position.

« - Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-il. Sa tête lui faisait mal.

Derek répondit par un coup de menton désignant quelque chose à sa gauche. Scott tourna la tête et vit une dizaine de loups, quatre alphas et quatre bêtas.

« - Bien ! Notre jeune ami est enfin réveillé, on va pouvoir commencer !

- Vous vous demandez ce que je veux, je suppose ? Continua celui qui semblait être le chef de la meute.  
- Si tu veux bien te donner cette peine du con, persifla Derek.  
- Tss… Mon nom est Altaïr… Bon je pense que vous avez compris que je revendiquais le territoire ?

- Mais je ne suis pas un ingrat, je veux bien intégrer l'un des deux chefs de meute de ce territoire à ma meute. Un seul évidement.  
- Il n'y a qu'un seul chef de meute ici. Dit Derek.  
- Hum, je ne suis pas d'accord. Certes Scott n'est pas un alpha, pas encore. Mais il a déjà une meute.  
- Tu parles de ses amis étudiants ?  
- Oui, même si ceux-ci ne sont pas des loups, ils agissent bien comme une meute de loup. Une meute qui rend plus fort les membres qui la compose. Quel que soit la nature de ses membres.

Derek admit mentalement que Scott se comportait bien comme un chef de meute.

- Je vois et comment vas-tu procéder pour choisir. Reprit Derek.  
- Très simplement, vous vous battez, je prends le gagnant. Le perdant meure. Une occasion pour toi Scott de devenir un alpha rapidement. »

Scott et Derek se regardèrent. Ils n'avaient nullement envie de se battre l'un contre l'autre et encore moins l'envie d'intégrer cette meute étrange.

« - Je refuse de me battre. Dit Derek.  
- Pareil. Répliqua Scott.  
- Vous pensez bien que l'on avait prévu votre réaction, pour vous motiver, on vous a pris quelque chose auquel vous tenez.  
- Qu'est-ce que ? Commença Scott inquiet.  
- Envoie le premier colis ! » Reprit Altaïr en direction d'un des bêtas.

Celui-ci passa derrière une porte en fer. Scott regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient dans un bâtiment désaffecté. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre là où ils se trouvaient. La pièce était grande, ponctuée d'imposants piliers de béton. Le bêta revint et jeta Allison devant lui.

« - Allison ! Si vous lui faites du mal je vous jure que…  
- C'est simple, bats toi et elle reste en vie, que tu gagnes ou tu perdes. Je t'en fais la promesse.  
- T'es qu'un immonde salopard, aïe ! Scott venait de se prendre un coup de la part d'un des loups qui les surveillaient.  
- Modère ton langage !  
- Bon, deuxième colis maintenant » reprit l'alpha, regardant Derek d'un regard vicieux.

Derek vit partir l'autre bêta avec inquiétude. Se demandant avec qui, ils allaient pouvoir faire pression sur lui. Le bêta revint avec Maf', la jetant au sol près d'Allison. La jeune femme se releva immédiatement et colla son pied dans les parties intimes du bêta qui se plia en deux.

« - Je t'avais prévenu de pas me pousser du con ! »

Le bêta allait la frapper quand il fut stoppé par Altaïr.

« - Non laisse, j'aime les femmes avec du caractère. Bon maintenant, vous avez chacun une bonne raison de vous battre.»

Scott voyait le regard désespéré de Derek. Et pensa que poussé à bout, Derek sauverait Maf'. Il en eut la confirmation quand celui-ci se retourna pour le regarder, un air malheureux et désolé à la fois. Scott faisait non de la tête. Cela ne pouvait pas finir ainsi !

« - Au pire, il suffit que l'un d'entre vous veuille se battre. Celui qui refuse voit l'amour de sa vie égorgée sous ses yeux. Car c'est bien ce que sont ces jeunes femmes non ? »

Un silence tomba. Scott et Derek se regardaient. Altaïr semblait jouir du spectacle. Quand une voix les fit tous se retourner.

« - Bon, sans vouloir être mal polie, vous me les cassez grave ! Dit Maf' époussetant son pantalon.  
- Décidément ta compagnie n'est pas de tout repos Derek, reprit-elle en souriant à l'alpha.  
- Maf' ! Reste tranquille ! Ce sont des alphas, ne les provoque pas !  
- Et tu vas faire quoi ? Zigouiller Scott ?  
- … Je ne veux la mort d'aucun de vous ! Dit Derek.  
- Ah cela ne va pas être possible, dit Altaïr.  
- Hum, je crois que ce n'est pas toi qui va décider ce qui est possible ou non ce soir. Objecta Maf'. Et je suis de très mauvaise humeur, ajouta-t-elle.  
- Ah oui vraiment ?  
- Maf' je t'en supplie reste tranquille. Repris Derek.  
- Rester tranquille ! Quand ces connards m'ont sortie du lit à trois heures du mat' ! Surement pas. Personne n'a jamais survécu après m'avoir réveillée de la sorte !  
- Ouah bravo ! Tu t'es dégoté une sacrée nana Derek ! Elle me ferait presque peur.  
- Allison ? Demanda Maf'.  
- Oui ?  
- Mode petite souris. MAINTENANT ! »

La lueur qu'Allison aperçut dans les yeux de Maf' ne lui fit pas chercher plus de réponse, la jeune fille se ratatina comme elle put contre le sol en béton. Disparaitre ! Elle vit les pieds de Maf' céder leur place à ses deux mains. Le haut de son corps effectuant une rotation. Les deux bêtas qui les avaient amenées, allèrent chacun s'écraser contre un mur de béton. Ils retombèrent inanimés. Un des alphas se jeta sur elle, Maf' arracha le tuyau de chauffage sur le pilier près d'elle, comme si elle cueillait une simple fleur. L'alpha fit un vol plané, fauché aux jambes par le tuyau. Allison utilisa la diversion pour se lover dans un coin. Le silence revint dans la salle. Derek regardait Maf' les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

« - Et bien ! En voilà une humaine étonnante. Je me demande si ce n'est pas toi que je vais prendre dans ma meute. Une morsure ne te tente pas ma belle ?  
- Mon pied où je pense, cela te tente ?  
- Grrr J'aime ton agressivité. Maitrisez-moi cette furie, sans trop l'abimer. Ordonna Altaïr à sa meute.

Deux bêtas et un alpha se ruèrent sur elle en même temps, lui sautant dessus.

« - Maf' ! Hurla Derek »

A l'instant où les loups lui arrivaient dessus, Maf' se détendit en une volte. Le bout de son tuyau tuant net les deux bêtas. L'alpha eut une seconde de retard et se retrouva empalé, le tuyau à la place du cœur.

« - Hum, alors 10 auquel je retranche 6, reste 4. Empêcheur de dormir peinard suivant ? »

Tellement hypnotisé par les performances de Maf', Derek mis un moment pour se rendre compte que tout l'immeuble tremblait. Il voyait l'air incertain de leurs adversaires, soudain plus si sure d'eux. C'est alors qu'il aperçut le vétérinaire, Alan Deaton arriver par la porte d'où était apparue Allison et Maf'.

« - Ouf, j'arrive juste à temps. » Dit-il en regardant Maf' qui tenait deux alphas par la nuque. La prise était si forte, qu'ils ne parvenaient plus à bouger.

« - Maf' ! Calme-toi !  
- Tient tient, Deaton ! Toi aussi on t'a tiré de ton lit ? Répondit Maf'  
- Maf' ! Calme-toi !  
- Mais je suis calme, monsieur Alan Deaton. Répliqua-t-elle, détachant bien les syllabes.  
- Maf' ! Tu fais trembler l'immeuble. Calme-toi s'il te plait !  
- Où cela tremble ? Repris-elle regardant partout. Ah ! Oups ! Mais c'est eux qui ont commencé !  
- Ok, ils ont commencé ! Mais calme-toi, ça tremble toujours.  
- Mais JE SUIS CALME bordel ! » L'immeuble trembla de plus belle.

Maf' pivota sur elle-même et envoya les deux alphas qu'elle tenait se fracasser contre les piliers de béton, qu'ils traversèrent sous la force de l'impact.

- Maf' ! Tu vas encore tout casser ! Rappelles-toi ce que cela a donné la première fois que tu t'es énervée…  
- Qui es-tu ? Demanda Altaïr qui gardait prudemment ses distances.  
- Qui je suis ? Rugit Maf'. Mais ton pire cauchemar ! »

La jeune femme tremblait, vivant un terrible combat intérieur, dont le déclenchement avait été la menace sur Derek.

« - Maf' ! » S'il te plait, dit Deaton. Elle tenait le dernier alpha de la meute d'Altaïr par la nuque.  
- Quoi ? Cria-t-elle.  
- Calme-toi ! »

Une force entourait Maf' faisant voler ses cheveux comme s'il y avait du vent. Sa mâchoire tremblait, elle semblait se battre contre des forces invisibles, ou plutôt tentait de maitriser une explosion de fureur. Son nez se pinçait sous sa respiration saccadée. Elle faisait visiblement des efforts pour ne pas se laisser submergée par la colère.

« Toi ! Dit-elle en pointa Altaïr, tu dégages d'ici, tu changes de continent !  
- Je ne…, l'immeuble se remit à trembler  
- Dégage ! Hurla Maf'»

A ce moment, Derek se remémora la phrase qu'elle lui avait dite, le jour où elle l'avait embrassé après leur sortie au restaurant. Quand il pensait qu'elle le rejetait parce qu'il était un lycan. « Le plus monstrueux de nous deux, n'est pas celui que tu penses… ».

* * *

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plus. Derek découvrant maf' sur un autre jour^^


	15. Chap 15 Mafdet Mahes, la sentilenne

_Quelles vont être les explications de Deaton?^^  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de mon imagination.

**Spoiler / contexte **: UA qui se situe entre les saisons 2 et 3 que je réarrange à ma convenance. Je laisse certains personnages de côté. Jackson par exemple, le kanima ne sera pas lui. Déjà je les colle à l'université et non pas au lycée. Car j'ai un peu de mal à écrire des histoires avec des adolescents qui sauvent l'humanité… Je pense qu'il faut au minimum avoir le droit de vote avant d'aller sauver la planète ! Mon côté Bruce Willis faut croire ! (Pardon aux fans puristes).

**Rating** : K, cela va bien se bécoter... Mais rating K ;p

**Diffusion**: Comme toujours, vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog : fantasy stories wordpress (Silver Angel / Teen wolf / La sentinelle)

* * *

**Mafdet Mahes, la sentinelle**

Maf' se ressaisie. Jetant l'alpha qu'elle tenait au pied d'Altaïr. Alison avait détaché Scott et s'attaquait aux liens de Derek. Une fois libre, il s'avança vers Maf' se frottant ses poignets endoloris.

« - Maf'… » Dit-il.

La jeune femme menton baissé, le regardait en levant les yeux vers lui. Une force se dégageait d'elle. Une aura que Scott et Derek ressentait au plus profond de leur être.

« - Je… Commença-t-elle. Puis elle se retourna vers Deaton. Explique-leur s'il te plait. Je… j'ai besoin d'aller courir pour me calmer. Un message s'imprima dans les pensées de Deaton « Donne leur une version expurgée, ne parle pas Pot-de colle. Je dois garder ma deuxième couverture ». Elle tourna les talons et partit en courant.

Deaton regarda Derek, puis Scott et soupira. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi, qu'ils sachent… du moins une partie.

« - On peut en parler à la clinique ?  
- On se rejoint là-bas. Je pense qu'il faut que Stiles soit là aussi. Ta meute également Derek.» Dit Scott. Derek acquiesça aussi.

Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi réunit dans la salle d'attente de la clinique vétérinaire. Deaton alla fouiller dans son bureau et revint avec une vieille gravure qui représentait un arbre immense dont on voyait les ramures et aussi les racines.

« - L'arbre de la connaissance ? Demanda Allison.

- Pas tout à fait, c'est l'arbre du passé et des futurs ou encore l'arbre des causes et des conséquences possibles. La base du tronc monte au fur et à mesure que le temps passe et que l'histoire s'écrit. Les racines s'allongent représentant l'histoire passée. Les branches sont les avenirs possibles. Bougeant sans cesse.

- Le rapport avec Maf', demanda Stiles ?  
- Maf' est ce que l'on appelle une sentinelle. Gardienne de l'équilibre entre toutes choses vivantes.  
- L'équilibre de quoi ? Questionna Isaac.  
- L'équilibre de la vie. Pour que l'arbre continue à progresser en quelque sorte. Maf' peut lire les branches des avenirs possibles, voir celles qui mènent à un déséquilibre, au chaos.  
- Et quand elle voit un « déséquilibre « ?  
- … Elle s'arrange pour tailler cette branche, éliminant ce futur potentiel.  
- Comment ? Demanda Stiles.  
- Elle… elle a une grande capacité à se fondre dans la masse, approcher les gens clés originaire d'un déséquilibre aperçu dans l'arbre.  
- Et ?  
- Et elle éradique la menace…  
- Elle… est aussi forte qu'un alpha, plus même d'après ce que j'ai vu. Elle tue ces gens ? Demanda Scott  
- Elle fait en sorte que le déséquilibre ne puisse pas se produire… Elle doit parfois employer des moyens … radicaux. Mais comprend bien que la mort qu'elle donne sauve souvent une population entière.  
- Qui est à l'origine des sentinelles ? Demanda Stiles.  
- Je… cela remonte à l'origine des temps… Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.  
- Maf' m'a approché pour cela ? Intervint Derek. Je suis à l'origine d'un déséquilibre ?  
- Maf' t'as sauvé ce soir. Non ? Dit Deaton. Derek resta silencieux un moment puis reprit.  
- Ben en fait si je compte bien cela va faire la troisième fois qu'elle me sauve. Deux fois contre Gérard Argent et ce soir. Quatre si je compte l'attaque des quatre bêtas à la sortie du restaurant.  
- Oui, elle te protège. Confirma Deaton.  
- … Pourquoi ?  
- Je ne peux rien te dire de précis, juste que son analyse des futurs possibles, lui donne à penser que tu dois vivre à tous prix.  
- Pourquoi ?!  
- Je crois que même Maf' ne le sait pas.  
- Si je comprends bien, Maf' est venue à Beacon Hills, dans le but de protéger Derek ? Dit Stiles.  
- Je formulerai cela plutôt comme ça : Maf' a ressenti un déséquilibre potentiel ici, elle est venue, et constaté qu'elle devait tenir Derek en vie.  
- Donc l'autre soir, au campus quand elle nous a sauvé du kanima en le faisant exploser… Commença Stiles.  
- Elle avait « vu » l'évènement, donc elle était déjà sur place bien avant que vous arriviez. Poursuivit Deaton.  
- Comme sa présence, chez moi quand Gérard me menaçait d'un fusil, où l'autre fois au belvédère… Elle était là sciemment… Murmura Derek.  
- Oui, accepte son aide Derek. Maintenant que tu… vous êtes au courant, ça lui sera plus simple pour elle d'intervenir.  
- Et quand la menace sur ma tête aura disparue ? Questionna Derek.  
- Quand la ou les branches qui apportent le déséquilibre seront… coupées, elle sera appelée ailleurs.

- Tu ne la verras plus Derek et… je te conseille de ne pas trop t'attacher à elle. Considère là comme un garde du corps temporaire. Et je t'assure que tu ne trouveras pas mieux pour ce job. Son analyse faite, elle te tiendra en vie coute que coute. Et elle réussira.  
- C'est rassurant, dit Stiles, mais elle me fait un peu peur maintenant.  
- Ben évite de tenter de tuer Derek, sinon elle t'éliminera sans états d'âmes…  
- Gloups ! »

Ils se séparèrent, Derek partit seul de son côté. Il était perdu. La femme qu'il avait eu peur de blesser, de choquer était son « garde du corps » bien plus forte que lui… Il était son « client », la cible qu'elle devait garder. Son job… Il repensa à tous les moments de proximité avec la jeune femme. Les moments qu'il avait pris pour de la pure complicité, de l'amitié, de l'amour ? Elle faisait son travail, se rapprochant de sa cible, ni plus ni moins. Derek se sentait ridicule, tous les moments où il avait joué au mâle dominant, bataillant contre les bêtas l'autre soir après le restaurant. Il se rendait compte qu'elle aurait pu les balayer en dix secondes. Les rôles s'inversaient, le perturbant dans son identité d'homme, de chef de meute, d'alpha. Il marchait depuis deux heures sans regarder où il allait.

« - Dans 2 mètres, tu tombes dans un à-pic de 100 m, dit une voix féminine qu'il connaissait que trop bien.  
- Tu surveilles que je ne me fasse pas de bobos ? Dit-il avec amertume.  
- Non, j'ai atterrit là à la fin de ma course. Tu avais l'air si profondément plongé dans tes pensées…  
- Quel est ton vrai nom ?  
- Celui que tu connais.  
- Ce n'est pas le « vrai ».  
- Le « vrai » comme tu dis, n'a pas de sens ici et maintenant. Je suis Mafdet Mahes, professeur stagiaire.  
- Mais ce n'est qu'une identité d'empr…  
- Et, repris Maf', je suis capable d'exercer cette profession, j'ai bien les diplômes et tout le toutim. Je suis ce que je prétends être. Ni plus ni moins. Enfin si, avec un petit plus… »

Derek la regardait comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Ce n'était plus la même femme. Il sentait une certaine dureté dans la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. La Maf' qu'il connaissait, taquine et légère n'était plus là. Elle ne jouait plus. Il s'avança vers elle.

« - Frappe-moi ! Dit-il.  
- Pourquoi je te frapperais ?  
- Je veux savoir qui j'ai en face de moi, attaque moi !  
- Derek… Je ne veux aucun mal ! »

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase, Derek lui lança un direct du poing droit, qu'elle bloqua d'une main sans effort.

« - Derek ! »

Il lui lança un coup de pied, qu'elle parât du bras.

« - Mais enfin ! Cela ne rime à rien ! Je ne vais pas me battre contre toi ! Deaton a bien t'expliquer mon rôle !»

L'alpha continuait, direct gauche, jambe droite. A chaque fois Maf' parait sans riposter. Elle bloquait ses attaques, simplement. Il accéléra le rythme, aucun de ses coups ne passaient. Au bout d'un moment, Maf' l'immobilisa avec une clef.

« - Arrête, cela n'a aucun sens. Je suis là pour te protéger… Je le ferai !  
- … Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit, le plus monstrueux de nous deux n'est pas celui auquel je pensais. Je sais maintenant que tu en es capable… »

Le visage de Maf' s'assombris brusquement.

« - Je… comprends, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée d'avoir agi ainsi… Je savais qu'ils allaient t'enlever et venir me prendre. J'ai… trouvé l'idée simple d'attendre qu'ils viennent me chercher et me mènent directement à toi. Je… ne pensais pas que tu sois aussi choqué de voir ma vraie nature, enfin tu sais… la réaction des gens devant quelqu'un de… pas normal.  
- Maf'…  
- Je suis navrée de t'avoir effrayé et d'avoir menti, je… garderai mes distances. Tu… n'as pas à avoir peur de moi…  
- Non ! Maf' ! Ce n'est p…»

Maf' partit sur le champ en courant. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que le regard que Derek avait d'elle changerait. A son tour d'apparaitre comme un monstre. De nouveau cette sensation inconnue lui serra le cœur. Que lui arrivait-elle ? Elle se retourna et courut dans les bois jusqu'au petit matin. Elle ne vit pas Derek se laisser tomber sur le sol, se maudissant d'avoir réagi ainsi. Il avait fait exactement ce qu'il avait eu peur que la jeune femme fasse lorsqu'il s'était métamorphosé devant elle. Il voulait tant lui dire… dire ce qu'il n'osait même pas formuler en pensée. A ce moment-là, il aurait donné cher pour pouvoir serrer la jeune femme dans ses bras.

Le lendemain, Maf' resta enfermée dans le laboratoire de chimie. Elle avait besoin de solitude. Pourquoi avait-elle agit ainsi. Se dévoiler. Elle aurait pu envoyer Pot-de-colle faire le travail et délivrer Scott et Derek. Mais une partie d'elle voulait que Derek sache qui elle était. Deaton ne leur avait révélé que la partie visible de l'iceberg qu'était sa vie. Il avait tut son âge, son vrai nom, son immortalité et surtout son métamorphisme. Pour l'heure tout en travaillant sur les recherches de Harris, elle faisait le point sur les lignes des futurs. Certains morceaux semblaient s'assembler. Elle sentait qu'elle n'était pas loin de cerner l'alpha responsable des kanimas. Mais ne voyait pas encore le facteur déclenchant du déséquilibre. Le soir, elle s'éclipsa rapidement évitant de croiser Scott ou bien Stiles. Voulant fuir les millions de questions qu'auront immanquablement les deux jeunes gens.

Derek arriva au hangar, il était d'une humeur massacrante. Il avait tenté de laisser des messages à Maf'. Mais il recevait systématiquement le même message : correspondant inconnu où hors réseau. Isaac et Erika semblaient se passionner pour le sol devant le vieux canapé. En s'avançant, Derek observa une dizaine de souris mortes alignées devant le canapé. Elles étaient toutes posées dans le même sens et espacées de la même largeur.

« - Vous faites quoi vous deux ?  
- Nous rien, c'est Pot-de-colle qui agit bizarrement. Dit Isaac.  
- Depuis deux heures elle aligne des souris. Renchérit Erika  
- Tient quand on parle du chat… » Repris Isaac.

Pot-de-colle arrivait avec une autre souris dans la gueule. Elle la tenait par la queue, le petit rongeur faisait le mort mais Derek percevait les minuscules battements de son cœur. En voyant l'alpha, la chatte eut un temps d'arrêt, une patte en l'air. Puis avança de nouveau. Arrivée devant son alignement macabre, d'un coup de gueule, elle lança la souris en l'air et la rattrapa au vol, lui brisant la nuque. Puis la déposa à la suite des autres.

« - Et de onze dit Erika, elle me donnerait presque des frissons. »

Derek s'avança pour caresser la chatte. Elle se laissa faire, puis ses oreilles s'orientèrent vers le fond du hangar. Elle prit appui sur ses membres postérieurs et bondit. Ils entendirent un bruit de ferrailles qui tombaient quand elle disparut dans le fatras qui trainait. Plus tard dans la soirée Scott, Allison et Stiles passèrent. Ils venaient aux nouvelles. Mais la journée avait été calme. Ne voulant pas s'éterniser, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte du hangar. Ils étaient encore à cinq mètres de la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit brutalement. Une silhouette se détachait en contre-jour. Une femme. Ses yeux rouges luisants ne laissaient aucun doute sur sa nature. Scott gronda immédiatement et prit une position défensive. La nouvelle venue grogna à son tour.

« - Charmant accueil dit-elle.  
- On ne t'a pas appris à frapper ? Dit Scott menaçant.  
- Attends ! Dit Derek. Cora ? C'est bien toi ?  
- Bonjour grand frère. Ravie de te voir en vie !  
- Cora ! Il se jeta sur la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras. Mon dieu, tu es en vie ! Comment…  
- C'est une longue histoire ! Dit la jeune femme, regardant autour d'elle.

Elle aperçut Stiles et Allison.

« - Tu as des… humains dans ta meute ? Quelle idée !  
- Non, Stiles Stilinski est l'ami de Scott et Allison Argent sa… petite amie.  
- Stilinski comme le sheriff ?  
- Oui c'est mon père dit Stiles.  
- Argent… comme la famille Argent les incendiaires ? »

Allison serra les dents, elle n'était pas fière des actes de sa famille et notamment de celui-ci.

- Allison n'est pour rien dans la mort de ta famille, cria Scott.  
- De la même manière qu'un enfant de loup devient un loup, un enfant de chasseur…  
- Elle nous aide Cora, dit Derek.  
- Comme la dernière Argent qui t'as approché. C'est bien cette Kate Argent qui a cramé notre famille ? Tu as des fréquentations… surprenantes.  
- Kate est morte et sa culpabilité dévoilée au grand jour… Repris Derek.  
- L'histoire se répètera Derek…  
- Pas cette fois Cora. Ne peut-on pas savourer nos retrouvailles ? Je me porte garant d'eux OK ?  
- Soit. »

Pot-de-colle assistait à la scène depuis une poutre. La dernière pièce du puzzle venait de se mettre en place. Annonçant des jours très sombres pour tout le monde. Elle venait de trouver l'alpha ! Le faiseur de kanimas. De trouver l'élément déclencheur du déséquilibre qui mènerait Beacon Hills à un véritable chaos. Les futurs possibles s'éclaircissaient enfin. Et le travail de Maf' se compliquait d'autant. Car si Derek devait vivre pour la bonne raison qu'il était le centre de cet équilibre. Celui qui permettrait la coexistence sereine des humains et des loups. Autant Cora devra mourir, car c'est elle qui amènerait morts et désolations des deux côtés. Devant ses yeux de chat, Maf' voyait défiler des images de guerre entre métamorphes et humains. La peur, les suspicions qui finissaient en guerre civil côté humain, chacun suspectant l'autre d'être un monstre. Elle voyait Beacon Hills totalement ravagé puis le reste du pays par effet boule de neige. Oui Cora Hale était le facteur déclenchant d'un basculement majeur. Maintenant la question était comment éliminer la sœur tout en préservant le frère ? Pot-de-colle repartit se défouler sur les souris des environs.

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus^^ N'hésitez pas à m'écrire un mot dans le rewiews^^ Cela fait toujours méga plaisir._


	16. Chap 16 Retrouvailles

_Derek retrouve sa sœur... pour combien de temps ? Merci pour vos reviews. Je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre à ceux qui les font sans se connecter. Donc, je les remercie ici^^  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de mon imagination.

**Spoiler / contexte **: UA qui se situe entre les saisons 2 et 3 que je réarrange à ma convenance. Je laisse certains personnages de côté. Jackson par exemple, le kanima ne sera pas lui. Déjà je les colle à l'université et non pas au lycée. Car j'ai un peu de mal à écrire des histoires avec des adolescents qui sauvent l'humanité… Je pense qu'il faut au minimum avoir le droit de vote avant d'aller sauver la planète ! Mon côté Bruce Willis faut croire ! (Pardon aux fans puristes).

**Rating** : K, cela va bien se bécoter... Mais rating K ;p

**Diffusion**: Comme toujours, vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog : fantasy stories wordpress (Silver Angel / Teen wolf / La sentinelle)

* * *

**La sentinelle - Chapitre 16 : Retrouvailles**

Cora raconta à son frère comment elle avait échappée à l'incendie, sa fuite. Puis ses années d'errance. Son intégration dans une meute et comment d'oméga elle était devenu une bêta, puis une alpha. Derek était fou de joie de voir sa sœur. Dix ans qu'il croyait être le seul survivant, mis à part son oncle Peter Hale que le drame avait rendu fou ! Il était heureux. Lui qui ne voyait plus rien de positif dans l'avenir, la vie lui semblait d'un coup plus sereine. Même son altercation avec Maf' lui semblait pouvoir trouver une conclusion heureuse. Il venait de retrouver sa sœur qu'il croyait morte. Les miracles sont donc réalisables. Son amour pour Maf' lui semblait de nouveau possible. Quoi qu'elle soit, qui qu'elle soit. Il était certain qu'il y avait de la place pour ce précieux sentiment entre eux. Avant de se coucher, il pianota un message sur son téléphone. Cette fois-ci aucun message d'erreur ne lui fut retourné.

Maf' passa la nuit devant son ordinateur. Elle avait sa cible. Mais elle devait comprendre ce qui allait ou avait amené Cora Hale d'être l'élément déclencheur du déséquilibre majeur de ses visions. Celles-ci étaient à présent claires : la situation était irréversible. Quoiqu'on dise ou fasse, la sœur de Derek irait jusqu'au bout. Et si Maf' ne pouvait infléchir ses actions sur une autre voie. Elle n'aurait d'autre moyen que d'éliminer le risque en coupant la branche qui se nommait Cora Hale. Il fallait que Derek survive à ça. Perdre une deuxième fois sa sœur.

Quand le soleil se leva, Maf' était mitigée sur ses recherches. Elle avait pu tracer le chemin de Cora via les rapports de police. Celle-ci avait trainé un peu dans tous les États-Unis. Mais elle semblait s'être fixée il y a un an du coté de Chicago. Là où elle avait intégré une meute pour finalement en tuer le chef. Depuis ce jour, Cora Hale était devenue plus violente, laissant pas mal de cadavres derrière elle. Maf' devinait son cheminement. Les derniers kanimas étaient des pensionnaires d'un hôpital psychiatrique et d'un foyer social de la région. Cora avait clairement fait des essais, pour trouver la bonne victime. Si l'idée subjacente de créer une armée de kanimas était évidente, le but ultime lui semblait moins évident. Pourquoi Cora Hale voulait-elle déclencher ce chaos. Le traumatisme de l'incendie criminel qui avait décimé sa famille, ne semblait pas être le seul facteur pour Maf'. Elle n'aurait pas attendu dix ans pour se venger des humains. Quoi qu'il en soit, quel que soit l'origine de sa motivation, cela ne changerait pas le fait que Cora devait mourir. Si Maf' approfondissait ses recherches, c'était pour Derek. Pour lui donner une explication, une raison valable. Même si cela ne réduira pas sa douleur, ni son chagrin. Cela lui permettra, elle l'espérait, de pouvoir rebondir et continuer à avancer. Il ne suffisait pas que l'alpha reste en vie, il fallait qu'il ait encore envie de vivre.

Derek et Cora passèrent la journée à courir ensemble dans les bois. Laissant leur nature première passer au premier plan, ils chassèrent côte à côte. Le plaisir de la traque, celui d'être ensemble, enfin plus seul. Deux loups alphas en pleine communion. Une biche leur céda sa vie au bout d'une longue chevauchée. Ils s'arrêtèrent un long moment, non loin du belvédère où Derek avait fait la course avec Maf'. La vue était saisissante sur Beacon Hills.

« - Je vais devoir repartir quelques temps, des affaires à régler. Dit Cora.  
- Déjà ? Pas d'ennuis ? Tu peux compter sur moi à présent.  
- Non ne t'inquiète pas, juste un projet à terminer. Après je reviens avec toi. On créera notre meute.  
- J'en ai déjà une, tu es la bienvenue.  
- Tes étudiants ? Ce sont des novices…  
- On les entrainera, avec deux alphas ils progresseront vite.  
- Cela ne sera pas suffisant, il nous faut des loups adultes.  
- Du moment que l'on peut protéger notre territoire, pas besoin de trop grossir.  
- Tu dois voir plus loin Derek.

- Bon le premier à la propriété a gagné, dit Cora en filant à toutes jambes.

Derek était resté songeur suite aux propos de sa sœur, mettant ce désir de puissance sur ses années de galères. Il emboita le pas de sa sœur essayant de la rattraper. Avec l'excitation de la course avec sa sœur qui lui rappelait leur enfance, il mit ses sombres pensées de côté.

Maf' de son côté avait décidée d'agir. Le retour officiel de Cora signifiait qu'elle était prête à mettre son plan à exécution. Elle l'avait discrètement suivie dans son escapade avec Derek. Les deux loups ne l'avaient pas détectée. Sous sa forme de chat, elle n'émettait aucune aura. Elle pouvait ainsi se fondre dans la nature, voir sans être vue. Le soir, elle suivit donc Cora après qu'elle ait quitté Derek afin de « terminer son projet » comme elle lui avait dit. Confirmant les déductions de Maf'. Cora se dirigea en ville vers un quartier pauvre. Maf' la suivit en moto. La jeune louve s'arrêtât devant l'un des établissements qu'elle avait repéré : un foyer pour sans-abris. Alors qu'elle observait les allées venus de ces rejetées de la société, quatre bêtas l'encerclèrent.

« - Salut Cora, tu te souviens de nous ?  
- Absolument pas, répondit-elle dédaigneuse.  
- Pfff, tu snobes ta meute ! Repris le bêta.  
- Je n'ai pas de meute… pour le moment. Répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier.  
- Nous sommes ta meute, puisque tu as tué l'alpha…  
- Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis, je n'ai pas besoin de merdes de votre genre. »

Les loups commencèrent à grogner, Cora avait les yeux rouges flamboyants des alphas. Ce fût une descente de police dans un immeuble voisin qui interrompit l'affrontement. Maf' n'eut pas besoin de reporter son regard sur l'endroit où se trouvaient les loups. Ils étaient déjà bien loin. La jeune femme sourit, ses visions s'éclaircissaient avec cet évènement. Cora Hale avait lâchée sa meute, celle dont elle avait tué l'alpha et grâce à quoi elle était devenue une alpha à son tour. Mais au lieu de reprendre la meute, elle était partie. Partie se créer une meute bien plus redoutable, une meute de kanima. Dans les futurs possibles, Maf' voyait une des branches dont le dénouement lui semblait acceptable pour Derek. Si compter que la mort de sa propre sœur pouvait être acceptable. Un des futurs qu'elle voyait, montrait Cora succombant sous les coups de son ancienne meute. Maf' se dit qu'elle devait diriger les évènements dans ce sens, quitte à piéger l'ancienne meute de Cora. Manœuvrer cette bande de bêtas livrés à eux-mêmes, ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Se plongeant dans les méandres des futurs, Maf' se prépara un plan d'action qui devait mener Cora Hale à une mort certaine et la fin de son funeste dessein : Faire éclater au grand jour l'existence des métamorphes. La cohabitation pacifique entre ces deux mondes n'était pas encore envisageable. Même si celle-ci avait existé par le passé. La différence de puissance entre les métamorphes et les humains avait poussé au déséquilibre. Les sentinelles n'avaient eu de cesse que de faire passer les premiers dans l'ombre.

Stiles éteignit son ordinateur. Il avait les yeux qui le piquaient. Ses recherches sur les kanimas, l'avaient amené à des disparitions suspectes chez des malades mentaux et des sans domicile fixe habitués à des foyers de nuits. Le point commun qu'il avait trouvé est qu'un lointain parent ou ami était venu les voir peu avant leur disparition. Stiles buttait sur l'identité de ce soi-disant parent. Il était persuadé que c'était l'alpha qu'ils recherchaient tous. Il envoya un message à Scott lui faisant part de ses découvertes et se coucha.

* * *

_Le drame se met en place... Vos reviews sont toujours les bienvenues^^_


End file.
